The Super Devil and the Band of Seven
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: In this story one of my compostied characters of myself is drawn into the Darkest spell of the devils yet. NOTE: This is based on my feelings, becuase I really do have a hateful heart: SONGS INCLUDED, but I don't own them:
1. The invitation

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hey everyone, Mykan here…**_

_**Just the heads up… I don't know too much of Wedding Peach, but the moment I started watching it, I just had to make this story.**_

_**Enjoy… but get your handkerchief's ready!**_

Another Day at Sei Hanazono Gakuen Junior High, and Momoko was late yet again.

"I'll bet I know what the cause was." Said Hinagiku, "She was probably dreaming about her and Yousuke again."

Momoko showed her teeth. "What, why in the world would I dream about the jerk, Yousuke?" she puffed.

"Three guesses." Said Yuri, "You like him… you like him… and you like him."

"For your information, I was dreaming about Captain Yanagiba again." Said Momoko, "The way he looked deeply into my eyes, took me in his arms and whispered…"

"_Momoko… I love you!"_

Momoko seemed to stare off into space until she was brought back by a familiar voice. "Think again, Momopi."

Momoko's head snapped upright, "Tell me I did not just hear that voice. She turned round and there was Yousuke.

"You know you have really got to stop fussing over Captain Yanagiba, the only thing he loves is Soccer. He has no time to be with play girls like you three."

Yuri and Hinagiku had to hold Momoko back to keep her from lunging at him. "Let me at him… JUST LET ME AT HIM!"

"Momoko… calm down!" said Yuri, "He doesn't know a thing about true love."

"Yeah…" added Hinagiku, "How do you know that Yanagiba won't take off on a pleasure cruise someday?"

Yousuke just laughed, "Uh… let me see… because he won't." he said. At that moment the girls began squabbling over which of them would land Yanagiba.

"Especially not the way you three fight over him like this…" Yousuke whispered under his breath as he walked into the school.

"Yanagiba will take me for the time of my life…" snapped Yuri.

"Now how could he do that if he was out dating me!" protested Hinagiku.

"As if… like he would want to date you two, when he could have sweet charming little old me." Momoko said in a daze.

"Not likely…" said Yuri.

"Nope… not as long as you keep drooling over Yousuke." Joked Hinagiku.

Momoko's head throbbed in anger. "FOR THE LAST TIME… I…DO… NOT… LIKE… HIM!" she screamed so loud that everyone within fifty yards nearby turned to face her.

Momoko's face turned pink.

Later on that day, the girls got over their daily gossip over Yanagiba, and were busy gossiping over _Hiyoshimaru Sutumatsu. _

A former student Sei Hanazono Gakuen, and was getting married next Saturday. Only one week away.

"It says here, that he was once on the soccer team too." Said Hinagiku, "He was the co-captain of the team, but already had a great talent for playing the piano."

"Wow, a soccer player and a pianist." Said Momoko.

"There's more." At the reception, he promises to play a special requested song dedicated to his new bride, Tomoko, who was training to become a singer.

"Ooh… how romantic." Thought Yuri, "I wish someday some guy would play a romantic tune for me."

"Me too…" added Momoko.

"Me three…" added Hinagiku. The girls shared a soft sigh of love.

When Momoko got home that afternoon, she was surprised to see her father had gone out that day and bought himself a new shiny tux, and Momoko an new gown.

"What's all this for, Papa?" she asked, "Are we going somewhere special?"

Her Papa nodded, and he showed her and invitation to Hiyoshimaru's Wedding next Saturday.

"I helped supported him for his piano playing, and he invited me as guest of honor, and he said I could bring along three other guests with me."

Momoko's eye's lit up, "Oh, Papa… you mean…?"

He nodded. "Your invited, and you can bring along Yuri and Hinagiku if they can make it as well. That's why I got you this new dress."

Momoko hugged her Papa so tight he almost suffocated. Then she raced to the phone and called her friends up, and they screamed for joy to hear they'd be attending another wedding party.

**_Meanwhile, in the Devil's realm_**…

Lord Pluie had finally come up with the ultimate plan and was briefing it to Queen Rain Devila.

"The plan is very simple my queen…" he said softly. "As you know, for every devil we send to possess a human, those cursed love Angels drive them right out."

The Queen Nodded… "Yes… go on!"

Lord Pluie continued as he held up a potion he had just conjured up. "This poison has enough power in it to turn a human, into a Super Devil."

"It works by removing all the positive energy left in the heart which allows me to destroy it."

"Finally only the hateful energy will remain, and the human will surrender to their evilness, and only do what comes to his mind… including working for us."

Queen Rain Devila smiled wickedly. "Well done, Lord Pluie, this may very well make up for all the times in which you have failed."

Pluie bowed, "Thank you for the compliment my queen, but there is still one little matter to resolve."

"This potion will only work on someone who has the most hateful heart within their body, one that will never know peace either by love regardless of the actions they take."

The queen's smile twisted back into a straight face, "Then I suggest you go out there, and start looking for someone of that type." She hissed.

Lord Pluie bowed again… "I will not disappoint you this time, my queen, even those Love angels will not be able to win this battle."

He vanished, and reappeared in the skies of Japan to begin his search for someone with a sad and hateful heart.

"Find those capable of love and kill them… Those that are engaged to be married, and do away with them slightly."

"For as long as there is love; Those of us with hateful hearts will never know peace!"

If it wasn't for all the accursed love waves he felt in the air, he'd have a much easier chance finding this _Super Devil_ he was looking for.

"You're out there somewhere." He said to himself, "And when I find you, you will only answer to Queen Rain Devila and the devil world."

"There won't be much left of love standing when he's through, and no one… not the Angel's, not Jama-P… Not even you, Limone!"

"Hmm… mm… mm… mm!"


	2. Could he be the Super Devil?

**CHAPTER TWO**

Momoko and friends spent the next afternoon Shopping for new accessories to pretty up their gowns

They also knew the soccer team would be there at the party… Maybe they'd get a chance to impress Yanagiba.

"Yanagiba will go head over heals when he smells my new perfume." Said Momoko.

"As if… this new pink lip liner will make him cry out…"

"_Oh Yuri, your lips are like… like… like!" _

"Well… this new soccer ball pendant for my dress will really show him how much I care." Said Hinagiku.

As the girls walked down the street, as they passed the music store they could suddenly hear the sound of sad soft music.

"Hey… who's playing that music… it sounds so sad." Said Hinagiku.

There was nobody else in the store, but the door was unlocked, so they just decided to walk right in.

It was basically your average everyday Music shop. Pianos, Keyboards, Guitars, electric guitars, Drum-sets, Brass, Wood-winds, even repair-kits and stuff.

"Wow… look at all this." Said Yuri as she admired an old Piano. "So beautiful and yet so expensive."

"You're telling me." Said Momoko, "With a price like this, you could afford a something four for three bridal gowns."

Hinagiku was more interested in finding that music coming from the store, and the girls found it.

In a corner of the shop, a young man seemed to be playing not one, not two, but three keyboards… _it was me!_

I was playing those types of Keyboards that allow you to play different instrument sounds. Also, they had a system the recorded what you played and play it back to you.

Two of the keyboards were playing back a recorded that I obviously had made earlier. One was playing soft violins, and the other was playing deeper strings, like a cello.

I was playing the keyboard in the middle, which was playing ordinary guitar notes. I was combining the three different music's into one beautiful, yet very sad song.

The song came to an end, and the girls all approached me. "You played that beautifully." Said Yuri.

I looked up and smiled, "Thank you!" I said, "That's what most people said when they heard me play."

"You played for the public before." Asked Momoko.

I nodded. "But that's all behind me now… I'm afraid I quit all that." The girls couldn't believe their ears.

I got up from my seat, grabbed a broom and began sweeping the floors. "My name's Mykan, I own this entire music shop and the ground it sits on."

"My name's Momoko, and this is, Yuri, and Hinagiku."

"Hey Mykan…" asked Yuri, "Can you tell us, why were you playing such a sad song when we came in here?"

My head drooped a bit, "That's one of the reasons I quit playing for people." I said sadly. "You see… I can only play sad songs, because I'm so sad."

The girls exchanged pitiful looks with each other. "But… exactly why are you so sad?" asked Momoko.

I put my broom down, and told them that my brother and I were orphans. Our parent's passed away about 10 years ago.

They did however leave us something in their will. This music shop owned by my mother, and the rights of landlord from my father.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss them… but I'm afraid my sadness is about to become worse… because I've lost my brother too."

"Your brother?" asked Hinagiku, "Is he dead too?"

I shook my head, "He's very much alive, but… I really don't want to talk about it."

The girls knew to not mention it when they saw a small tear creep down my face. "Excuse me please, I have… something in my eye."

I walked sadly upstairs to the living part of the building, leaving the girls looking like they wanted to cry too.

When they left the shop, they couldn't stop talking about me. "Did you see the way he was acting?" asked Hinagiku.

"Yeah… talk about down in the dumps." Added Momoko. "How can he say his brother is alive and that he's lost him?"

"Well we can't worry about that now…" said Yuri, "We have to get ready for the wedding in four days."

From in the window of the Music shops apartment I watched the girls walk away in different directions.

I sighed, "I wish I weren't so different." I cried. Then I looked at a picture of me and my brother. "Why… why did you have to go and betray me like this?"

I threw the picture angrily at the floor shattering the glass in the frame. I sat down on my bed.

"It's not fair… it's just not fair!"

I sat down at another set of keyboards I had and began to play the same song I was playing before… this time, I sang words to the melodies.

_**(Mykan)**_

_I'm So Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely and sadly alone  
There's no one, Just me only  
Sitting on my little throne  
_

_I work very hard and make up great plans  
But nobody listens, no one understands  
Seems that no one takes me seriously _

And so… I'm lonely  
Sniffles Really lonely  
Poor little me

A few tears were drizzling down my face, but I just continued playing my song.

There's nobody I can relate to  
Feel like a bird in a cage  
It's kind of silly But not really  
Because it's filling my body with rage

I'm the smartest, most clever, most physically fit  
But nobody else seems to appreciate it  
I long for a way to change things for me

"_But there isn't one" _

_So I'll just be lonely  
Yeah… A little lonely  
Poor little me_

As the song came down to a biter close, I stared outside at the setting sun, and everyone around me that was the exact opposite of everything I was.

Happy couples, whose futures were always brighter than mine, and always would be.

I didn't have anyone special to call my own, and because I had the music store to manage, that dream seemed pretty much worthless.

Besides… I wasn't sure if I wanted to give it a try in any case anymore, because it wouldn't have been my first time.

_I'm… so… Lonely!_

**_Meanwhile_**…

Lord Pluie was outside standing up on another building nearby watching my every move.

"That young man… I sense a great deal of sadness with in his heart." He said to himself. "It weren't for these blasted love waves in the air, I'd know for sure if he's the Super Devil I'm searching for."

According to Pluie's potion, The Super Devil that fitted the description needed to be sad and unable to feel love, but also have an immense level of hatred toward love with in him.

"I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him."


	3. The brother's story Part one

**CHAPTER THREE**

The girls still didn't understand me at all, they wanted to know how I was losing my brother if her wasn't dead.

"Maybe he's moving away." Suggested Momoko. "I know how I would feel if any of my brothers or sisters moved away."

Yuri Hinagiku each shared a strange look "Momoko, you're an only child, you can't possibly know how it would feel" said Yuri.

Momoko lowered her head in shame, "You have to remind me of that." She sighed.

As they entered their private study room, they found their friend Jama-P there to greet them.

"Hey you guys… sorry to interrupt a chain of thought, but you might want to check this out." He said as he turned on the TV.

He turned to the news program where they were interviewing Hyoshimaru and Tomoko about their upcoming Wedding.

"Oh, don't they look so happy together." Said Hinagiku, "I'll bet they'll look even better in their wedding outfits."

The Reporter said to Hiyoshimaru, _"You must be proud to have your pre-wedding speech broadcast in front of all your friends and loved ones?" _

Hiyoshimaru frowned a little. _"Well… yes…" _he sighed,_ "But sadly, all my loved ones are not out there. For is there is one special person whom is not and refuses to be among them."_

The Girls all gasped. "How can somebody's loved one refuse to attend something as blissful as a Wedding party?" snapped Momoko as she pounded on Jama-P.

"Ow… Ow… Ow… Mo.. Momoko!"

"Oh… Sorry."

Yuri however was deep in thought, Hiyoshimaru looked an awful lot like me, but how could that be possible… Unless!

"No… no it can't be." She mumbled under her breath.

"What Yuri… what can't be?" asked Jama-P.

"Oh… uh… nothing really."

The girls got through the rest of their day, which marked only three more days until the wedding.

"I don't understand why Yuri didn't want to walk home with us." Said Momoko. "I swear… if she's trying to sneak off and go soft with Yanagiba I'll…"

"Calm down there Momoko!" said Hinagiku, "She said she wanted to head back to that music shop to check something out."

"Check something out? What would there be for her to check out there?"

Suddenly…. There she was up ahead, she was queering around the corner of another shop by my music store.

The others joined her and then they saw them, Hiyoshimaru and Tomoko leaving the shop. They looked near tears about something.

"Gee, what's got them so choked up?" asked Hinagiku. "Maybe the store didn't have what they needed."

Yuri didn't think so, there had to be more to it. So she and the girls decided to follow the couple around.

After a while, Momoko and Hinagiku decided to call it quits and ran home, but Yuri stuck to her goal.

Finally, Hiyoshimaru was alone, after dropping off his fiancée at home, and began to walk away. He stopped on a park bench to sit for a moment.

Yuri watched him pull a small picture out from his jacket, and to her surprise it was a picture of both Hiyoshimaru and myself. There was no more guessing it.

"Uh… excuse me, Hiyoshimaru?" she asked.

He looked up. "Hello… and who are you?"

"My names Yuri, and I couldn't help but wondering who that guy is standing next to you in the picture? I think I've seen him before."

Hiyoshimaru nodded. "That's me and my twin brother Mykan." He said Sadly. "He owns and runs the music store in town."

Yuri stood frozen on the spot. So it was true, Hiyoshimaru and Mykan were brothers, and twins to be exact.

Yuri told him how she spoke to me and said I was losing him. "How can he be losing you?" she asked.

"Well… it's really painful to admit." He sighed, "But… Mykan hasn't really lost me… he's planning on disowning me as a brother, because I'm getting married."

Yuri's heart felt like it was going to rip in half. "What… why would he want to do something ridiculous as that?" she asked.

Hiyoshimaru lowered his head even further. "It's a long story, short!" he said softly.

Yuri showed him her school Id. "I'm a school journalist… I don't mind how long or short stories are."

He smiled at her. "Alright… you might want to get comfortable." He said to her.

Little did they realize that Lord Pluie was hovering over head and eves dropping on the whole conversation.

"_This could have something to deal with my suspect for the Super Devil I seek."_ he said to himself.

Hiyoshimaru began telling the story…"It all started when Mykan and I were starting our second year in High school" he said softly.

"Our parents had recently passed away, and we had no other relatives. In fact… it seemed that all we ever had, was each other."

"They would have had us dragged off to the orphan's home, if our parent's hadn't left their music store and a deed to us in their will."

"Not to mention a lot of money to help us out along the way. I was ever so happy that our parents had not left us with nothing, but Mykan was so happy he could barely contain his tears."

"We decided to take turns each day minding the store, and we made a great team together."

"I was already thinking of entering the Dating world, but Mykan wasn't so sure of it. in fact he was far too shy to even give it a try."

"And that was a bit of a problem, because he seemed to be the only guy at school who seemed afraid of it all."

"We did have talents. I was considered a very fine Pianist, and Mykan was too. Only he preferred playing Keyboards to search for the perfect music for describing feelings."

"Mykan usually played sweet songs, about love, or joy… but his biggest knack was loneliness."

"Our talents were the talk of the school, Girls poured in from all over just to hear us play, and my Piano playing combined with Mykan's keyboard music were irresistible"

"No less than three pretty girls asked me out, and I jumped right to the offers, but when other girls asked Mykan out, he turned Pink, and ran for it."

"Mykan really wanted to be a part of the dating world like me, but no matter how much he tried to conquer his fear, in the end his it proved to be just too much."

"He felt so out of place, that even though we were twins… he came up with a very sad song describing how he felt."

"I could always hear him singing it whenever he went off to the music store for his day at work."

_**(Mykan)**_

_-The happiness of being me,_

_is not what it's cracked up to be._

_It's lonely being One… of a Kind!_

_-With all the known variety_

_The fame that life gave to me_

_It's lonely being One… of a Kind…_

Yuri wiped the tears from her eyes. "Wow, that is so emotional!" she cried.

Hiyoshimaru smiled, "It gets even sweeter." He said.


	4. The brother's story Part two

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Mykan also had this goal in his mind to obtain what he called, the _Saint something four_."

Yuri's ears perked up, _"The Saint something four?" _she thought.

Usually the saint something four was what the devils were searching for, but to humans it was just the name of the four some things a bride needed to make her dress perfect.

Something New… Something Old… Something Borrowed… and Something Blue.

What Yuri wanted to know was, "What Saint something four was he talking about?"

"Well… Mykan didn't like the way he thought of himself as one of a kind. He wanted to become like every other ordinary guy he saw. It was the second half of his song."

_**(Mykan)**_

_-I'd like to be, like everyone I see._

_Not different, Just an ordinary guy._

_Who falls in love, and leads the simple life._

_At least, I'd like to have the chance to try._

_-The Happiness of being me,_

_is not what it's cracked up to be_

_It's lonely being One… of a Kind._

_It's lonely… being… One… of a kind!_

"I never saw Mykan so lonely before… it pained me to see him so unhappy because of his problem."

"That's when he told me that if he obtained four basic essentials to lead a wonderful, glorious life…"

"Something to shelter him… Something to Bear him… Something to sustain him… and Something to make it all worthwhile. Then his life would be bright and filled with happiness."

"And he already had three of them… The Music shop was also our home, we worked there, and made more than enough money for us both."

"A house… a Job… and money… were three of the dour things Mykan called Saint something four!"

"However… without that Something to make it all worthwhile, Mykan still did not feel happy, and that Something to make it all worthwhile was… _a Wife_!"

"A Wife?" asked Yuri, "I see… because to a man, that would be the most wonderful thing to be worthwhile for."

Hiyoshimaru nodded. "After high-school, Mykan and I had entered a Piano and Keyboard club in college… it was in there that we met HER!"

"Tomoko Junata… a new girl who entered the club a singer, but was having a little trouble finding her voice."

"She didn't know the proper method you using her voice then, and she sounded just terrible. So terrible that the rest of the club members laughed at her."

"All of them… except us. We showed her the proper way of how to sing, and eventually she sounded so great that we showed the other big time."

"Since I was part of the soccer team, Mykan helped Tomoko every day. He played songs for her and she sang so beautifully. That for the first time ever, Mykan was not overcome by his shyness."

"As time passed on, Tomoko became close friends with us, we were a great team together, so great that we were chosen to do small concerts for the school together."

"Sometimes Tomoko would sing while we Mykan and I played, and other times we all would sing."

"Finally, one night while I was away at late night soccer, Tomoko asked Mykan to walk her home, and so he did."

"_Thank you Mykan… I don't what I would have done without you to help me." _She said to him.

"_Awe… it was nothing… I was glad to help."_ I said.

"_Here I want you to have this." _She said giving him something she bought at the store. _"It's a friendship bracelet… that way we'll always be reminded of how special we are to each other."_

"When Mykan got home the shop that night, there was no more arguing it… he had finally fallen in love."

"Over the next couple of Days, he began to wonder how he could tell Tomoko how he felt, because his shyness still haunted him… He wasn't even sure if Tomoko even felt the same."

"Until one day in class… He and Tomoko were about to leave for the day, when she stopped to ask him something important."

"_Mykan… I was wonder if…well" _she paused. _"Mykan… Do you have a Girlfriend?"_

I blushed like crazy, _"Uh well… No… I don't! Why do you ask?"_

"_Mmm… just curious."_

"It was after then and there that Mykan made up his mind, he just had to tell Tomoko how he felt… and he knew just the way to do it to."

"He decided to put his feelings for her in a song, but not just any song, one made by his own hand… one that was perfect for Tomoko and that no one else would here."

"He spent all his free time and Endless nights trying to compose the melodies and lyrics for the song… finally sometime in spring, he got it."

_**(Mykan)**_

_I'll give you love, keep you close to me_

_No one in the world will ever hurt you_

_I swear that nothing will tear us apart_

_When trouble comes I won't desert you._

_I'll be your hero_

_I'll be your Robin hood._

_I'll be your Lancelot, _

_the way I said I would_

_I'll be your Hero_

_I'll be your Ivanhoe_

_Love as my sword, so have no fear_

_Oh I'll be…_

_Yes, I'll be Your Hero_

_I'll be Your Hero_

_-I'll give you hope, keep you safe and free_

_When you need a song I'll be there to play it._

_Let someone shoot you and I'll take the blow_

_When the Dragon comes I'll go and slay it_

_I'll be your hero_

_I'll be your Robin hood._

_I'll be your Lancelot, _

_the way I said I would_

_I'll be your Hero_

_I'll be your Ivanhoe_

_Love as my sword, so have no fear_

_Oh I'll be…_

_Yes, I'll be Your Hero_

"Mykan finally had it all perfectly planned, and all he needed to do now was tell Tomoko, except for one thing… his shyness kept blocking him every time he wanted to try"

"So he decided to wait on it. Besides… he also didn't know what would happen if he and Tomoko became a couple."

"He and I still did have the music store to manage, and with me always at soccer practice, Mykan had to look after the shop by himself. "

"Besides… he knew Tomoko was proud to see him andI sharing the shop together… but he began to wonder if she was more interested in a guy who had a great career, and made millions."

"Poor Mykan had no idea of what to do!"


	5. I have found you!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hiyoshimaru was right… the story was getting sweeter. "Gee… Writing a song for someone to tell you how feel… that's so romantic." She said.

Hiyoshimaru nodded, "Yeah… But sadly… it wasn't meant to be." He said sadly.

"Why… what happened?" asked Yuri.

"For the rest of the term, Mykan kept pondering over his thoughts of what to do."

"_My heart is all torn up, what should I do? Should I tell her or not?"_

"One day he was sitting by himself in the lunchroom with his music sheets folded up by his side, when Tomoko came over."

"_Oh there you are."_

"_Oh… hey Tomoko."_

"_I hope you don't mind me asking, but is everything okay, Mykan?"_

"_Oh… it's nothing."_

"Tomoko then handed him a well packed lunch of all his favorites, because Mykan was too busy to remember to bring his lunch that day."

"_I made it especially for you. I feel food always tastes better when you share it with someone special."_

"_She made me lunch…" _I thought. _"I'm in love!" _and I softly began to cry.

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Well… it's jut that… no one's ever made lunch for me like this before. Except for my mom, that was long, long time ago."_

"_Why you poor thing."_

"I'll never forget that look on Mykan's face when he tasted the sushi Tomoko made."

"…_Delicious!" _I squeaked.

"_I'm glad you like it Mykan."_

"_This settles it…"_ I thought. _"I have to tell her how I feel… I'll ask her when she has free time after school and then play her the song."_

"_Uh… Tomoko…" _I asked, _"I was wondering… If… maybe…"_

"But then I came over to the table, and my first words were…"

"_There you are cuddle bear."_

"_Ooh… hi there honey-dew."_

Yuri's eyes widened. "Oh no!" she sighed.

Hiyoshimaru nodded. "Indeed… We even shared a soft kiss right in front of Mykan."

"_What… don't tell me you two are actually dating!" _I said in shock.

"_Oh… I forgot to tell you." _Hiyoshimaru said while blushing. _"Tomoko and I are engaged."_

I was crushed… _"You… you're getting… married."_

"_Yes… sometime in the fall." _Tomoko said while blushing.

"We both turned just in time to see Mykan run out of the room, it tears of severe pain and heartbreak, and I think I could tell just what he was thinking."

"_Why… why didn't I just tell her when I had the chance? Now I've lost her forever… to my brother of all people."_

"_Love! …You've shot an arrow at my blood for the first and last time, 'cause I'm never falling in love again."_

"Tomoko and I found the friendship bracelet she had given Mykan, it was smashed to pieces along with his discarded song he wrote for her."

"We tried to cheer him up over and over, but he wouldn't even let us come within ten yards of him."

By this time, Hiyoshimaru was in tears. "Oh… my goodness." Cried Yuri, "He really must have felt hurt."

"He was…" cried Hiyoshimaru, "He never spoke to me, Tomoko, or anyone who supported us ever again."

"He even quit the Keyboard club and started getting violent toward us, that he was expelled."

"Finally… when he started hitting me, I knew I had to move out as quickly as I could… and I can't even remember the last time he ever smiled."

"Oh… I'm very sorry to hear that." wept Yuri. Hiyoshimaru handed her a Handkerchief.

"It's not really his fault… if it's anyone it's mine, and Tomoko's. If only we had told him that we were dating for a while in the first place this probably wouldn't have happened."

"But now Mykan runs the music shop all by himself, and he hasn't even dared to try and find love."

"We really want to help the guy, and we want him to come to our wedding, but He just refuses to come, Tomoko and I are thinking of Postponing the Wedding until we can get him to come."

Yuri couldn't blame him. Not having a family member you love being there and supporting you on that special day, she would postpone her wedding in a second if it ever happened to her.

Eventually, Yuri and Hiyoshimaru bid good night to each other, it was getting late, and the wedding, if there was still going to be one, was now in less than three days.

After they left, Lord Pluie smiled the most sinister and dastardly smile ever. "I don't need anymore proof!" he said. "Super Devil… I have found you at last."

Then he vanished into the night…

**_The Next morning_**…

I was getting some morning fresh air on the roof of the music shop before I opened it up.

I still did miss my brother badly, and I didn't want to lose him like this, but he still betrayed me, he never told me he and Tomoko started Dating while I was still in the shadows.

I had been on my own without even looking at their faces, not even in the news paper about their wedding. I was determined to keep them, and love out of my life for good.

Suddenly, as I turned to go back inside, the winds began picking up rather violently. "Ah… WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I cried out.

Then I saw a rather creepy looking guy standing in midair. "Well… Hello there." He addressed me in a sinister look.

His eyes were so cold and dark, a chill ran up my spine. "Who are you, what do you want?" I asked.

"Mykan Sutumatsu… You are the one I have been searching for, so I am taking you to Queen Raindevila!"

"NO...!"

He fired some sort of black lightning at me, and I vanished into thin air. "Hmm… mm… mm! I have you now Mykan." Then Pluie vanished off back to the Devil's world.

Once there… he placed me on some sort of bed that surrounded me with dark energy. On one side, the positive energy and love was being extracted from my body and into a file glass.

On the other side, Pluie was inserting the potion into me, which would grant me super dark powers, and fill my mind with all there was to know about the Angel word and the Devil world.

"Well done, Lord Pluie, very well done indeed." said Queen Raindevila. "My faith in your lack of success is momentarily restored."

Pluie bowed, "Thank you my Queen." He said with honor, "Now it is only a matter of time before he fully awakens as the Legendary Super Devil."

"Ah, The Super Devil… I remember well." Said the Queen. "He was said to be the strongest Devil in all the Known Universe, spreading chaos and destruction to every loving thing he touched."

"Sadly… The Love Angel, using the powers of the Saint Something Four locked him away and sapped out all his great power, and he has long since been gone from the Devil's world… until now."

It looked as though I had really had it, because even though I was unconscious, I could feel my body slowly beginning to transform as my pure memories died out.

All that remained, was to wait until awakend!


	6. The Legendarry Super Devil!

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Just to point out…**_

_**Yes it is true… I do tend to use the same Band of Seven from Inuyasha, I just couldn't help myself…. They're perfect for this fic.**_

_**So it's settled… I'm using them and that's that.**_

The Transformation was nearing completion, I looked much different than I had before.

My short Black hair was now longer and tied up just like Pluie's hair, my ears had gone pointy like an elf, and had dark earrings on them each. Even my outfit had changed too.

Now I was wearing Dark shiny Tights, A Red Cape held on with golden shoulder pads, Black gloves, Black boots, and finally, an evil looking mask went across the upper part of my face.

All this and still I was not ready yet. Pluie also had a rather sinister idea to present to the Queen.

He was proposing to revive the _Band of Seven_. A group of young warriors who loved to kill some much, that practically possessed the souls of Devils.

They were later hunted down and Beheaded by the Descendants of the love Angels from the Feudal Era, and had been gone for some time.

Queen Raindevila thought about it, and decided that as Super as the Super Devil, even he could not be everywhere at once.

"Very well Lord Pluie…" she said, "The Band of Seven shall arise and serve under the command of the Super Devil, once he is fully awakened."

Lord Pluie bowed in thankfulness, and he left me in the machine to let it finish it's job.

"The Band Of Seven… shall be reborn with new purposes, and greater powers than before." He chuckled to himself as he scurried off.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Only two days to go, but Momoko's Papa delivered the bad news that Wedding had indeed been postponed.

It turned out that I had been reported Missing, "Hiyoshimaru is really upset, he and Tomoko just can't go on without him."

Momoko felt really bad, she was really looking forward to this, but she wondered why they would cancel the plans just because of me?

She got her answer when she got to school, and Yuri told her and Hinagiku the whole story she got from Hiyoshimaru.

"Mykan is Hiyoshimaru's Twin brother?" asked Hinagiku. "We should have known."

Momoko was down right all puffy to hear that I planned to disown him as a brother just because he was getting married, but when Yuri told her why, she thought differently.

"Well I wouldn't blame him for being angry." Said Hinagiku, "I mean it was bad enough that his brother and Tomoko were in love, but not telling him in the first place…"

That was the least bit of their problems now. Right now they were still rather depressed about the wedding being canceled, but they did take a moment or two to feel bad for Tomoko and Hiyoshimaru.

Jama-P however wasn't so sure if I really just ran away. "I'd hate to say this girls, but I think there's more to Mykan's disappearance than meets the eye."

"And how can you be sure of that, Jama-P?" snapped Momoko.

"All I'm saying is, Mykan wouldn't just walk up and leave like that." Replied Jama-P, "After all, you did tell me that he cherishes that music shop."

The girls began to feel he could be right about that.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Everything was all ready…

Lord Pluie had already taken out all my pure energy and destroyed it, permanently sealing my fate as a Super Devil. "You have the honors my Queen."

Queen Raindevila smiled wickedly, and summoned forth a great surge of power to flash upon my body, and reciting an ancient Devil's chant.

"_Great power of the sky"_

"_Please hear my cry."_

"_Revive this soul with toil and strife"_

"_And with this body shall give him new life"_

He magic words causing my body to start quivering and glowing with a dark light."

"_Arise from the soils of that is your grave"_

"_And shall you with darkness over all love pave"_

"_You power and might shall now be restored"_

"_And soon thanks to you shall love be no more!"_

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… ARISE… MIGHTY SUPER DEVIL!"

My eyes opened, and I began breathing again. I took one look at Raindevila and asked… "How can I serve you, my empress?"

Raindevila smiled, "Mighty Super Devil…." She said, "You have just been brought back to life in the forum of a human, which gives you the ability to travel amongst the human world."

"I want you to find those capable of love and destroy them, and anyone engaged to be wed, use them to your own needs."

She carried and told me about the three love angels and the Saint something four, and that my first task was to find the one they call Limone, and put him out of action.

I bowed to her, "Your wish is my command my queen." I said, "To the fall of the love angels, and the destruction of all love."

**_Meanwhile in the angels realm_**…

Aphrodite awoke from her resting period, she looked rather frightened. "What is it, Aphrodite?" asked Limone.

Suddenly, he began to feel it too, "That… that energy. It's so dark, and hateful."

"I refuse to believe it, but I fear the worst has come." Cried Aphrodite, "But it seem the Legendary Super Devil has indeed been reborn along with the Band of Seven."

They both knew this would mean serious trouble for the love angels. "We must not allow them to fall victim to his evil intuition. Oh, Limone, you must hurry and find him before he gets to the love angels."

Limone bowed and then quickly returned to the magic stairway which connected the Angel world to the human world.

**_Meanwhile_**…

I reappeared on the other side of Japan in midair. "I sense a love wave near by." I said.

Just because one wedding was canceled didn't mean the same was for any others.

The Church that planed to host Tomoko and Hiyoshimaru's wedding still had other commitments, and at that moment a wedding reception was being held in it's backyard.

The Father of the Bride was finishing the story of how his daughter Kagura met and fell in love with her new groom Kyo.

When suddenly… A bolt of black energy shot at Kagura, knocking her off her feet. "KAGURA!" cried Kyo.

The crowd gathered around the fallen young bride, and her eyes snapped open, but they were glowing red and mean.

"Get the heck away from me, humans!" she snapped as she blasted them all knocking them all unconscious. "Love… Ha, what a joke!"

"Ka… gura, cried Kyo "Why…!" and he finally collapsed.

I landed next to Kagura and stretched my arms, "Ah… that was far too easy!" I chuckled. "You have done well my slave, Kagura!"

Kagura bowed to me, "I live only to destroy love, and anything similar to it." She hissed.

I nodded, but suddenly a golden glow of light shimmered from behind me, and the magic staircase appeared. "Ah… right on cue!" I said to myself

Limone jumped off the stairs and quickly destroyed the small devil I implanted into Kagura, and Kagura was knocked out too.

"Alright, Super Devil… I've found you." he snapped while grasping his sword. "Come out and face me like a true Warrior!"

"Hmm, mm, mm… Yes Limone, You found me!" I said from out of nowhere. "But you'll soon be wishing you hadn't!"

Limone flowed the sound of my voice, but as soon as he turned around I had swung my fist clean into his gut, knocking him clean out cold. He never even had a chance of a chance to react.

As soon as Limone was knocked out, I proceed and quickly used my dark Magic to destroy the magic stairway. So even if Limone were to get up, he could never get back to the Angel world.

As I stared into the rubble of the magic stairs, "Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah! It is done my empress!" I called up at the sky.

"Limone is now at my mercy, and the love angels are due to be next! Hmm, mm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah!"


	7. Limone gives to take

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Back at school, Jama-P was going absolutely crazy. "Limone… he's in trouble, I can feel it!" he whined.

"Limone…. In trouble." Cried Momoko. "Let's go girls!" Yuri and Hinagiku nodded, and they sprinted up and left the building.

"Gee… wonder where they're off to in such a hurry?" Yousuke asked himself as he saw them running.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Limone was still badly injured after that just ONE punch from my Super Devil powers.

"Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! What's the matter little angel? To caring about love to fight back?" I mocked.

Limone could barely move. "You… wicked… creature!" he squeaked, "You will never win."

I just metamorphic my left arm into a sword blade. "Oh, I don't see how Lord Pluie ever passed this opportunity up."

"SO LONG LIMONE!"

I drew back my arm ready to cut him into ribbons, but before I could my head began throbbing like crazy.

"ARGH… AH… NO… WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" I cried out. Even Limone couldn't understand what was happening.

I fell to my knees, and whimpered in pain as my arms started to throb too. Then Pluie appeared.

"Steady there, Super Devil." He said while helping me up, "You may be one of us now, but your human body still requires time to get used to your new powers."

I nodded wearily. "I am… weak." I groaned, "But I shall gather my strength and strike again. They haven't heard the last of me!"

Before Pluie took me back to Raindevila, he called forth what appeared to be a rather HUMONGOUS creature, about the size of the church itself.

"You shall pick up where we left off." He said to the creature, "Kyokotsu… do not fail us!" then we were gone.

The Creature chuckled sinisterly, "Ah… some many times that I have missed." He growled. "Which one goes first?"

He started with Kagura, and began sucking the love energy right out from her.

As the creature continued to suck away at the energy of the fallen people. "Hey you there!" called a small voice from behind.

The giant turned around and he saw three teenage girls in bridal gowns behind him. "Ah… I was wondering when you would show up." He snarled.

The three brides stood their grounds. "Ruining someone's wedding, the most important day of their life is unforgivable." Snapped Momoko.

"I am the love angel, I am Wedding Peach, and I am extremely angry with you!"

"I am the Love Angel Lilly, and I am also very angry with you!" snapped Yuri.

"I too am very angry with you, and I am the Love Angel Daisy!" added Hinagiku.

"Pah, Ha, ha… So you are the so called Love angels I was sent to destroy!" said the Giant. "This day just continues to grow better and better for me."

"Jama-P… what Devil is this?" asked Lily, but Jama-P was just standing there all quivering with fear. "Well… Jama-P?"

"I… Can't tell!" he cried. "I'm sure if he even is a devil!"

Peach steed forward, "That can be." She snapped holding out her bouquet. "SAINT BRIDAL TEMPETE!"

She fired her love waves at the giant, but to their dismay the Giant didn't even flinch. "Ha, ah, ah, ah… You're worthless Love waves are no match for Kyokotsu of the Band of Seven!"

"_Did he just say… Band of Seven?" _Thought Jama-P

He charged forward and slammed his huge hand at the ground making the Earth shake, and the four Angels to get knocked off their feet.

"Ha, ah, ah… Here I come!"

Luckily since he was so big, he wasn't all that fast giving the girls a good change for quick change.

"BRIDAL CHANGE. WEDDING DRESS TRANSFORM!" they all cried, and at once they became the three love Angels.

"I'll go first…" said Lilly. "SAINT LIP LINER. RAINBOW WRAP!"

Sadly her Rainbow ribbon wasn't long enough to even get one way around Kyokotsu's huge body. "It's no use… He's way too big!"

"You'd better believe it!" Kyokotsu chuckled, and he slammed at the ground again, at least this time the Angels were able to jump up and avoid the trembling.

"Split up, he can't follow us all at once!" shouted Daisy, and the Angels all went in different directions.

Kyokotsu however expected a strategy like this, so he whipped out a huge ball 'n' chain, and whirled it around. "You were saying?" he grunted.

The Angels knew they had to get Kyokotsu away from the church before he damaged it. So the all lead him on into the field just behind it.

At least the church and the people were safe now, but the Angels still hadn't a clue of how to destroy him.

"He must have some weakness on him somewhere." cried Daisy. "SAINT DUELPLET. DAISY BLIZZARD!"

Her frozen winds managed to freeze his huge ball and put it out of action. "Hah… is that the best you can do?" mocked Kyokotsu.

Suddenly his body began to glow with all the love energy he had taken from the people in the churchyard. "This will teach you all to mess with the Band of Seven!"

He concentrated all the energy into dark power, and fired. The Love Angels were barely able to dodge the blast and they each were given a bad graze from the hit.

"Love Angels… No!" cried Jama-P. "Ohh, what ever am I going to do? Think Jama-P… THINK! GAHH THERE MUST BE SOMETHING I CAN DO!"

Kyokotsu slowly made his way over to the fallen Angels, they were weak, but not beaten yet. "Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Three Angels about to get crushed with only one stone!" he chuckled.

Stone was right, he was holding a rather large Boulder over his head, and the Angels were trapped. "Say your prayers little angels!"

The Angels screamed for help, and help they actually got, because right at that moment Kyokotsu felt something stab him clean in the back!

"GAAAAAAARGH… WHAT!" he turned around.

"Look it's Limone!" cried Daisy, "He's okay!"

Limone smiled at the love angels and then pulled his blade out from Kyokotsu's back. "You have some nerve coming back only to serve evil Kyokotsu." He said bravely.

"Worthless angel… I shall show you!" snapped Kyokotsu, as he charged forward. Limone's Sword began to glow.

He actually had the power to energize his sword with his is own body energy, and the sword began glowing brightly.

"I see your weak-spot!" cried Limone, and he leaped up in an all out rage, and slashed away at Kyokotsu's heart.

Kyokotsu began whimpering in pain as the heart from his body, which was artificial exploded. "NO… IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

His flesh had evaporated into nothing, and all his bones crashed into the ground and vaporized into dust.

"Look… he did it!" cried Lilly, but the victory cheer was cut short after Limone collapsed into the ground. He was actually still hurt from the wound that I gave him earlier, but that wasn't his only problem.

The three love angels powered down and the girls knew they had to get Limone to safety.


	8. The legend of the Band of seven

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

In the Devil's world, I had finally managed to gather up my strength again, but was not entirely ready to battle yet.

"You will return to the Human world as you human-self." Said Raindevila, "No one must find out that you are the Super Devil."

"You will use this time to grow accustomed in balancing the power in your body. Meanwhile… the Band of Seven will act as a decoy for you."

I bowed to her and said, "I understand my Queen. No on will learn of my true identity, anyone who does shall be eliminated."

I returned back to the music shop as my former-self. So I didn't look anything like a devil anymore, but it didn't change who I really was now.

So I planned to spend my day like I always.

While back at the chapel, all the people had been restored now that Kyokotsu was gone, but they didn't remember a thing.

They all had left the grounds, except one young man stayed behind in the shadows of the trees. "So, Kyokotsu has been defeated." He hissed.

"Yes… it is true." Said Lord Pluie who was with him. "And now Jakotsu, you shall pick up where Kyokotsu failed." Then he was gone.

"_Hmm, these Love Angels. I just hope that they're not beautiful as master Super Devil says they are."_ Jakotsu thought.

**_The Next Day_**…

Word had gotten out that I had been found, and everyone was so happy for me. So happy, that Hiyoshimaru and Tomoko announced they're wedding would carry on as planned.

For once the girls didn't get all jumpy and excited about it. They were more concerned about Limone, he was still resting from his battle with Kyokotsu.

Since they couldn't rightly keep him in either of their homes, the girls brought him to an old abandoned bunk near the woods which no one had been in for years.

"I just don't understand it." Said Hinagiku, "Why didn't Limone just go back to the Angel World?"

Suddenly, Momoko's locket began to glow. "Aphrodite… it's you!" she cried. "What's happening?"

"Love Angels… Limone is in great danger." She told them of how the magic stairway to the angel world had been smashed, and was now out of commission.

"How, could Kyokotsu do something that cruel?" asked Yuri, "He wasn't even a devil."

"Ah… but Angel Lilly…" said Aphrodite, "I'm afraid the Band of Seven was not responsible for the destruction of the stairway. It was the Super Devil!"

"Super Devil!" the girls all said at once.

The Super Devil was the most devious and formidable of all the devils, he was even thought to be stronger than Queen Raindevila herself.

Eventually he was sealed away in the void of destruction where his body was destroyed forever, and his powers were lost.

"But how could the Super Devil had done this… if he's gone?" asked Hinagiku.

Then it became clear that somehow the devils must have found a way to revive the Super Devil into a human's body.

Whoever the Super Devil was now, they could be rest assured that he was coming for them, and if he was already strong enough to destroy the magic stairs, who knew what else he was capable of.

Their only possible option was to find the body where the Super Devil lurked and destroy the devil inside him, before he grows too powerful.

Momoko scratched her head. "Okay… then why wasn't he there in the battle, and just who is that Kotsu… Kyo… whatever he is."

Jama-P took over the explanation. Lord Pluie had told him a tale of Seven blood-thirsty warriors of centuries ago.

Each one had their own special powers and gifts, yet they were so ruthless and vile, that they were later hunted down and destroyed before the Devils could make them their lackeys.

Jama-P also knew how they were immune to Wedding Peaches Bridal Tempete… because they were not being possessed by Devils, but in fact, given artificial Deviled hearts that keep them alive.

These hearts would not only give the Band of Seven the power of the devils work, but it the key source of their life energy. Destroy the heart, and you destroy them.

"Thanks to Limone… we were able to defeat the one called Kyokotsu." Said Jama-P, "Count on the other six members coming after us."

"So this Super Devil must be using these band of seven members to search for us while he goes off and destroys love." Said Yuri.

"But has this got to do with Limone being in danger?" asked Momoko.

Aphrodite told them that Limone had a special power, enabling him to change his body energy into Cosmic powers to help defeat enemies,

However, using that technique is fatal to his health, and only by returning to the Angel world can he restore his energy to normal.

If he were to use this attack even one too many times. He would surely cease to exist.

"You… you mean… he'll die!" cried Momoko.

Aphrodite nodded, "The only chance he has to return here is for you love Angels to defeat the Band Of Seven and the Super Devil while we in the angel world repair the stairs."

The girls knew they wouldn't have much of a choice, but there was still one problem. "We barely managed to escape the last battle!" said Yuri. "How are we supposed to face the rest of the band?"

Aphrodite smiled, "The secret lies somewhere within your pieces of the saint something four." She told them.

"You will discover what it is very soon… for now I must leave you all, but use extreme caution love angels. You are about deal with an evil that is beyond all imagination!"

With her final words spoken, she faded out, leaving the girls with many unanswered questions. Ones that even Jama-P couldn't figure out.

"I'll watch over Limon while you girls are busy." He said to them.

Suddenly, their heads all snapped up, they had been sitting in the bunk for a long time, and realized they had only five minutes to get to school.

Trusting Jama-P with all they had, they tore out of the bunk like lightning, and ran off to school.

They ran straight past my music shop as they went.

I had finished serving my latest customers and just my luck, some of them were Tomoko and Hiyoshimaru's wedding planers ordering music for the wedding.

"We really hope we'll see you there." Said one of the men.

I smiled and waved back at him, "I don't know, but we'll see." I said happily, but as soon he was gone and I was by myself…

"Humph… I will be going to the wedding." I hissed sinisterly, "But not the way anyone expects… Hmm, mm, mm, mm!"

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I know the real Jakotsu is a Gay Homosexual to all MEN…. But I decided to give him a change for once, so it wouldn't nearly be as sickening.**_

**_Besides… except for Limone in these early episodes of Wedding Peach, there are no cute boys for him to goggle over._**


	9. Scarlet has a crush

**CHAPTER NINE**

At school the soccer team was practicing as usual, but Yanagiba wasn't there. The girls were surprised and couldn't understand it in the least.

The Girls asked Yousuke if he'd seen him, "I know it's hard to understand, but his neighbours said they never saw him come home last night!"

This wasn't like Yanagiba at all. Now without him the soccer team had no idea of how practice should go.

"Gee… do you think Maybe poor Yanagiba was kidnapped?" asked Momoko. "What if he's being held hostage in a tower by blood thirsty monsters waiting to eat him alive!"

Yuri, and Hinagiku's lips curled into a frown. "Not likely Momoko, Yanagiba is way tougher than that." Said Yuri.

The girls walked up the street, thinking about the upcoming wedding in two days, but they were very worried.

The Band of Seven was still out there, and the Super Devil whoever he was would be sure to set his targets on Hiyoshimaru and Tomoko.

The Girls were snapped out of their trance when they saw Scarlet at the street crossing. "Hey Scarlet!" called Hinagiku, but Scarlet didn't even turn around.

The girls noticed she was staring at the Music store down the street, MY music store, and it almost looked as though she was blushing too.

"HEY SCARLET!" yelled Momoko.

Scarlet finally came back to Earth, "Huh… oh hey girls." She said.

"What's up… what are you staring at? Asked Momoko, then suddenly they saw me. Scarlet was staring at me.

I was helping unload a shipment of keyboards the I had ordered to sell in the store, and Scarlet seemed amazed at how I was able to lift so much with ease.

Once the truck had pulled out of the way, I was about to go inside, when the girls called out to me.

I looked up, and waved, "Momoko… Yuri… Hinagiku." I walked right up to them, and Scarlet was amazed that the girls already knew me.

"He even owns and runs the music store." Said Momoko, "And he really has a great skill as a keyboard player."

Scarlet suddenly began to feel all shy. "Hey Scarlet, are you alright?" I asked to her, she blushed and then…

"I… uh… Oh, Gee, look at the time… GOT TO GO!" and she tore up the street like lightning.

The girls did wonder what her problem was, but they also wondered how I knew her, and I told them I used to play songs at her school.

Scarlet was even thought to have had a huge crush on me, "But… there's no way I can even return her feelings to her." I said sadly. "I have to get back to work."

The girls couldn't help but still feel sorry for me, because they knew it was reminding me of Hiyoshimaru, and that I was disowning him.

"I wish there was something we could do for him." I heard the girls chat over, but I smiled wickedly as I walked across the street.

"_Don't waste yourself girls. Only the Devils can help me now." _I thought to myself.

I walked into the music shop and went into the backroom. I took out a special key from my pocket and opened up a steel door that said BROOM CLOSET!

The door was actually a gateway to my secret hideout given to me by Raindevila, and them moment I walked in… I transformed into the Super Devil in a blaze of fire.

I took my place on my throne in the center of the strange room around me, and lord Pluie appeared in front of me.

"Super Devil… you have fully recharged now." he told me, "When and where is your next love wave target?"

I smiled wickedly. "Hmm, mm, mm… wouldn't you like to know?" I mocked, "If I am correct, which I usually am… Jakotsu should be carrying out my wishes as we speak."

I snapped my fingers and images were show of couples in the park. "A Romantic park at sunset, a perfect place to strike."

Pluie seemed pleased with my work, "I shall leave you to your own devices." He said, and he left.

I turned back to the screen. "Ah, those poor pitiful couples, in just a few moments this will be one romantic evening they'll never forget!"

"Ah, Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… Hu, hu, hu, hu, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Meanwhile, in the park_**…

A shadowy figure was sitting in the trees. "Ah, at last, the sun is setting. Time to make my move!" he hissed.

A lot of the happy couples were on dates in the woods, or enjoying the sounds of the evening.

One lucky man was even proposing to his girlfriend, and she said yes. They were about to share a kiss when suddenly…

They were hit from behind by what seemed like blades moving in a rather serpent style. The blades didn't kill them, it didn't even cut them, but it did knock them all out cold.

Then another couple was attacked… and another, until almost every couple in the park was down.

The stranger jumped out from the shadows. "Ha, ah, ah, ah… that was far too easy!" he chuckled. "Oh… so many pretty women too!"

"Oh well… the job must be done first!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

The girls had no information of Yanagiba, and also found Limone still resting in the bunk.

"Could this night get any worse?" cried Momoko.

Jama-P practically smashed through one of the old windows howling like a wild dog. "I was just in the park and saw a lot of couples being knocked out cold."

Momoko's head dropped down, "It just got worse." She complained. "Go get the others… I'll head over there first."

Jama-P nodded, "Be careful Lady Momoko… no telling what you may find there." He cried and then sprinted off.

Momoko whipped out her locket. "BEAUTIFUL WEDDING FLOWER!"

She Straightened up her Wedding gown, and took off for the Park, luckily no one saw her, or they'd think some crazed bride got loose.

"_Oh… I've got a really bad feeling about this." _She thought.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Jama-P had gotten hold of Yuri, and she passed on the word to Hinagiku, and soon they were on their way too.

They waited until they were in the park, and then transformed. Then they were off to find Wedding Peach.


	10. The Snake sword of Jakotsu

**CHAPTER TEN**

The Strange man in the park was souring our many of the fallen couples he had attacked. He was trying to decided which pretty women to still energy from first.

"Hmm… this one's pretty, but not beautiful." He said. Then he moved onto the next girl, and she was perfect.

"Hold it right there…" came a voice, "Put that girl down!"

The young man gently placed the girl back on the ground, turned round. "Hey… are you the one I am searching for?" he asked, "Are you, Wedding Peach?"

Momoko jumped down from the tree. "Indeed I am… I am the love Angel Wedding Peach, and I am extremely angry with you!"

The Young man's eye's twinkled and his cheeks went all red, "MY word… YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!"

Peach's features suddenly changed, "Excuse me…?" she asked, as the young man continued to eye her from head to toe.

"Oh, you are so elegant, especially that hairstyle of yours." He cooed under his breath, "I want them!" he licked his lips.

"_Who is this guy… is he for real?" _thought peach. Then suddenly, Jama-P, Lilly and Daisy joined her. "Sorry we're late Peach." Said Daisy.

The young man then began to eye at the other two… _"Two more love angels… this is my lucky day." _He thought

"But enough about this… who is this man?" asked Jama-P. "I can't sense any Devil possessing him, but he does have the same artificial heart as Kyokotsu did."

Yuri suddenly remembered, "Aphrodite told us… Seven mercenaries who loved to kill that were later destroyed by the Love angels." She said. "Tell us… are you one of the Band of Seven."

The young man just eyed her exactly like he did for Peach. "Wedding Peach is rather Charming, but you're pretty sexy looking yourself Lilly!" he cooed wickedly.

Peach and Lilly both shared disgusting looks with each other.

"But to answer you're question…" said the man as he withdrew his sword, "Yes, I'm part of the band of Seven… The Name is, _Jakotsu_!"

"Jakotsu?" asked Daisy, "Hey that sounds just like Kyokotsu's name."

"Mmm, ha, ah, ah, ah… You're as smart as you are beautiful yourself Lilly." Laughed Jakotsu.

"All members of the Band of seven, all our name's end in .._KOTSU_. Which means… BONES! But enough chitchatting for now, I want see your styles."

The girls thought they may well get this over with. "BRIDAL CHANGE WEDDING DREES TRANSFORM!" they all cried out.

Once their transformation was complete. "A toast with milk… to the three of us… Together forever!"

Jakotsu's eyes glittered even brighter than before. "Ooh… you're even prettier in those outfits." He cooed. "But I'd better get a grip."

He raised his sword in the air. "NOW TAKE THIS!" He slashed his sword, and the blade seemed to stretch out on many other blades connected.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Jama-P… The love angels each jumped out of the way just in time.

"It is useless to try and run from me!" snapped Jakotsu, and his blade seemed to continue to pursue the angels everywhere.

"His sword… it moves just like a Snake… It just keeps striking!" cried Daisy. "How are we supposed to avoid it?"

"Split up…" cried Lilly. "He can't follow all three of us at once!" The others nodded and hoped off.

"Ha, ah, ah, ah… That fear in your eyes is so captivating." Said Jakotsu. "But don't think you can escape my Serpent-Sword that easily."

He began pirouetting around while swinging his sword, and this indeed allowed it to travel in many directions.

Daisy barely Dodged it. Peach was knocked off her feet by the blades side, and Lily was grazed on the wrist, but it wasn't that bad.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah… Your blood is so beautiful Lilly. I can't wait to see you covered in it."

"_Oh… this is hopeless." _Peach thought to herself, _"The sword comes back even it hits something." _Suddenly she had an idea. _"So… we have to find a way to get it stuck."_

She hopped over behind the fountain towards Lilly. "Lilly… get ready to jump." She said softly, Lilly nodded.

Daisy saw them behind the fountain and she caught on to what she had to do. She shot them a wink.

"Oh, Jakotsu…" cooed Lilly.

Jakotsu turned round, and saw Lilly and Daisy posing seductively at him. "Hey big boy… come get us." Peach cooed, and shot him a wink.

Jakotsu's artificial heart beat like crazy. "Oh… this is so much fun." He cried for joy. "You want it… HERE IT COMES!"

He wound his sword back, but as it traveled along across the fountain, Lilly and Peach leapt out of the way. "DO IT, DAISY!" they cried.

"SAINT PENDUEL… DAISY BLIZZARD!" Using her frozen winds Daisy froze all the gushing water in the fountain and Jakotsu's sword became trapped.

"GRR… You love angels Tricked me!" he roared as he tugged and pulled on the sword "No fair!"

"Think fast… ANGEL KICK!" cried Peach. Jakotsu looked up just in time to see Peach's foot wham him SMACK in the face, and he fell down.

The Angels stood their ground. "Give it up Jakotsu… you're defenseless without your sword." Snapped Daisy.

Jakotsu stood up shakily holding his face. "How could you kick my pretty face?" he moaned. "That's cruel."

The Angels and Jama-P shared confused looks. "What a weird guy." Said Jama-P.

Jakotsu pulled his hand away from his face and noticed red marks all over his palm. "Wh… WHAT'S THIS!" he cried.

He looked at his reflection in the icy waters and saw what was happening. "BLOOD… I HAVE A NOSE-BLEED!" he whined. "Oh this is so horrible… MY PERFECT FEATURE IS RUINED!"

He tore off some tiny pieces from his outfit and stuffed them up his nostrils and continued to complain.

"If your like finished now…" asked Peach. "Tell us Jakotsu… who sent you here… was it the Super Devil?"

Jakotsu still kept his angry face up, "Of course he did… who else would." He growled.

It was in vain that the love angels tried to get any information about the Super Devil from Jakotsu. He wasn't even willing to tell them who he really was even he knew that himself.

All of them were so caught up in their own issues, that didn't see a small shadowy figure standing up in the tree tops.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh , heh… My, but Jakotsu hasn't changed a bit." He said behind a special muffler.

"Well to bad… he had his chance. Heh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"


	11. Poison master, Mukotsu: I'm heading off

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

From in my secret hideout, I was watching the battle happen through a magic ball.

"Sending Mukotsu to aid Jakotsu out of there was a good idea." I sniggered under my breath.

I stood up and summoned another member of the back of Seven. "You shall watch over the music store in my absence… but you may leave com nightfall."

The shadowy figure nodded, "You have my word, Master." He said in his deep voice, and with that I vanished.

**_Meanwhile in the park_**…

Jakotsu was finally able to pull his sword out from the ice, but it was still frozen stiff. "You blasted Love Angels." He growled. "My sword may be frozen, but I can still fight you."

"Bring it on!" snapped Peach.

They all charged towards each other, when suddenly they noticed a large void of black smog drifting towards them.

"What kind of Smoke is that?" asked Lilly. Jama-P floated in closer, and he thought he saw someone all dressed in white, but he was burned the moment he touched the cloud.

"OWCH… that's not smoke, it's _poisonous gas_." He whimpered while blowing on his burning tail.

Jakotsu growled, _"Mukotsu… Damn you… Not now." _he said to himself, then he ran away quickly before the poison reached him. "We'll meet again!"

The Love angels would have chased after him, but they quickly departed the field themselves before they got hit by the poison too.

The man in white stood there snickering to himself. "Heh, heh, heh, heh… that was fun." He hissed, and then walked off.

The poisoned cloud disappeared just as the man did, and all the fallen couples woke up, but as usual, they didn't remember anything.

**_Meanwhile_**...

The girls had run to Momoko's place and were finally able to cool off Jama-P's sore tail.

"What do you mean you saw someone in the mist?" asked Hinagiku. "How could anyone possibly survive that deadly cloud?"

"I couldn't get close enough to tell…" said Jama-P, "But I defiantly saw someone in there."

The girls began to think maybe he was part of the Band of Seven as well. Whoever he was?

"What's got me baffled, is the way Jakotsu ran off at the sight of the poison." Said Yuri, "Do you think he know's something about it that we don't?"

It was uncertain, but the only way they could figure it out was to find Jakotsu and confront him again, but not tonight.

So Yuri and Hinagiku left for home, and as Hinagiku passed through to the park on her way home, she heard voices coming from on the other side of the shrubs.

She peeked through a small hole and saw a small man dressed in white robes and wearing a poison shielding mask. He seemed to be mixing up some deadly herbs.

"Ah… perfect." He chuckled, "Just like Mother used to make."

Suddenly, there out of no where… "Why hello Jakotsu, it's been a long time, hasn't it."

Jakotsu just slapped him upside the head. "Hi, yourself, Mukotsu." He snapped, "Why, and how in the world could you just waltz in on my battle like that!"

"I sent him!" came a deep voice from in the shadows of the tree.

Yuri couldn't make out the shape, but he looked human, she didn't know that it was really me. She ran off before she got spotted.

Jakotsu and Mukotsu bowed down, "Master Super-Devil…" stuttered Jakotsu. "Forgive me your grace."

"Humph… poor pitiful Jakotsu, if only you could battle as well as you make a fuss of things." I said. "Now listen up, the both of you…"

"I'm off to do a little rounds across the world, and am leaving _Renkotsu _in my place until you are able to find your leader."

"I should be back by the time of my brother's wedding, and when I am, you are both take out the Love angels, and finish off Limone… Understand!"

Mukotsu bowed again, "You have our word on it, my lord." He said, "We shall have the love angels head and the Saint something four in your grasp in no time."

"You had better, for I am losing my patience. You would not want me to report you to the Queen now would you!"

The two men turned pink and Jakotsu got all panicky again, "Uh… No, No, No… we promise. You will have what you desire."

I nodded, "I'll be watching you all, Remember that!" then I vanished.

"Shesh… what a grouch." Jakotsu pouted. "Well, Mukotsu… We'll begin the attack tomorrow, but I want Wedding Peach to myself, Got it!"

Mukotsu nodded, "Fear not Jakotsu, I have no interest or attraction to that pesky angel, or her friends." He sniggered. "I'll take out her friends… unless you have a softness for them too."

Jakotsu winked and turned, "They're all yours." He said, and he left.

Mukotsu sniggered as he poured the venomous liquid he made into a canister, and fired it out as smog.

"Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah… This plan cannot fail."

**_Meanwhile, at the music shop_**…

Hiyoshimaru and Tomoko's wedding was the day after tomorrow…

My brother wanted to kick off his last date with Tomoko before the 36 hours of no seeing each other, with some romantic music on a CD.

"Excuse me, but where is Mykan?" he asked the pale man behind the counter.

"Mykan was called for a emergency… he will back by tomorrow he told me." Said the young man.

Hiyoshimaru paid for the CD and walked off. While the man behind the counter stared awkwardly as he left.

"_So he is the brother Master Super-Devil despises." _He thought to himself. _"His orders were that if he did not return by tomorrow night…"_

"_I was to do whatever it took to keep the wedding from proceeding."_

Whoever this guy was, he really had something nasty planned.

**_Meanwhile_**…

I already had several possessed brides attacking their loved ones at their own wedding receptions.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah… Excellent." I said as I hovered in the air absorbing the love energy I collected.

"_Super Devil, you are doing very well." _Queen Raindevila said to me through the waves. _"Continue on all this, and I shall reward you amply!"_

I nodded my head forward, "My soul-purpose is to serve you my Queen." I said. "With each love wave that I destroy, will our power increase."

Once the brides finished taking the energy, I snatched their energy away, and left them all to wake up with their loved ones and really go at it with hate.

"Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Beautiful!"


	12. The poison mist

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The next day when it was time for School, the girls went to the bunk to check up on Limone, but they found he was gone.

He couldn't possibly had gone back to the Angel world, or Aphrodite would have spoken to them.

They thought Maybe the Band of Seven had found him and finished him off, but Jama-P was still able to tell that Limone was alive and well.

If they knew Limone, he'd be fine wherever he was, as long as he didn't use that energy technique of his.

Yuri also wasted no time in telling the others what she saw last night. About Jakotsu, and a strange man in white, speaking to the Super Devil himself.

"I couldn't tell who he really was, but I think I've actually heard his voice somewhere before."

"Yuri, get real." Said Momoko, "If that was so, then that would mean that the Super Devil is a human living here in Japan."

Jama-P poked his head out from Momoko's book-bag "Lady Momoko, it could be possible." He said.

"Remember the Super Devil is strange being, who knows where he may lurk next."

Momoko, stuffed Jama-P back inside, "Quiet there, you want someone to see you!"

"See what…?" said Yousuke who came round the bend, "What are you girls up to now, you look really guilty."

The girls turned away and pretended not to hear him. They also noticed Yousuke in his soccer outfit.

"Yousuke… I thought practice was canceled for the week." Said Hinagiku.

"It was… but not anymore." Came a familiar voice from behind. The girls eyes lit up at the sight of Captain. Yanagiba.

"Oh, Dear Yanagiba… You're back!" they all cried at once.

Yanagiba winked at them and wished them a good day before running off with Yousuke to begin practice.

As expected the girls went all soft with Yanagiba on the brain again, and broke out into an argument over him again.

By the end of the day, the girls couldn't wait, for Tomorrow was supposed to be the day of the wedding they were invited to.

They didn't know what to expect, aside from trouble with the Band of Seven still out there.

Yuri decided to Take Jama-P home that evening, so she and Hingiku bid good-bye to Momoko for the day, and headed down different paths.

"Whew… it sure is hot today." Said Hinagiku, "Usually it isn't this warm in the fall time."

They decided to get a drink from the fountain in the park. When they got there, they noticed some sort of sand moving near the fountain… and an old lady lying flat on the ground near it.

The girls moved in closer to see what was going on, and the woman was barely breathing, but she was still alive.

Suddenly, Yuri and Hinagiku started to feel weak. "Hey… this isn't dust." Choked Yuri, then suddenly they heard a sickening chuckle.

It was the man in white, just as Jama-P said. "Heh, heh, heh, heh… You cannot escape from my poison." He said under his gasmask.

The girls finally collapsed, but they were still awake. Jama-P however didn't seem to be affected at all. "Tell me, are you part of the band of Seven?" he asked.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah! Yes." He answered, "I am _Mukotsu_; _Poison Master_!"

"_I knew it." _Jama-P thought, _"He is responsible for the poison I saw earlier."_

Mukotsu stepped forward to where the girls seemed frozen on the spot, "Fear not, ladies." He said.

"This is my special stun-spore. It will merely will paralyze your bodies, but your minds will remain quite alert."

"However… it and my other poisons don't work on, Devils, devil-like creatures, or Love angels transformed."

"This is, terrible!" cried Jama-P. "You won't get away with this!"

He lunged at Mukotsu, but he just whipped out a can of Poison aerosol, "Take this you pesky little pixy!" and sprayed him. No it didn't hurt him, but it did blow him away.

"Oh dear, Oh, dear… I must fetch Lady Momoko!" and he buzzed off.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… That takes care of that pest." Chuckled Mukotsu, "Now my pretties, it's just us alone!"

Fortunately at the time, Yanagiba was on his way home from soccer practice. "Hey… is that…?"

He saw Mukotsu carrying Yuri and Hinagiku over his shoulders into some sort of blue mist. "Oh, Man… that doesn't look good."

He didn't dare go to close to that mist as he was, but luckily he had enough money with him, and bought a gasmask from the hardware shop.

He was then spotted by Yousuke, who was also on his way home. He wondered where he was going with a Gas mask.

So he got a mask too, and followed him into the mist. Little did he know he too was being watched from my music shop.

"Hmm, mm, mm… Looks like Mukotsu knows just what he's doing, as do I as well."

The strange man held up a picture of the Chapel the Wedding was going to be held at tomorrow.

"I'll wait on it first… I just may be able to add a little bonus to our fun."

**_Meanwhile_**…

Bridal Wedding Peach and Jama-P were already on their way, "So you say he's part of the band of seven?" she asked.

"Yes… His name is Mukotsu, and He IS responsible for the poison we saw earlier." He answered.

"But don't worry, his poison can't me, and it can't affect you as long as you stay transformed."

They finally reached the park and neared the entrance to the woods, when they were confronted by… "Jakotsu!"

"Hey there beautiful!" Jakotsu cooed as he fanned his outfit. "Fancy meeting you here this fine afternoon."

Peach's head throbbed in disgust, "Look, Jakotsu, I don't have time for this. So just let me through!"

Jakotsu just withdrew his sword and struck. "Yes… you're beautiful when you're angry!" he chuckled.

Peach dodged the sword. "Not this again." She moaned. "I have to move fast, Yuri and Hinagiku are in Danger!"

"BRIDAL CHANGE, WEDDING DRESS TRANSFORM!"

"Yes… Love angel… YOU'RE ALL MINE!" snapped Jakotsu, and he struck his sword again, but Peach evaded it.

She hopped over and tried to make it out, but Jakotsu's sword had curved and cut the trees down to block her pathway.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah… What's the matter, am I not mainly enough for you?" he mocked.

Now Peach was cornered, but she wasn't going to give up. _"This won't kill him… but It'll help me out."_

Her locket began glowing brightly… "SAINT MIROR, BRIDAL BLAST!" and she fired the blast which hit Jakotsu clean in the face knocking him backward.

"GRR… WHY YOU WRETCHED!" but when he looked up, Peach had already leapt over the tree and Disappeared into the blue mist.

"WHY YOU… COME BACK HERE!"


	13. Mukotsu's story

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Deep in the woods, there was another abandoned bunk, surrounded in poison, where Mukotsu had Taken the girls.

Yuri and Hinagiku were still zonked out from the poison, but they could still see what was going on.

They found themselves strapped into hospital beds. Mukotsu stepped forward. "Ah, good, you're awake." He sniggered. "We are surrounded by a barrier of poison. No one will disturb us."

He walked up to the two girls and stroked their cheeks. "A shame that I have to do this, and to Such pretty young ladies too."

Though their bodies were weak, they could still speak. "What… do you want with us?" squeaked Yuri.

Mukotsu untied his mask in the back and took it off. "Take a good look at my face!" he said softly.

His face was all wrinkled, and partially withered away. "When I was alive, I was even attracted to Poison making when I was young."

**_FLASHBACK_**…

Mukotsu's wasn't always a Poison Master. Back in his living youth, he always had wanted to be a physician, help those in need of aid.

He had come up with the finest medicines, and they always had worked, Mukotsu had the makings of the finest medicine man in the world.

One day however, he was walking through the woods looking for herbs, and cut himself on an extremely rare, and venomous plant.

Mukotsu's face began to ache and burn, but none of his medicines helped him, even the leaches that sucked poison out of the body couldn't help him.

His young, and rather attractive looks had withered away, and he became as ugly as a demon. This put a big dipper on his business, for people were frightened by his looks.

Some even accused his own medicines for what happened to him, and now saw Mukotsu as a dangerous dealer.

Mukotsu's crowds got worse and worse, everyone who he tried to explain his looks to, they only ridiculed him and banished him from the medicine making world, under penalty of death.

Mukotsu grew angry and vengeful, so he decided to take revenge on all who cast him aside.

He went back to the woods and retrieved only the most venomous herbs he could find, and silently slipping them to anyone he came across.

He enjoyed the way his victims died from the poison so much, that he continued on and on with poison making.

One day… he was enlisted into the band of Seven, and was hear by dubbed as, Mukotsu, the poison master.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**…

"Still, it mattered not all the revenge I had endured, when al I really desired was to have my young youthful looks back again."

"Hmm, mm, mm, mm… But that's all going to change. Thanks to this little batch I've whipped up."

He directed the girls attention to a nasty looking contraption which seemed to be connected to a batch of Mukotsu's poison.

"Since I cannot gain back the looks that I lost, I'll just steal yours from you." He said.

"This poison will take away your youth and add it into my body. While at the same time, my ugliness will be transferred to you two."

Either it was the poison or from that last statement of them becoming ugly, Yuri and Hinagiku felt sick, yet they were too weary to even move.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! First I'll wire us up and then we shall begin." Laughed Mukotsu.

**_Meanwhile, Somewhere out there_**…

By this time I had about one quarter of the Earth's population under my spell, and a lot of people hated each other.

As for me… "Ahh… I can feel it." I chuckled as I looked down at my throbbing, growing muscles. "The Power of every bit of energy Pulsating through my veins!"

Just then Pluie appeared and gave me an update on the Band of Seven. "Apparently Mukotsu may be on hard times now, I a trust you have a plan?"

"Of course I have… what have you for brains, Pluie?" I said, "I've ordered Renkotsu to deal with those pesky love angels should Mukotsu fail."

"Just you wait, Pluie. The Saint something four will soon be ours."

"They had better…" said Pluie, "For as much as the Queen is pleased with your progress, she is one to still lose patients." Then he was gone.

Despite his words, even if the Band of seven were to let me down, I would still ensure victory for the Devils, but I did think it necessary to go back for a rest break, I still had to keep my act up.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Mukotsu had re-attached his gasmask, finished wiring the girls, and himself into the machine and began the process.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, Struggle all you like, there is no escape." He sniggered as he watched the girls struggle in pain as the poison reached them.

Just then… the door behind Mukotsu was busted down right over top of him and disrupted everything, and in waltz Yanagiba and Yousuke.

"Yuri, Hinagiku." Cried Yousuke, "Hey you what's the big idea!" he snapped at Mukotsu.

"GRR… How dare you two interrupt my process." Snarled Mukotsu. "Now I'm Mad!"

The girls tried to warn the boys that he was dangerous, but their voices were drowned out from the Poison.

Yousuke tackled Mukotsu to the ground, and the engaged a fist fight with him while Yanagiba cut the girls loose. "Yuri… Hinagiku… oh man, we've got get them out of here. "

Yousuke Punched Mukotsu down, and cleared the way. "Alright… lets go!" he cried.

But they hadn't even gotten a few feet out the door when Mukotsu sprayed them all with another Poison.

"Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah… I may not have gotten my youth back, But at least I'll be able to gain the Saint Something Four." He sniggered.

Yousuke and Yanagiba began to feel weary, and they collapsed right on top of the girls.

"Those masks will not help you." Chuckled Mukotsu, "This poison enters through the Eyes and skin."

"I of course have special mask and outfit that protects me from all my poisons. Hu, hu, hu, ah, ah, ah, ah."

He walked over to the four motionless bodies, then snatched Yuri's earrings, and Hinagiku's necklace.

That made two pieces down, and only two left.


	14. The world is in danger

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

As Scarlet walked down the street, she noticed the clouds of poison coming from the woods in the park.

She also got a bad feeling in her stomach, so she quickly transformed and ran right into the woods.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Mukotsu was admiring the two pieces of the Saint Something Four he had obtained from Yuri and Hinagiku.

"Ah… the _Something Blue_, and the _Something Borrowed_!" he chuckled. "So it appears that these two were love angels."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… I may not have gotten my youth back, but at least my little plot didn't go down in flames.

"That's what you think!" came a feminine voice.

Mukotsu turned round, "Huh? Who's there!"

"Devil or not, how dare you commit the sinister crime of hurting innocent people."

She pulled out her saint pure Sword, "I am The Love Angel, SALVIA, prepare to meet your doom."

"_GRR… Another Love angel, and this one is transformed!" _Thought Mukotsu. _"GRR, I'd better think of something fast."_

Mukotsu then turned on the water works and got down on his knees. "Oh, please love angel, I meant no harm done." He cried, "Please… give me another chance."

Salvia was no fool. "You think you deserve another chance after what you did to my friends… I think not." She charged forward with her sword at the ready.

Mukotsu quickly bolted upright, and dropped his act. "Fine then… TAKE THIS!" and he blasted her with a red gas which filled the whole yard by the bunk..

"This poison was made to even beat a transformed love angel." Snarled Mukotsu. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… Huh!"

He looked up and saw that Salvia had jumped up into the trees and avoided the red poison completely. "Even the best attack doesn't work if it misses." She mocked.

Then when the poison had died out, she leapt down from the tree. "GAHH… I'm getting out of here!" cried Mukotsu, but before he could turn and run…

Salvia made it over to him, and slapped his poison-mask away. "ARGH… NOT MY MASK!" he whined.

He began to inhale the poison and his body went all numb. "But… how… could I lose… To MY OWN POISON!"

"It's all over for you now!" cried Salvia, "SAINT, CAKE CUT!" she slashed her sword slicing Mukotsu clean down the middle, destroying his artificial heart.

"AAAAAAHHHH… THIS CANNOT BE!"

Mukotsu was gone, and all the poison around the area had lifted, but Yuri, Hinagiku, Yousuke, and Yanagiba still lay on the ground unconscious.

Salvia fetched the two treasure's from Mukotsu's rotting remains. "That was way too close." She said to herself.

"Hey, Salvia!" cried Wedding Peach as she came running up the path, but stopped in her tracks as she saw the motionless bodies.

"Oh my god… what happened!" she cried.

"They've were like this when I got here." Said Salvia, "But they all seemed to be at the mercy of this guy."

Jama-P recognized the body. "Oh no… It's Mukotsu, they must have fallen ill to his poison." He cried.

Peach and Salvia changed back into Momoko and Scarlet. Little did they know I was watching them through the trees.

"_Great, now Mukotsu's gone as well." _I said to myself, _"Ah well… his death is not in vain."_

"_Now I know the identity of the Love angels and where the Saint Something four are hidden."_

With that, I vanished…

**_Back at my hideout_**…

"First, Kyokotsu, and now Mukotsu." Said Renkotsu. "These Love angels would have been dealt with sooner had you killed them while you had the chance Jakotsu."

"Yeah… well what were you doing all this time?" protested Jakotsu, "Lazing about in the store all day to please the customers."

I pounded my fist on my throne capturing their attention. "Stop this bickering at once!" I said deeply. "As disappointed as I am about your failures, you have presented us with singular opportunity's."

Renkotsu nodded, "Yes… we now know the Love Angel's identities, and we do know that two angels were exposed to Mukotsu's poison."

"They shouldn't live any longer past sundown." Sighed Jakotsu, "But look at from where we stand!"

"Two members of the band of Seven have been destroyed, leaving only four of us left."

Renkotsu and I exchanged looks. "Seven minus Two equals Five!" I said. "Do the math properly Jakotsu, we still out number those angels."

"And besides… with two angels nearing their end already, that makes our job all the more easy." Added Renkotsu.

As we continued our conversation, Renkotsu said that his plan was all set to go. Not only could h finish off the poisoned victims, but maybe put a damper on my brother's wedding plans

"Renkotsu… you will eliminate the fallen love angels!" I said, "And Jakotsu, you will take on Angel Salvia."

Jakotsu's lips curled into a sneer. "Awe, Master… be reasonable!" He moaned, "The only one I'm interested in is Wedding Peach!"

"Don't argue with me!" I snapped back, "Wedding Peach will be dealt with soon enough."

"In my travels I came across another one of your band members, whom at this very moment is on his way. Wedding Peach won't know what hit her."

"Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… Mwu, Hu, hu, hu, hu, hu, hu, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

The World Wide News had received word that about half the people on Earth all seemed to be suffering from the same problem going about.

Lots of women, Mostly young brides, had been attack their own wedding receptions, hurting their loved ones, and then suffering from a fatal illness.

Other couples across the world were fighting with each other as if they weren't responsible for their actions.

Hiyoshimaru was really concerned about this, and even though he wasn't supposed to see Tomoko the night before the Wedding, he was still allowed to phone her.

He was thinking maybe they should cancel the Wedding until this whole mysterious thing was solved, but Tomoko thought differently.

"_I know you feel worried and all, and so am I, but that's been happening on the other side of the world… we'll be just fine."_

"I know… but I just don't want anything to happen to you, I've already lost my brother, I don't want to lose you too."

Tomoko knew he was trying to protect her, and he did have a point.

"_Where are you Mykan? Why won't you come to the Wedding?" _She thought.

In the end, they decided, that if anything else went wrong, they would indeed postpone the ceremony.

They didn't like doing this to all their friends and family they had invited… but something was going on out there.


	15. The falling forest

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The sun had set…

Yuri, Hinagiku, Yousuke, and Yanagiba were still out from the poison, and Momoko and Scarlet didn't know what to do.

They had no cell-phones, and the pay phone-lines were dead. They couldn't carry all four of them at once, and they couldn't rightly leave to get help either.

"Oh Yousuke… I'm so sorry." Cried Momoko. "Scarlet, what are we going to do?"

Just then, a young priest came strolling into the clearing. "Are you ladies in any trouble?" he asked kindly.

Then he noticed the motionless bodies lying on the ground. "Please help us." Cried Momoko, "They've been poisoned, they need help."

"Do you know of a place where we can take them?" asked Scarlet.

The priest nodded, he gently lifted Yuri and Hinagiku into his arms carefully. "Bring the other two, and follow me!" He told them.

Scarlet and Momoko trusted the Priest. They lifted up Yousuke and Yanagiba gently, and followed the Priest.

Little did they know that not only were they walking into another trap, but far away, some more trouble was walking toward them.

Somewhere on the other side of town…

Hiyoshimaru was walking down the street, spending what would be his last night as a single man, but he heard a loud KABOOM coming from the other side of the woods.

"What the heck…?" he said to himself, then he saw the tress fall down like Dominoes.

"_The… The park forest!" _he thought to himself. _"But the city held all restrictions to it's destruction."_

Hiyoshimaru ran down the path towards the woods, and he actually bumped into Tomoko on the way. Breaking the 36 hours of no seeing the bride allowed.

"Oh… Sorry… Tomoko." He said.

"It's not all your fault." She answered. She said that she was so excited about their wedding Tomorrow, that she couldn't sleep.

She decided to take a little stroll to take her mind off it, and she saw something weird happening in the forest.

"Right… let's check it out."

The woods seemed a little scary at night, but it got even scarier when all the lamppost lights went out.

Tomoko winced when that happened, she was one of those people who didn't like the dark. "Easy Tomoko, a little farther and we'll go back." Said Hiyoshimaru as he held her hand.

They walked a little farther, and Hiyoshimaru did happen to have a flashlight on him. "I don't see anything."

Tomoko looked around too, and then, she heard what sounded like five Buzz saw blades coming straight at them.

"LOOK OUT!" she cried as she tackled Hiyoshimaru to the ground just in time as five flying saw blades zoomed right past them, cutting down at least three more trees.

"What the…?" cried Hiyoshimaru, and then they both looked up and saw a strange looking figure in the distance. "HEY YOU THERE!" he called.

Then they saw the same saw blades fly right at the man, and fall perfectly into a what looked like the launcher on his back.

"Alright… who are you!" snapped Hiyoshimaru, He shined the light on the man, and then dropped it at the sight of what he and Tomoko saw.

The man… he was cover in bits of machinery, and metal. The thing took one step forward… "GRRSS" he hissed in his robotic like voice.

Hiyoshimaru and Tomoko screamed!

**_Meanwhile_**…

Just a little ways near the woods, was a church that was actually the Haku'un Chapel, one of the most holy places in all town for wedding ceremonies.

The Priest had kindly offered Momoko, and Scarlet to lay the others in the guest rest room in the back, and called the paramedics.

Actually, he secretly he didn't call them at all._ "If all goes according to plan." _He thought to himself, _"I can carry out Master Super Devils wish and be rid of two love angels."_

Momoko got a chance to even tell Scarlet about the Band of Seven, and this Super Devil who's has been the brains behind all these attacks in the world.

Just then… they heard Somebody screaming, coming from the forest nearby. "That… sounds like Hiyoshimaru." Cried Momoko.

Starlet's head popped up , "Hey, isn't he getting married here tomorrow?" she asked.

"Never mind that now…" snapped Momoko, "I'm going to check it out, you stay here and watch over the others." And she was off.

Scarlet would have followed, but by staying at the chapel, she could guard the place should the band of Seven come after them again.

She went back downstairs where the Priest was watching over the others, and Yuri seemed to be waking up.

"Scar… let!" she peeped. Her voice was very faint.

Scarlet shot her a smile.

"What a pity." Said the priest, "I understand that you all have inhaled a deadly poison! You should rest some more."

At those words, Yuri drifted back off to sleep, but her breathing was becoming shorter.

The priest saw that while Scarlet was distracted… He dipped some chloroform into a cloth, and moved closer over to her. _"Now's my chance."_

He was nearly ready to grab her, when suddenly she gasped, and her head perked up. "I sense… a great evil nearby!" she cried.

She asked the priest if he would kindly watch over the others while she went out to investigate. The priest agreed.

"_Drat…" _thought the Priest. _"Oh well… she'll back when it's too late. In the meantime, I'll have to dispose of these meddlesome love angels"_

Scarlet Transformed into her Armored self , and ran off along the other side of the woods.

There she met, Jakotsu… "Ha… I have found you at last!" she said with a sneer. "I am the Love Angel SALVIA… and Devil or not, I will defeat you!"

Jakotsu looked her over. "Hmm… well you are very pretty, but…" he sighed, "I hate to say this but you're just not doing it well for me!"

Salvia looked confused, "Whatever… are we going to fight or what?" she snarled as she drew her sword.

"Ooh… amazing. You have one too!" said Jakotsu as he withdrew his sword. "Then lets see who has the ultimate one!"

"Bring it on!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Wedding Peach, in Armor state, followed the path of cut down trees. "Look at this mess." She said as she ran. "It's got to be one of the Band of Seven."

She ran a little further North, and she saw them. Tomoko and Hiyoshimaru, both badly injured but not dead. "Huh!"

She took a long look at who, or What, was standing near them. This guy looked almost like a living Tank.

Whoever, or Whatever this guy was, he meant business.


	16. Ginkotsu The living Tank

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Wedding Peach took a long hard look at this strange man, who seemed to be almost completely covered in machinery.

His right arm was human like, but his left arm was a metal grasper on a spring loaded chain.

The Five flying saw blades seemed to rest perfectly into a disk launcher on his back.

A ten pound Tank cannon was attached over his left shoulder, and he even had a small sword on his belt.

Steam actually hissed out from his waist, and his voice actually sounded robotic. _"GRRSS… Wedding Peach!" _he growled.

Peach knew for a fact he was part of the Band of Seven, "You really look way too ugly to be human. So who, are what are you?" she asked.

The Machine-man eyed her. _"I'm called… **Ginkotsu**!"_

Suddenly the bells began ringing. "Human or not, You had no business cutting down these forests. For every tree has it's own right to live."

"I am Wedding Peach, and I am extremely angry with you." She roared, "I'm going to put an end to you, so I can help my friends out."

Ginkotsu growled "_GRRSS_… _So Thoughtless of you to leave your friends to suffer the effects of Mukotsu's poison! 'Cause at this rate, they won't live past Sunrise!"_

Peach's heart nearly skipped a beat, "Past… Sunrise?" she cried, "Are you serious?"

Ginkotsu nodded, _"But don't worry… for I'll make sure that you're there to GREET THEM ON THE OTHER SIDE!"_

He pulled on one of the strings on his chest amour, and the five Saw blades took off. Right toward Peach.

She ducked the first two, leaped over the second two, but was ending up just running away from all five of them again.

Eventually they did have to return to Ginkotsu so he could launch them again, and it was back to the chase.

Even if Peach managed to make it close to Ginkotsu, he just fired his cannon at her which she barely evade.

She did managed to Give Ginkotsu a taste of her Miror, Bridal blast, but Ginkotsu's armor was barley even scratched.

"_GRSS… I was warned to be careful of your power blast!"_ he sniggered, and then he had her running again from the saw blades.

Using her Saint something four power wouldn't do that good. It was built to absorb the energy admitted from the devils power.

But not only was Ginkotsu not a real Devil, but even if he were, he was only using brute strength… making the rings power ineffective to him.

"_Geh, heh, heh, heh, RRS… Quit jumping around so much!"_ He growled, _"You don't what your friends to die alone now, Do you?" _

Her Friends… "I've got to hurry, and help them!" she cried. She really should have stayed focused… because at that moment…

_**SLASH!**_

One of the flying saw blades had cut clean through her shoulder pad, and given her a very bad gash on her left shoulder.

"_Geh, heh, heh, RRS… Ooh… does it hurt?"_ chuckled Ginkotsu. Peach hadn't the slightest idea of how she was going to be able to beat him.

**_Elsewhere_**…

Salvia and Jakotsu were still going at it, and like the other love angels, Salvia was amazed at Jakotsu's Snake-sword.

"Come on you wench, die already!" Jakotsu growled as he slashed his sword again.

Salvia was beginning to get tired, the sword was very difficult to dodge, but then suddenly she began to smell _Smoke!_

"What's that?" she said as she turned around. "It's coming from the Chapel! Oh no!"

She sheathed her sword and ran off, "We shall fight another day Jakotsu!" she snapped.

"Hmm… nobody seems to like me that much anymore." Whined Jakotsu, and he let out a sigh of shame.

**_Meanwhile_**…

In the chapel… Jama-P who had flown to into the action was inside the chapel where the others lay motionless, and the fire was getting bigger.

"Oh… What am I going to do!" he cried, "I don't have the strength to get them all out of here. I have to try and wake them up."

He floated over to the bodies and tried to slap them all awake, but then he noticed that none of them were breathing.

"OH… OH NO… THIS IS HORRIBLE!" he cried. "What am I going to do!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Peach was also growing tired from battling it out with Ginkotsu, so far he had beaten her nearly to a pulp, and she was barely able to even scratch him.

Suddenly… she had an Idea, _"If I can't attack Ginkotsu with my own attacks, then maybe I can get him to attack his own self."_

"_GRRSS… Do you give up yet Wedding Peach?" _Ginkotsu Snarled.

Peach stood up wearily but not beaten. "I never quit… not while my friends are in danger, Ginkotsu!" she snarled. "AND I'LL JUST HAVE TO SHOW YOU WHAT I MEAN!"

"_GRRSS… You should have stayed down!"_ snarled Ginkotsu as he fired his saw blades again.

This time peach just let them chase her until she was out of Ginkotsu's sight. _"Huh?... Where'd she go!"_

"Up here, you junk heap!" she cried from above. Ginkotsu pointed his cannon all the way up and fired.

But Peach just stretched herself out of the way. "Good thin I pay close attention in gym." She giggled.

She landed directly in front of Ginkotsu, as he withdrew his sword ready to cut her to ribbons. _"This isn't over yet_!" he growled.

"That's what you think!" snarled Peach as she quickly leaped up and bounced off him up into the trees.

"Hey Ginkotsu… look up ahead!" she teased.

Ginkotsu did look up ahead, and… _"Huh!... GRRAAAAH!" _All five of his own saw blades slashed clean into him, and then his own shot came back from the sky and pelted him right into the face.

A loud rumbling sound, and Ginkotsu was buried alive under fallen trees and rocks.

"Ha… Score one for love." Peach smirk, but then she looked up ahead at the orange flares that lit the skies.

"That's coming form the chapel!" she cried. "Oh no… The others are still there!" and with that, she hopped away through the trees.

A while later…

Tomoko and Hiyoshimaru had awoken from their knock outs. "Are you alright, Dear?" he asked sweetly.

Tomoko nodded, "I'm fine… but the park sure isn't." she cried. All the damage done by Ginkotsu were just awful.

Tomoko tried to get up and walk, but her ankle was badly sprained, and even though his left arm was sprained as well, Hiyoshimaru lifted her up in his good arm.

"We better get to the hospital." He said, and they went off, only moments before the rubble behind them began quivering.

The tress scattered aside, and the rocks shattered as Ginkotsu rose up from the rubble. He was a terrible mess.

He had holes and gashes in his armor, His saw blades were all bent, his cannon was broken. Boy was he ever angry!


	17. SUPER Wedding Peach is born

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Peach ran closer and closer to the smell of the smoke, and sure enough there was Salvia staring horrified at the Haku' un chapel was indeed on fire.

"I don't believe it!" cried Peach as the Priest stood at the door was laughing sinisterly, and he transformed.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! I am _Renkotsu_ of the Band of Seven." He chuckled, "And I live to serve our Master, the Super Devil."

"I can't believe it… we've been tricked!" said Salvia.

When Salvia sensed that evil she thought it was Jakotsu, and Peach thought it was coming from Ginkotsu, but really it was right beside them all along.

"You creep! You set the Chapel on fire!"

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Yes I did." Said Renkotsu, "Fire is my special weapon, but the flames only hasten the inhabitable! You're friends were already half dead from the poison!"

"Yuri, Hinagiku… Yanagiba, Youskue!" cried Peach. "Salvia, we have to save them!" she cried.

Salvia was already one step ahead of her. "Ready or not here I come!" she cried as she bounded straight at Renkotsu.

Before she could get any closer, Renkotsu had lunched weird threads of fire from his fingers and got Salvia tangled up.

Salvia snapped her eyes tight, but strangely, the fire wasn't even hot, but it was still blinding to look at.

"_It must have the same effect like Mukotsu's poison!" _thought Salvia, _"It can't burn me if I'm transformed!"_

"Salvia hang on I'm coming!" cried Peach, but Salvia argued and told her to just keep going and free the others.

Peach agreed and began to run for it, only to be bounded by a strong chain from behind.

"_Going somewhere, Wedding Peach!" _It was Ginkotsu. _"Geh, heh, heh… You didn't think you'd actually had me beat did you!"_

Peach struggled and struggled to break the chains, but she was still weary from battling Ginkotsu, and the wound on her shoulder was slowing her strength down a bit.

Salvia couldn't make a move either, because the fire was too bright for her to see anything, "The fire… we've got to stop it somehow!" she cried.

"Give it up Love angels!" chuckled Renkotsu, "There's No hope for your friends now. They'll either die from the Flames, or from Mukotsu's poison!"

"_GRRSS… Either way you look at it, You're friends don't stand a chance!" _added Ginkotsu.

By this point now, the Fire had began to cause the building to start caving in slightly, and both Peach and Salvia were nearing heartbreak.

Yuri and Hinagiku couldn't go… they were great love angels, as well as dear friends. One of the best friends Scarlet ever had after a long time of being alone.

Yanagiba… the soccer team would be lost, and girls at school would be heart broken without him.

And Yousuke… even though Peach hated to admit it, but she would miss him a lot, having showing up at bad times to insult her… making fun of her name.

"NO… I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" cried Peach, "I WILL SAVE MY FRIENDS, I WILL STOP THE BAND OF SEVEN AND THE SUPER DEVIL…"

"AND… NO ONE… WILL… STOP ME!"

At that moment, her mother's Ring, The Something Old of the Saint Something Four, began to glow as bright as the fire.

"_Huh…!"_ snapped Ginkotsu!

"What's… happening!" cried Renkotsu.

Salvia looked on, "Wedding Peach… she's undergoing a new transformation!" she cried.

And indeed she was… Not only did the wound on her shoulder heal, and her energy was fully restored… Peach's outfit was now even more different than before.

Her head was now protected by a pink and whit helmet with a pair of wings sticking out through the top.

She also had sprouted wings out from her back, and had shiny Pink and white Armor. Everything from Gauntlets right down to boots.

Ginkotsu was scared out of his own gears, especially when her power was now so strong that she broke right through his chains.

"I am called… SUPER WEDDING PEACH!" she proclaimed, "Whenever a Devil roams about; whenever love is in danger by anything or anyone… I come to the rescue."

Ginkotsu, was so frightened he could barley move his joints. _"No… this cannot be!" _he cried.

Peach spread her wings apart and floated into the air. She raised her fist to the sky and it started glowing with a bright light.

Ginkotsu began to run for it, but it was no use at all as Peach cried out… _"SAINT SUPER FIST… BRIDAL KISS!"_

She spun around a few times, and thrust her fist forward, launching a long energy wave which flew clean through Ginkotsu's body and out through his metal chest piercing his artificial heart.

Ginkotsu's body began sparking _"GRRRRRR…AAAAHHHH!"_ and in a bright EXPLOSION… he was gone!

"No… Ginkotsu!" cried Renkotsu. "But how… how is it possible!" but at that moment, Renkotsu got a big kick in the face by Salvia.

"Come on Peach let's go!" she cried. Super Peach nodded and smashed down the door. They both went inside completely ignoring Renkotsu.

"So… killing me was not worth their time, I am insulted gratefully!" he hissed. "Those love angels will pay dearly for destroying you Ginkotsu."

Renkotsu decided to run off before he got himself in anymore trouble.

In almost no time, Salvia and Super Peach had gotten their friends out of the chapel just as it collapsed into a pile of ash.

They had brought their friends at a safe distance away from the chapel ruins just as the Firemen, Police and Paramedics finally had come to the scene.

The angels quickly changed back into Momoko and Scarlet, and handed their poisoned friends over to the paramedics.

"They've been poisoned, please help them." Cried Momoko.

"Don't worry miss… we'll do everything we can." Said the doctor as he help each person into an ambulance.

**_Meanwhile, in the devils world_**…

"Blast… they've destroyed another member of the Band of seven!" I growled.

"Ah well… looks like your master plan has failed Renkotsu!" Jakotsu chortled. This made Renkotsu's anger boil.

"You're forgetting Jakotsu… I still was able to finally learned the true identities of all four of the love angels." He said, "Not to mention I was able to get at least two of the Saint Something Four."

"It's true… Renkotsu has managed to get for us the something Blue, and the Something Borrowed." Said Queen Raindevila.

"Now we all know for a fact that Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, and Scarlet are the love angels we seek."

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow. "But Renkotsu still failed… shouldn't you at least punish him?"

"Maybe she should punish you Jakotsu…" I said. "…IF I EVER HEAR YOU QUESTION OUR QUEEN IN HER PRESENSE AGAIN… UNDERSTAND!"

Jakotsu looked as though he'd come face to face with a cobra. "Y…Y…Yes Master!" he whispered.

Queen Raindevila smiled an evil grin, "You are doing well Super Devil, keep up the good work and great fortune will befall on you."

"I will not let you down my empress." I said bowing to her, "You will have the remaining pieces of Saint something four soon enough!"

Lord Pluie was impressed by how well my minions and I were making things happening for the Devils, but he was starting to grow jealous of the way the Queen appreciated me.


	18. Dr Suikotsu

**CHAPTER EIGTHEEN**

When they got to the Hospital, Momoko called her Papa, and the other Parents of Yuri and Hinagiku, and told them everything.

The parent's were over there in a second. "Momoko… are you okay?" asked her Papa. Momoko just buried herself in his chest and burst into tears.

"Papa… what's going to happen to them." She sobbed.

Her Papa just held her close to soften her cries. "It's alright, it's okay." He whispered to her, "I'm just so glad you're okay."

Later on, the Nurse came out, "You may go in and see them now." she said.

Momoko, and the parents each walked inside, and saw that her friends were waking up.

"Yuri.. Hinagiku… are you two okay." Cried Momoko.

"I feel so Dizzy." Yuri peeped.

"Well that is to be expected…" came the kindred voice of a young man. "I sucked out a lot of their blood along with the poison as well."

Yousuke opened his eyes too. "Man… what a hang over." He peeped. "What happened?"

Momoko looked down upon him, "You were poisoned, Yousuke. You almost died." She cried.

Soon all the patients had awakened, and Yuri and Hinagiku's folks were in tears of happiness. "Oh, sweetie, you're okay." Cried Hinagiku's mother. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Yanagiba finally woke up too. "So this means, everyone's going to be alright?" he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded. "I was only able to help them because the Poison hadn't completely gone through their bodies." He said, "Had they arrived any latter…"

"Spare them doc… they don't need to hear it."

Momoko looked at the other cubicle, and form Hiyoshimaru and Tomoko also lying in hospital beds.

Momoko already knew that they were here because they were attacked by Ginkotsu. "Does this mean the wedding's off again?" asked Momoko's Papa.

"I'm afraid so…" said Tomoko. "With my leg broken like this I can't even move it, let alone stand on it."

Hiyoshimaru indicated the cast on his arm. "My arm's not looking too good either." He said. "Besides, the Haku'un chapel was burned last night."

"Something strange is going on out there."

Momoko and Scarlet looked at each other with that "You have no idea how right you are." Looks.

"Alright everyone… you'll have to clear out now." said Doctor, "The need lots of rest for the medicine to kick in and for their blood pressure to stabilize."

The Parents each shook hands with the kind Doctor. "By the way… what's you're name?" asked Momoko's Papa.

"Oh, how rude of me… I'm Dr. _Suikotsu_."

Momoko and Scarlet's eyes lit up at the sound of his name. Suikotsu, did that make him one of the Band of Seven?

**_The Next day_**…

Momoko and Jama-P met Scarlet in the park, to discuss about the Band of Seven, and Momoko's new transformation.

"Aphrodite said something about our Saint Something Four Pieces having a special power inside them." She said.

"That must be what it is." Said Scarlet, "It must be a transformation that ascends us past Love Angel."

"But it just happened so fast." Replied Momoko, "I don't even remember how I did it."

"Well lets hope you can remember, Lady Momoko." Said Jama-P, "Because we'll be needing it to continue in our battles with the Band of Seven."

Scarlet nodded, "According to you two, Limone took out the one called, _Kyokotsu_!"

"Yes…" replied Momoko. "You got the Poison master, _Mukotsu_… and I took out, _Ginkotsu, _as Super Wedding Peach!"

"So that leaves only _Jakotsu_, _Renkotsu_, and two other members." Added Jama-P, "And have a feeling that those four are bound to be even stronger."

Scarlet and Momoko agreed with him, and what was worst of all. Scarlet did get the Something Blue, and Borrowed back from Mukotsu, but she left them with Renkotsu in the Haku'un chapel.

"So that means, the Super Devil now has two pieces of the Saint Something Four." Cried Jama-P, "We must not allow him or his minions to get the remaining two."

"Momoko… Scarlet!". Called a voice. Jama-P hid himself in Momoko's bag as I came running up the lane.

"Mykan…" Scarlet turned red. "Uh… Hi… what brings you here?" she asked sounding a little shy.

I handed Momoko a letter I took from my pocket. "Hiyoshimaru sent this by messenger… I excepted him not to call!" I snarled.

The girls winced at the sound of my voice, "Oh, I sorry, I didn't meant to get angry." I said.

Momoko understood. "You still feel astringed from him don't you." She asked. I nodded.

"He would want me there for what he has planned today." I said. "I'd better get back to the Music shop."

"Uh… Mykan…?" called Scarlet.

"Yes."

Scarlet hesitated a bit, "Uh… would you mind if I walked back with you, I need to talk with you about something?"

I thought it over. _"Hmm… this could be a chance for me to grab her Something new."_

"Sure… I could use some company." I said. "I may even have some time to get a coffee if you want."

Scarlet was nervous, but she walked with me down the lane. "Bye Momoko."

Momoko waved to us until we were out of sight. "Ah… Scarlet's finally getting to spend some time with him." She said to herself.

**_Later on_**…

Scarlet and I were at the café talking about the Band of Seven people had heard rumors about.

"Yes… I've studied about the Band of Seven." I said as I sipped my coffee. "As believe it or not, Dr. Suikotsu has the exact same name as one of those tyrants."

Scarlet's cup trembled in her hand, "So does that actually make him…?" she tried to ask.

"One of the Band, certainly not." Said an old man walking past our table. "Pardon me for intruding, but I couldn't help but over you talk of the Band of Seven."

He sat down with us and spoke about The One called Suikotsu.

"I've studied a lot on the Band of Seven when I was in college. They were the most violent Mercenaries to ever walk the face of the Earth."

"Suikotsu, one of these tyrants, why he was so nasty, and killed so many innocent people, that it was nearly impossible to believe that he was human at all."

Scarlet sweat dropped, and I pretended to think of that tale to be frightening.

"But the Dr. Suikotsu at the hospital, he may have the same name as the evil one, but their completely different people."

"He's helped out so many innocent people in need of aid, he's cured vile diseases, and he even prescribed my medication for me."

"Why, the man is almost considered a Saint, yet a lot of people who also studied the Band of Seven from the Feudal era still tend to panic whenever they meet him for the first time."

The old man checked his watch. "Oh dear… I'm going to be late for Bingo night." He said, "Well, I'll say good-bye to you both."

"And I'd take good care of your girlfriend young man." He said to me, "Someone that beautiful is likely to be targeted by any savage beast anywhere."

I almost blushed when he said those words "Uh… sir, she's not…" but he was already gone.

"Oh well… I suppose I'd better be going to." Said Scarlet, "Thanks for your time Mykan." She paid for he coffee and left.

"_Blast… I couldn't get the Saint Something New from her." _I thought to myself. _"No matter… Pluie told me about Suikotsu's little problem."_

"_If my hunches are correct, then my Brother is in for another day he'll never forget… Hmm, mm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah!" _


	19. One man, two styles

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Momoko arrived at the hospital and immediately went to where the invitation said, Tomoko's cubicle, right by her friend's cubicles.

Momoko was relieved when Dr. Suikotsu told her that her friends would all make a safe recovery and were permitted to leave soon.

The other reason she, and only a few guests were invited for, was Dr. Suikotsu had a friend who was a Male-ordered minister who could perform legally binding marriage ceremonies anywhere.

When Hiyoshimaru asked if he could perform a ceremony for him and Tomoko, the kind man couldn't say no to two young lovers wishing to take the never-ending journey of marriage.

Tomoko didn't care anymore if they couldn't have a big huge wedding the way the wanted, not with those Band of Seven guys out there.

Tomoko was given a beautiful wreath of flowers around her neck, and on her head.

Hiyoshimaru did however feel bad that I wasn't there. So before the ceremony actually started, he gave a small speech.

"I can call Mykan many things, A Great shop owner, A fine Keyboard pianist, and blessed singer…" he said.

"But I cannot call him anything in the world with remember the one thing I truly love to call him the most… and that is… My Brother!"

A tear fell down Tomoko's face, and Momoko and friends thought that was beautiful. Even Yousuke and Yanagiba thought those words to indeed come from the heart.

"Mykan… you don't want be here physically, but know this… I love you bro, and if only I could change the past and make things better, I would do it all… for you!"

The small crowd applauded as he finished his little speech.

While outside… I was sitting above the hospital window, in my Devil form. "Humph… Love? …Sorry?… That is down right pathetic!" I snarled.

With no love left in my heart, all there was for me to think was evil, and negative energy.

"If you really were sorry, you wouldn't have done you're misdeeds in the first place." I hissed under my breath. "Besides… why love, when you can live to serve us, the Devils."

I looked down at the street and was able to catch a glimpse of Jakotsu, and Renkotsu entering the hospital disguised as a patient in a wheelchair being pushed by a hospital assistant.

I would remain where I was and see everything from the window, and I would not tolerate any mess-ups this time.

**_Meanwhile, inside_**…

The minister was in the middle of an opening prayer. When the nurse had to interrupt, "Excuse me Doctor… but you have a patient waiting for you outside." She said.

Dr. Suikotsu sighed, "Oh dear… Please just go on without me, I really don't mind." He said kindly.

As he walked out of the room he could over hear everyone in there saying nice things about him.

"Good bless that man."

"Dr. Suikotsu… He really is a saint!"

He couldn't help but smile, he approached the young man in the wheelchair. "So what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

The man's eyes, and the other man's eyes exchanged a wicked look.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The minister had finished the prayer, and got to the point where the bride and groom were to recite their vows.

Tomoko and Hiyoshimaru found it difficult from all the excitement, but they did it. Now all that mattered was…

"If there is anyone present who knows why this couple may not be joined, speak now, or forever hold your peace…"

They waited, and waited… and suddenly. "AAAAHHH…!", that scream came from the next room.

Momoko's Papa kicked down the door. "Dr. Suikotsu, what's wrong?" he asked.

Momoko and the girls recognized those faces. "Jakotsu, and Renkotsu!" she cried.

The Minister recognized Renkotsu's face anywhere, "You… you're the one who burned down the Haku'un chapel last night!"

Renkotsu sniggered, "For an old man, you really are quick thinking."

The priest growled.

Jakotsu however had Dr. Suikotsu backed up into a corner, "Come on Suikotsu, we came here to take you back with us."

Everyone was confused, but not as confused as Dr. Suikotsu. "Who are you men, and what do you want with me?" he cried.

"I have no idea who you are, but I am a Physician at this hospital, I'm not a warrior of any kind!"

The girls eyes lit up. _"He really isn't lying… but what's really going on here?" _they all thought.

Jakotsu pulled out his sword. "Look, what's taking you so long to wake up!" he snapped, "Come on… wither come with us, or I'll kill every single patient in this hospital, that you try to help."

The good Doctor's eyes flared in fear. "You… wouldn't dare!" he cried, "Those people are innocent, they've never done anything to you."

Suddenly, he began hearing another voice inside his head, one that sounded like his own, but much deeper, and vile.

"_What are you waiting for?" _it said, _"Back in the old days when you were alive… you loved to kill, and you still do."_

"_Who… who are you… what do you want?" _Cried Dr. Suikotsu.

Then suddenly he saw two children in wheelchairs being pushed down the hallway by the nurse.

"Fine then…" snapped Jakotsu. He drew back his sword.

"No, their just little kids." Cried Yousuke, he hopped out of bed even though he wasn't fully recovered, but Renkotsu just breathed a small flare through the door.

"Interfere, and you also will be destroyed, all of you!" he snapped. Everyone in the room trembled, but it was a good thing they all weren't staring at Momoko.

She silently crept away towards the broom closet which had another window she could use to hop out and up onto the roof.

Jakotsu thrust his sword forward. "NO… WATCH OUT!" cried Dr. Suikotsu, as he leaped out and grabbed the child out from his chair, and he got struck on the shoulder by the blade.

"DOCTOR!" cried the Nurse, but the concerned young man took the child and ran down the hall away from the crazed men.

"Let's go after him…" said Renkotsu, and he and Jakotsu left the premises. Leaving everyone scared to their bones.

"Momoko?" cried her Papa, "Where's Momoko…?" They all spilt up to look for her… and once again Tomoko and Hiyoshimaru were foiled again.

Tomoko began to cry, "All I wanted to marry you, and then something else goes wrong." She sobbed. "Why are the angels punishing us!"

Yuri and Hinagiku did feel a little offended by those words, but they did agree that it wasn't fair that this was happening to two people like this.

**_Meanwhile, outside_**…

"Hmm, mm, mm… Perfect, everything's going according to plan." I sniggered and vanished.

While down below, Dr. Suikotsu had run out of the hospital and got the poor boy on an ambulance to safety, but he was growing weak from the wound on his shoulder.

He turned to look behind him, and saw the two crazed men coming towards him. "This is your last chance Suikotsu." Snapped Renkotsu. "Either snap out of it, or we'll snap you into pieces!"

About half the hospital members rushed out to see what was going on. "Dr. Suikotsu."

Suddenly, all the pain and anger was rushing to the doctor's head, and his body began to glow. "What's Happening to me!" he cried.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu smiled, and the rest of the people watched horrified as the young man emerged from the light wearing a completely different outfit.

His hair no stood up n all directions, and his voice got deeper, and his attitude more vile.

"Hu, hu, hu ,hu… Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! It feels great to be out of that." He hissed.

The security guards looked at this strange man and asked. "Hey pal, just who are you?"

The man looked at them all with a hunger for blood in his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know." He sniggered.

"I'm _Suikotsu_ of the Band of Seven!"


	20. The semi truth revealed

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Jakotsu and Renkotsu walked over and slapped high-fives with their long lost comrade. "Suikotsu… great to have you back." Said Jakotsu.

He passed him the medical case he had brought in with him, and inside were actually a pair of gloves with sharp claws in the knuckles.

"Ah… they still fit me." Suikotsu sniggered. "Now that that's done, how's about we do some Damage?"

"Oh no you don't!" cried a voice from above. The warriors and the people all looked up to the second floor.

"A hospital is a place where people go for first aid and help from their illness… and all you plan to do is hurt them even more."

She hopped down from the building before the men. "I am the love angel Wedding Peach, and I am extremely angry with you!"

Momoko's Papa knew that hairstyle and voice anywhere. _"Momoko? …is that my baby girl?" _he asked himself.

Suikotsu stepped forward. "Heh , heh, ah, ah, ah, ah… you got a lot of nerve to come us like this, angel!" he hissed.

Jakotsu aimed his sword, "Ha, ha… I've been waiting for this along time my precious Wedding Peach!" he sniggered.

"No… Jakotsu!" snapped Suikotsu, "This is my battle, so stay out of this!"

Jakotsu got all prissy again. "For goodness sakes, why are you guys always being so cruel!" he nagged.

"That's enough Jakotsu… or I'll pull that tongue out of your mouth!" snapped Renkotsu. "Suikotsu's a little rusted, this fight shall help him back on his streak."

"Somebody do something!" cried Momoko's Papa, "That's my daughter out there!"

Peach's ears twitched, _"He… he knows!"_

"Stay out of this old man!" snapped Renkotsu, and he shot out his fiery threads creating a tall net of fire around all the people in the walkway.

"Renkotsu are you nuts?" Snapped Peach, "These flames of yours aren't even warm!"

"Maybe not for you… but!" he gestured at all the other people including Peach's father who all seemed to be sweltering.

"Mo…mo…ko!"

"No… Papa!"

She had quite forgotten that Renkotsu's flames didn't work on Transformed love angles, Devils or Devil like creatures.

Suikotsu then sniggered under his voice. "Well then Peach… unless you want those poor humans to die… YOU'D BETTER WORK FAST!"

He leapt forward with his claws at the ready which Peach was barely able to dodge, and once again her weapons were rendered useless in a fight like this.

Suikotsu was using brute strength to fight, he was not being possessed by a devil controller, and he was indeed Pure evil.

So her Locket, Bouquet, and Ring were totally useless, but at least she could try and tire him out and hit him with a little brute strength of her own.

**_Up in the hospital…_**

Yuri and Hinagiku saw the whole thing from the window. "I don't get it!" cried Hinagiku, "Dr. Suikotsu was such a kind man… why would he turn evil?"

"Well… he must have a split personality!" said Yuri. "He really is a member of the Band of Seven… but he was trying to fight off his desire."

As the conversation carried on, Hiyoshimaru and Tomoko, as well as Yousuke heard everything. "I knew it…" snapped Hiyoshimaru. "There is something strange going on here!"

Yuri and Hinagiku sweat dropped, but were forced to tell the truth as they were caught red-handed.

"What… A Super Devil!" snapped Hiyoshimaru.

"Yes… he and the Band of Seven work for the Devils, and they'll do anything to destroy all love in the world."

Tomoko was scared and angry at the same time. "You girls… who exactly is this Super Devil, do you know?" she asked.

Yuri and Hinagiku told them, they never had seen his face before, but they did know he was the most devious and vile of all the devils ever to have existed.

"So he was defeated… but now he's back in the forum of a human?" asked Hiyoshimaru. "This is nuts…we got to do something."

The girls nodded, and it was clear that they were feeling better, they quickly transformed and ran out.

"Whoa… this is getting freakier by the minute." Said Yousuke, but when he looked at the bed beside him, Yanagiba was gone too. "Man… What the Hell's going on here!"

**_Outside_**…

Momoko and Suikotsu were both looking rather exhausted. "You're looking a little tired there, Peach!" he snapped.

"So are you!" protested Peach. Finally Suikotsu collapsed from exhaustion, but Peach was a little too zonked out to fight back.

Which was a problem, because the Fire net was really burning everyone inside, and Jakotsu and Renkotsu were still standing!

Jakotsu stepped forward, "Finally… I get a chance along with my Peach." He giggled. "Ooh… I've been waiting for this for so long!"

He aimed his sword and slashed away. "MO…MO…KO!" cried her Papa as he finally passed out from the heat.

Suddenly the sword was intercepted by two other swords Limone and Salvia's. "Kicking a love angel while she is unable to fight back…" snapped Limone.

"Have you no shame Jakotsu!" added Salvia. Jakotsu's eyes flared hotter than Renkotsu's Flames.

"HOW DARE YOU… NO ONE INTERFERES WITH ME AND WEDDING PEACH!" he roared.

"Nobody except us!" cried Angel Daisy. "SAINT PENDUEL… DAISY BLIZZARD!" With her frosty winds, she put out Renkotsu's fire net.

"Why you little…" he snapped, but Lilly blocked him from leaping at her.

"Four against three… that's not fair!" cried Jakotsu.

Suddenly the a small flash of black light shone behind the warriors and a really deep, sinister voice echoed from it.

"_Gentlemen… you must return at once." _It said_, " You will be defeated for certain if you continue to battle!"_

Lilly's ears and eyes perked up, that was the exact same voice she heard in the park one night.

Renkotsu helped Suikotsu to his feet. "Come Jakotsu… we must depart!" he cried.

Jakotsu didn't like it, but he retracted his sword and ran with his comrades into the dark light. "Bye-bye my wedding Peach… I'll see you soon!"

"Hey… Come back here!" snapped Lilly, but the light had already vanished, and the warriors with it.

"Go ahead, leave! We'll be waiting for you guys to come back." Snapped Daisy. "AND WE'LL BE READY!"

She suddenly blushed when she noticed she was yelling aloud for nothing in front of gawking faces.

**_Meanwhile, in my lair_**…

"Master, why in the world did you call us back like that!" whined Jakotsu, "I was so close to taking a whack at my sweet Peach."

"Jakotsu, he was right to do it." Renkotsu snarled, "We probably would have been defeated even if Peach was down."

"As such…" I said suddenly. "That's not the only reason why I summoned you all back here!"

"Last night while I was out on my hunt, I happen to find someone very special along the way…"

I motioned to the side of my throne in the dark corner, and another young man stepped out of the shadow.

"No way!" cried Jakotsu.


	21. He was and Angel?

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

This strange looking young man, he seemed younger than the others, and he was carrying a huge Halberd blade.

The young man stepped forward. "Hey there guys… long time; no see!" he said while smiling, and soon he was sharing high fives with them all.

"Brother Bankotsu!" cried Jakotsu.

"Great to see you again!" added Suikotsu.

"Big brother…" said Renkotsu, "It's nice to see you again."

Bankotsu nodded, "I'm glad that you men are still alive, I heard the news." He said sounding down.

The other three nodded sadly. "Kyokotsu… Mukotsu… and Ginkotsu, they all were destroyed." Said Renkotsu.

"It couldn't have been helped." I said, "But their deaths are not completely in vain."

The thing was, now that we knew the identities of the Love angels, it would be so much easier to attack them.

"Now… I am needed in my Music shop, therefore, Bankotsu, you shall take charge in my absence."

Bankotsu bowed. "I will not let you down My Lord!" he said.

After I vanished, he worked out his plans. "Now the school has been closed because the tabloids now know of our existence." He said.

"Suikotsu… You are to take out the angels Daisy and Lilly, and Jakotsu, Angel Salvia is your target!"

As expected Jakotsu whined again, "What's wrong Jakotsu… not you're type?" teased Bankotsu. It was in vain that Jakotsu would get to fight Wedding Peach. So he went along with the plans.

"Renkotsu… you will take out the one called Limone, I don't care how, just make sure he's destroyed! I'll take care of Wedding Peach myself!"

He walked over to his Halberd blade, a sword so huge, it could be wielded like a staff.

"Me and Banryu here have done quite a lot of love wave killing out there, it's high time we got back into the killing action!"

**_In the Shop_**…

I peeked outside the door to make sure no one was looking, and transformed into my regular state.

I walked out into the main part of the store and found Hiyoshimaru waiting there, and my anger and sadness returned to me.

"Mykan?" he asked softly, "I, uh… wanted to see if you're okay."

I turned to face him with an angry look in my eye. "Do I look okay to you!" I snapped.

Hiyoshimaru winced. "Look… I just wanted to warn you that we know of what's going on out there, and…"

"I know…it's the Band of Seven!" I snapped, "I do have a life of what's left from the one you stole from me."

Hiyoshimaru tried to apologize again for never telling me about him and Tomoko, but I told him I wanted him out!

"Know this, So called Brother!" I growled at him, "You destroyed something very precious to me… So come the day of your wedding, I'll destroy something worse… OUR BROTHERHOOD!"

Hiyoshimaru looked as though a thousand knives just stabbed him in the heart, so he walked out before the tears of pain appeared on his face.

Strangely, tears started dropping down my face, but I knew soon I would be rid of them. When I said destroy our brotherhood… I meant it the really bad way.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Momoko and Scarlet, was relieved to have Yuri and Hinagiku out of bed and back to normal at last, so they decided to spend their first day off from school hanging out.

Also… to speak of how much worse the situation had gotten. They sat in the park, away from the prying eyes and ears of people who already knew about them being love angels.

Limone was still trapped here in the human world with no hope of returning back to the angel world, and the Band of Seven was still on the loose.

The biggest problem was the Super Devil, still not knowing who he was, and he had at least three quarters of the Earth under a hateful spell.

"Well at least we almost have the Band of Seven worked out." Said Jama-P, "It's just hard to believe that, Suikotsu really is one of them."

Yuri and Hinagiku were the most upset about it. Suikotsu was the one who revived them from the poison, and he helped lots of other people.

"So at least we know Suikotsu has one major weakness." Said Hinagiku, "If he has a split-personality, maybe we can use all the good things that happened to him to stop him."

The girls and Jama-P agreed. "But even if we manage to stop him and his other comrades, we still have the Super Devil to deal with!" said Scarlet.

The girls knew he was right. They knew he was a human, they knew he was somewhere in Japan, but that was it…

They still didn't know who he was, where he was, or even how powerful he could be.

Since he was a cross between a Devil and a Human, The Human body would block any evil waves from the devil side, so the angels and Jama-P couldn't tell if he was about.

"What we need… is something that could match up the Super Devil with human body he has." Suggested Momoko.

"There is a way." Came a voice, it was Limone. He had received a message from Aphrodite saying the Stairway to the angel world was almost fixed, so he could go back soon.

"She also told me another legend of the Super Devil, and asked me to pass it on to you all." He said.

The girls and Jama-P all looked up hopefully, as Limone began to tell the story.

"The Super Devil was not always a viscous creature… in fact, according to Aphrodite… he was once one of us!"

The girls eyes widened. "One of us?" asked Yuri. "As in, he was once an Angel too?"

Limone nodded, "Many centuries ago, long before the Devils ever had any contact with the Angels… Super Devil was known as… _Jack Love!"_

"Jack Love…" said Jama-P, "I've heard the story about him, but that's what I thought it was, just a story."

The girls turned as Jama-P explained that how long ago, there was an Angel that flew down amongst the human world, unseen, and helped those in love find their happiness.

There was even a song that went with it…

_**Jama-P**_

_-You Wake up one morning,_

_and you feel that something's new._

_Your heart is filled with love,_

_And your eyes are twinkling too._

_-The birds are outside singing,_

_and the flowers are pretty so._

_You can the magic in your words _

_When you say your first… Hello_

_-You know who's been there,_

_and I think it's really nice._

_To feel the morning through your heart,_

_Where the feelings are so nice._

_-He's gentle as a rose._

_You can feel him as he goes._

_A smile and a tear,_

_let's you know Jack Love is here._

_**(Jama-P with voice in brackets)**_

_-If you try to turn around,_

**_(Jack Love…)_**

_When you hear his magic sound_

**_(Jack Love…)_**

_He's sure to disappear,_

_but you know Jack Love is here._

_**-(Listen…)**_

_**(Listen…)**_

_You can hear him spread Love as he goes…_

**_(Jack Love… Jack Love…)_**

_-If you try to turn around,_

**_(Jack Love…)_**

_When you hear his magic sound_

**_(Jack Love…)_**

_He's sure to disappear,_

_but you know…_

_**(Yes you know…)**_

_Then you know… Jack Love is here._


	22. Jack Love

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

The story went like this…

_Centuries ago…_

_All the people on Earth would find themselves being drawn ever so much closer together._

_Men and Women of all kinds fell deeply in love, and on the brinks of disaster, their love and Marriages were saved… and it was all thanks to Jack Love!_

_He was responsible for all the love waves and happiness that he brought to the humans._

_One day however while carrying out his duties over a poor village in Japan of the Middle ages, he meets a young lady, the fairest in the land._

_He overheard her talking to her parents, trying to convince them to stop worrying about her seeking marriage, or even if she was in love with anybody._

_She was in love with Jack Love, himself. Over excited about what he just heard, that was his very first step to thinking of becoming human, he thought the woman really loved him._

_And becoming human just because he loved her wasn't the only reason…_

_Jack Love, he was a magical angel who flew amongst the humans invisible, nobody in the entire human world could Hear, See, or Feel him… except for his magic._

_So no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to fit in or make peace and joy with all the humans in the human world._

_And He was the only Angel in all the Angel world that Aphrodite sent down, and allowed to be amongst the humans… meaning there were no other angels Jack's type to be around._

_For the first time in his angel life, Jack Love began to feel ever so sad and Lonely. So Lonely… that he even sang a very sorrowful song._

_**(Jack)**_

_-The Happiness of being me_

_is not what it's cracked up to be_

_It's Lonely being One… of a kind._

_-With all the known variety,_

_The fame that love gave to me._

_It's Lonely being One… of a kind!_

_Making up his mind… Jack headed back to the angel world and asked for Aphrodite to change him into a human so that he may court the woman whom he loves… and after hearing the rest of his song…_

_**(Jack)**_

_-I'd like to be, like everyone I see,_

_Not Special, Just an ordinary guy._

_Who falls in love, and leads a simple life_

_At least, I'd like to have the chance to try._

_-The happiness of being me,_

_Is not what it's cracked up to be._

_It's lonely being, One… of a kind._

_It's lonely…being… ONE… of a kind!_

… _Aphrodite decided... "If you really feel so sad and lonely, Jack... I will have to grant your wish."_

_Jack Love was going to be given a Year of being a Human, and if he were able to obtain Four special things by the end of the year…_

_A **HOUSE…** for Shelter… A **HORSE…** to bear him… A **BAG-OF-GOLD…** to sustain him… And a **WIFE**… to make it all worthwhile!_

_He would THEN… become TRULY Human, and with Aphrodite's blessings, would he be permitted to remain so for all time._

_So Jack Returned to the Human world as a human young man, where he was finally able to speak to the young girl. He introduced himself as Jack Snip, a young Taylor looking for work_

_Over taken gracefully by his kindness and gentleness, the maiden befriended him, and inviting him to stay with her… **(Not knowing that he was really, Jack Love!)**_

_After a few months, Jack began to adjust to life as a human, and he made lots of new friends as Jack Snip, who were grateful for him mending all their cloths for them._

_However, one ill-fated day… Jack Realized he was not the only one in line for the maiden's hand. _

_A greedy old man who had robbed the village of all it's money, which was why the villagers were so poor, he snagged the maiden off with him to make his wife by force._

_Jack met up with an old warrior-friend of the Madden and agreed to help rescue her. In the end of the rescue, the woman was saved, but Jack had gotten himself captured._

_Now this old man did not endure the thought of losing and being humiliated like this. He vowed to send his army of ten-thousand men to destroy the woman's village and bring her back._

_In the Dungeon, Jack realized that he could save the town by using his love powers to stop those men in their tracks… but to do so, he saw no other choice but to transform back into his immortal state._

_Jack Love gave up his humanity to save the Humans and the woman he had come to love so much._

_Over the past six months, Jack put up a large force-field around the old mans castle and stopping his men from going anywhere._

_Then it was only a matter of using his powers to change all the men from bad to good, and soon the old man's threat was over… However…_

_One day, Aphrodite had warned Jack that his time was running out, and he only had until SUNDOWN that day until his whole year was up._

_Jack was all out of power from using so much, so his only choice was to become human again and confront the old man in one final showdown._

_The old man, still had a trick or two up his sleeve, for Jack had not destroyed all his men… The Band of Seven, his strongest, most fearsome fighters were left._

_But using quick wits, and with a little help from Aphrodite, Jack was able to defeat the Band of Seven and purify the old man finally and for good. _

_With the old man gone, Jack immediately became the new owner of the castle, and of many horses too. He also became the Richest man in the entire land._

_Once he had given back all the cash stolen from the village, he was even awarded to keep a bag of Gold for himself as a reward._

_But now Jack's time was really running out, the sun was starting to set, and Jack still needed to find the young maiden and make her his bride in a very short time._

_Jack Searched everywhere, but the Young maiden was not found in the village anywhere, and when he asked where she had gone…_

_He learned that Maiden he was in love with had recently married the warrior friend from her rescue, whom she had actually loved for quite some time, and moved away to live with him in his home village._

_Jack not only had Failed… but he also learned from the maidens parents, that when she said she loved Jack Love… it was only just a flight of fancy._

_So the Sun Set, Jack Love changed back into an invisible Angel, and flew back to the angel world… empty-handed, and broken-hearted!_


	23. The SUPER ANGEL

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

The girls felt really bad for Jack Love. "It's not fair…" cried Momoko, "Working so hard to earn Love, and only to lose it in the end!"

"It gets much worse than that I'm afraid." Said Limone as he carried on with a part of the story he knew.

_Some time after Jack had returned home to the Angel world, Jack began to feel even worse._

_A lot of the angels in our world were falling in love and some were even married and lead the lives Jack wished to have._

_Jack didn't know how much more he could take. What was the point of being an angel who brings happiness if he wasn't happy himself?_

_One day while in the human world, Jack was sitting in a tree feeling sorry for himself… when he heard a mysterious voice._

"_Look at you… sitting there as if the worlds themselves reject you!"_

_Jack looked around, but he didn't see anything, "Who are you?" he asked, "Where are you? What do you want?"_

_Suddenly, there in front of him was a little dark cloud of sparkling energy. No one could hear or see him either, except for Jack._

"_It's not what I want, but what YOU want." Said the voice, "You and I are very much alike Jack Love, Unloved, Unwanted, and of course… Unhappy!"_

"_I can help you gain all that you desire! Ways that even love itself couldn't even dream of!"_

_Jack's pointy elf ears twitched, "How… tell me?"_

_The voice sniggered. "Just let me inside of you!" it said, "Trust me, and I will show a way to gain all that you desire, that no one else will ever reject you again!"_

_Jack didn't know what to think anymore. For all his life he had been sharing love and joy with the world, but for no reward for his work, and he was sick of being One of kind._

_Not to mention, he wondered how else could there be a way to gain things without using love._

_Jack spoke the first words that came to his mind. "Show Me!" Had he realized he had just sold himself out to a creature of Darkness, he might have just went about his own way,_

_The Spirit took control of Jack's body, and over time, he started turning Jack mean._

_Jack began turning all those in love against each other, and even making many other humans his faithful minions._

_Before Jack knew it, he had gone completely evil, that he was no longer know as an angel to all humans, but a DEVIL!_

_His power grew, and grew with each love wave he destroyed and in a few short years, he had created everything the Devils owned today._

_The Devil world… The Dark energies… the Monsters… EVERYTHING!_

_Once everything had been set up, he declared war on the angel world, the very first time the Devils and the angels had met._

_He shattered through our magic barriers as if they were made of hollow shells, and began destroying everything in sight._

_Most of the angels ran in fear of this wicked creature, and those who stood up to him, ended up dead!_

_Aphrodite however could sense Jack Love's heart of purity still beating within the beast. So she summoned up our most fearsome fighter._

_SUPER ANGEL!_

_Long before the first four love angels were created, they were ONE in the same body, created by the hidden powers of the Saint something four._

_The Devil tried with all his power, but Jack Love was still inside him and holding him back… and in the end… he was defeated._

"_SO LONG, DEVIL!" cried SUPER ANGEL as she flew straight through his protective barrier and took out the ENTIRE center of his body, Heart and all._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH… I will leave a portion of myself to one day be found by my minions, so that one day I may be revived to rule all again !"_

_Using the last of all his great power, the Devil had sent a portion of his spirit into the realms beyond._

"_Ugh… Ah… Ah…RR… RRRR… RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_Then he exploded in a big ball of fire, and that was end of the one we knew as, the SUPER DEVIL!_

_To make doubly certain that this would never happen again, Aphrodite gave every angel in the world the ability to become humans, and switch back at will. _

_Super Angel however, used up far too much power to defeat the evil one, but the saint something four had enough power left to separate her into separate angels._

_Celeste, Salvia, Lilly, and Daisy!_

The girls were really freaked out now…

"But wait… what happened to the Super Devil's essence?" asked Hinagiku. "Who has it now?"

Limone shook his head, "We don't know… but all we can tell you is a clue to help you locate the body where the Super Devil now lurks."

"Well, spill it already!" snapped Scarlet.

Limone told the girls, The Super Devil's essence contained traces of Jack Love's pure side. Meaning if the Devils ever got hold of it, they could only use it on one certain human.

"A human, who has the most hateful heart within their body, one that will never know peace either by love or hate, regardless of the actions they take."

"Well that narrows it down a little." Said Jama-P, "Now we have something to work on."

"Yeah, but only one problem… how exactly are we supposed to find out who has this hateful heart in him?" asked Momoko.

Yuri remained silent, because something about that Sorrowful song Jack Love used to sing seemed awfully familiar, like she had hear it somewhere before.

Suddenly, all five of them heard screams of fright coming from the park nearby. "Quickly… Lets go!" cried Hinagiku.

The love angels changed into Armored battle mode, and ran of into the direction of the screams.

When they got to the scenes, no surprise. Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Suikotsu were terrorizing couples in the park again.

"Wedding Peach!" called Jakotsu, "I knew you'd come, I knew it."

"Knock it off, Jakotsu!" said another strange young man with a huge Halberd blade. "Wedding Peach is my Target, you go after Salvia!"

"Who's that guy?" asked Hinagiku, "The one with that huge blade?"

"Who are you?" snapped Limone, "Are you the last member of the Band of Seven?"

The young boy nodded, "Yes… I am the Leader, _Bankotsu!"_

This was it, the last member of the band of Seven, plus the remaining three, and all of the love fighters were on the scene.

Who would emerge victories?


	24. Remember Suikotsu, Remember!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Bankotsu glared at the love heroes like a hypnotic snake. "You've all become an object prevent us from obtaining the Saint something four for the Super Devil." He snapped.

"Be careful everyone." Said Jama-P as he hid himself in the tree, "That one with the giant Halberd is obviously the strongest of the band."

"It doesn't matter to me!" snapped Peach, "We came here to put an end to their wicked ways, and that's just what we'll do."

"I agree… the Band of Seven is bad enough, they even stole my Saint something Blue!" added Lilly.

"If you think I'm going to let these guys get away with stealing my Saint Something Borrowed… guess again!" snapped Daisy.

Scarlet withdrew her sword. "Devils or not, you work for Devils and I will destroy you all."

Limone held out his sword too. "The Super Devil is on the loose, and I will not rest until he is defeated once and for all."

Then they all clinked their glasses. "A TOAST WITH MILK, TO THE POWER OF LOVE, FOREVER!"

"Enough speeches… It's time for battle!" snapped Bankotsu, and he ordered his men to charge in.

Suikotsu stared Lily in the front and Daisy from behind. "Give us back our Saint something Pieces!" snapped Lilly.

Suikotsu just sniggered. "Even if I had them… You'd have to TAKE THEM FROM ME!"

He armed his claws and dove in, but luckily the girls knew their gymnastic skill in gym, and were able to avoid him.

When they got the chance, the gave him a huge whack in the back, gut, or any open space.

Limone was facing one of Renkotsu's fire walls again. "I know of your weakness, Limone, and I intend to use it to my advantage."

"Save your threats for a real Challenge, Renkotsu." Protested Limone, "I also know of your fire's weakness!"

It's not that the flames were hot to Limone, him being an angel, he was unaffected, it was the brightness of the flames that made it hard to see.

While Limone was spinning in the circles, gave Renkotsu the ability to lay into him with an attack.

Jakotsu looked on at all the fights going on out there and sighed. "Why am I always left with the weak ones?" he asked.

"Are you implying that I am weak!" snapped Salvia. "I dare you to say that again you filthy creature!"

Jakotsu pulled out his sword, "Whatever, lets just get this over with fast!" and he and Salvia were engaged in a sword fight.

Then Bankotsu stared blankly at Peach . "My, my… I can see why Jakotsu has a high sight for you." He sniggered. "Such a shame you'll have to die!"

Peach looked like she was going to be sick, "You know you guys really need a better habit than killing." she said.

"Like what… giving into love… giving up killing?" asked Bankotsu. Then he lifted up his blade. "Come on Banryu, lets show her just how wrong she is."

Peach trembled in fear at how easily he was able to pick up that huge blade, and wield it as if it were weightless.

She kept up her dodging and was having a hard time avoiding it too. Just one slash from that thing could be enough to Kill her.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah… I HAVEN'T SLAUGHTERED ANYONE IN NEARLY 500 YEARS!"

After awhile Peach and Bankotsu had landed themselves each a hit. Peaches shoulder was gashed again, and Bankotsu's blade was cracking.

"You… hurt… my… Banryu!" he wailed. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Lily and Daisy had Suikotsu pinned to the ground. "No Peach!" they cried. "Get out of there!"

But Peach's wound made it hard for her to move. Salvia was in blade lock with Jakotsu, but saw what she could do._ "I won't let them hurt you Peach… I WON'T!"_

She quickly gave Jakotsu a swift kick in the face knocking him back. "Why you dirty…!" he snapped, but when he looked up again, Salvia was glowing.

Bankotsu, finally had Peach back against the trees and pointed his blade at her neck. "Hee… hee… hee… Bye-Bye!" he hissed.

This looked like the end for Peach, but suddenly, Bankotsu got hit from behind by several small shots. "WHAT…!"

Everyone stopped battling and saw another Super Love angel that looked like Super Wedding Peach, wearing the amour and all.

"Step away from Wedding Peach, you heartless Bastard!" the Angel snapped. "Or taste the wrath of SUPER SALVIA!"

"_Amazing…" _thought Jama-P in the shrubs. _"This means that Saliva's Saint something New has given her the power to transform beyond love angel!"_

Bankotsu stood angrily. "How Dare you sneak up at me from behind!" he growled, "You'll pay for that!"

He charged into action and swung Banryu, but before it hit, Saliva just disappeared. "What!" snapped Bankotsu.

"Where did she go!" hissed Suikotsu still pinned to the ground.

Super Salvia then appeared behind Bankotsu and hit him hard in the back. "Wow… how did she do that?" asked Daisy.

Limone knew how.

Super Salvia's special power was not only her _Saint Strom, Bridal Tears…_ But it was also Super Speed. She was moving so fast, it looked as though she really vanished.

Bankotsu tried again and again to slash at her, but she just kept dodging and countering him. "Got to be quick if you want to catch me!" she teased.

Bankotsu had finally taken enough. "Men… fall back!" he panted, "We'll get these angels some other time."

Renkotsu already began to run. "We'll meet again!" snapped Bankotsu as he ran too.

Jakotsu began to run too, but he saw Suikotsu was still pinned to the ground. "Suikotsu… let's go!" he cried, then he was gone.

Lily and Daisy just got harder on him, "You're not going anywhere, Suikotsu!" snapped Lily. "You've got to remember your pure side."

"NO! I WON'T!" he growled. "I never loved anything but to KILL… and that's all I ever loved!"

"No… That's not you!" cried Daisy. "Think back… to the days when you were a doctor. You saved hundreds of peoples lives!"

"NO!" growled Suikotsu, but actually his head was starting to throb as the memories plagued him over and over.

_He really was a kind hearted Doctor within. He helped some many people, and was loved by them all._

_He missed the way some of the children would say that he was nicest person they had ever met, and were never scared of Doctors anymore._

_He missed the way the he saved those who really hurt, and made them feel as nimble and free as always._

_Easily, he missed some of the nurses called him a Saint, and passing it onto the town who soon idolized him._

Suikotsu's body suddenly glowed with lighting spewing out of his body, and Lily and Daisy fell off.

"Daisy… Lily!" cried Limone, as he walked over to help them up, and Super Salvia helped Peach up.

When the Light had vanished, Suikotsu was as he looked when they had first met him in the hospital.

"What… what is all this!" he cried. "Oh... Oh no, it cannot be!" but he knew it was true! He did all this.

Finally he saw the massive wound on Peach's shoulder. He was willing to help her in a way that could help out everyone.

He would use what was left of his energy in him to heal the wound. Then Peach would be alright, and he would DIE!

"No, Doctor… you can't do this!" cried Lily. "You have too much to live for!"

Suikotsu shook his head sadly. "There was a time when I was alive, but now I have been revived for the sole purpose of serving evil."

"I could never carry on knowing that the horrors of my past have returned! As long as my evil side lives, the world is not safe!"

"Doctor…You're wrong!" said Peach weakly. "You don't have to kill yourself to redeem for what you've done!"

Then she quickly whipped out her locket. "SAINT MIROR BRIDAL BLAST!" and Suikotsu was purified.

"Wedding Peach!" said his spirit. "You… have healed me. Thank you!" and his vanished, but not before using the lasts of his spirit to mend Peach's wound.

"Suikotsu…" asked Super Saliva, "Is he…?"

Limone nodded, "Yes… he's gone, but he has indeed been purified. All that surrounds him now is paradise."


	25. Showdown: Jakotsu VS Wedding Peach

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**_Back in my hideout_**…

Jakotsu hadn't returned. If we knew him, he was probably defying orders and running off to find Momoko.

I had used my powers to heal Bankotsu from his injuries and mend his blade. What I was not please with, was that Suikotsu had just been destroyed.

That left only Bankotsu, and Renkotsu, Jakotsu. "How can you even call yourselves the Band of SEVEN, when there is only THREE OF YOU!"

Bankotsu stood up, "A Thousand pardons, Master!" he said, "We were attacked unexpectedly, but now we know the true length of the angel's powers!"

"Bankotsu, has a point." Said Renkotsu, "Our plans may be full proof now that our knowledge is at its peak."

I thought it over, I wasn't really sure I had trusted Bankotsu. I was beginning to think he had more planned than just to beat the love angels.

Ever since I had learned of his existence, I had been following him around, and watching as he wiped out love waves with his halberd.

Yet… I could sense something odd about the way he was acting! "Very well…" I said, "This is you last chance… all of you!"

I held out my hand Revealing the Saint something Blue, for Bankotsu, and the something Borrowed for Renkotsu.

"I have added some of my powers into these items, and they will make each of you much stronger than you are now."

"Now I shall leave and report to the Queen, and don't either of you, or Jakotsu come back without a dead love angel or Saint something four piece."

"UNDERSTAND!" and then I vanished.

Bankotsu slammed his fist hard a the vortex like walls. "DAMN HIM!" he growled, "Where does he get off ordering me around like that?"

"Big brother…" said Renkotsu, "The Super Devil is our Lord Master, and we have let him down several times over!"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed him, "Shut up…" "Once I gain the rest of the Saint something four… I'll be even stronger than he is!"

"But Big brother…"

Bankotsu just picked up his Blade, "I'll show him he can't order the Great Bankotsu of the Band of Seven!" and he left.

**_Meanwhile, in the Devil's realm_**…

Lord Pluie was shocked to learn that I had given the Saint something four pieces back to the Fighters, and after working so hard to get them too.

"I did not, and am not doing this by will Pluie." I snapped at him, "I was told to give them to Bankotsu and his gang."

Pluie's ears twitched, "On who's authority!"

"That would be mine!" said Raindevila as she came out from the shadows. "You were saying, Lord Pluie!"

Pluie apologized to us both, and then he learned about me not trusting Bankotsu, so the Queen suggested we give him more power to try and lure him out into the open.

**_The Next morning_**…

Momoko was completely bored that day as she sat on the park bench.

School was still canceled, the Band of Seven was still out there, and they still had only enough clues to narrow the Super Devil's identity.

"Hey Momopi."

She looked up, "Oh, Hi, Yousuke."

He sat down beside her, and could instantly tell what she was thinking. "That Super Devil again?" he asked. Momoko nodded.

Yousuke now knew everything that was going on, and when Momoko told him about not having found the Super Devil yet, Yousuke had an idea.

"I'll be right back, don't go away!" he said, and he ran off. Something he really shouldn't have done.

At that moment a figure jumped down from the tree. "Hello there, Momoko." he said, "Or should I say… My Wedding Peach!"

Momoko stood up angrily. "Jakotsu!" she snapped, "How did you know my name?"

Jakotsu giggled, "We all know who you are, and you're friends." He said, "But finally we get our time together alone!"

He withdrew his sword and hacked away at the bench which Momoko barley dodged. "Come on…" he huffed, "Transform for me, become your pretty self!"

Momoko rolled about, and she pretty much had no choice. She raised her locket and called out "BEAUTIFUL WEDDING FLOWER!"

Jakotsu's eyes twinkled as he eyed the Bridal angel. "Oh yes… YES!" he cried. "Oh if only I didn't have to kill you…!"

Wedding Peach looked confused as Jakotsu finished with " WOULD EMBRACE YOU THIS MOMENT!"

"Yeah… in your dreams, pal!" she snapped, "I'd never want to be embraced by you. For I am the Love angel WEDDING PEACH, and I am extremely mad with you!"

Jakotsu just got more soft and fuzzy and excited, "Oh those words…t hey sound great COMING FROM YOU!" and he slashed his sword again.

While overhead, Peach was seen dodging the blade by Jama-P "Oh, No… Lady Wedding Peach is in trouble!" he cried.

The only problem was, he couldn't just run off for Yuri and Hinagiku or Scarlet, he just had to find someone nearby.

Meanwhile…

Peach changed into her armor angel form, and found it easier to dodged the blade, but still she was practically helpless.

"You're beginning to look tired my Peach!" sniggered Jakotsu. "Now it will only be a matter of time before you ask me to embrace you myself!"

Peach was almost too tired to complain at that statement. _"I… don't know… how much longer… I can… Keep this up!" _she thought to herself.

Jakotsu looked as though his heart would explode. "Come on Peach… show me what you can do!" he sniggered as he swung his sword again.

While up on the street…

Jama-P was leading Yousuke to the park. He took one look at what was going on. "Whoa… you weren't kidding!" he said. "I got to do something!"

"What… Mr. Yousuke, don't go down there!" cried Jama-P, "Yousuke, you could get hurt!" but Yousuke had already gone into the woods for cover.

While Peach took another leap to dodge Jakotsu's blade, But Jakotsu was hoping she'd do that.

Finally Peach was completely Exhausted, and when she crashed onto the ground, Jakotsu's blade had wrapped itself around her body.

"Ha, ah, ah, ah… Once I pull on the sword, you'll be cut to ribbons." Jakotsu chuckled, "Then your Saint Something Old will be mine!"

"And once that's done, only the Something new will remain, and at long last. The Devils will reign supreme!"

Wedding Peach felt her tears of fear rolling down her face. "Looks like… this is it!" she cried, "I… don't know… what to do… anymore!"


	26. TRAITOR!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Jakotsu still didn't pull on the sword. "Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… Oh I'm going to miss you a lot, My Peach." He sniggered.

Poor Wedding Peach was still too wiped out to even move.

"I must say peach, I've slain a lot of people, many of which were girls." Said Jakotsu, "But out of them all, I dare say you are my most favorite."

He gripped his sword tight. "And now… IT ALL ENDS!"

"WANT TO BET!" snapped Yousuke as he leapt out from the bushes, and Gave Jakotsu a huge PUNCH to the face.

Jakotsu dropped his sword and flew back as he and Yousuke engaged in a fist fight. "WORTHLESS HUMAN!" he snapped, "HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME!"

Wedding Peach, though she was weak, she could see everything going on. "You… suke!" she peeped.

Finally Jakotsu had flipped Yousuke over and began and had him pinned to the ground with his foot on his chest.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah… Isn't this a shame? You came so close to winning, but evil will sometimes win."

He put more pressure on poor Yousuke, and his whimpers reach Peach's ears. "Yousuke… NO!"

Then her body started glowing, just like before, and when it vanished, "… Super Wedding Peach!" cried Jakotsu. "No, It cannot be!"

Super Peach broke out of Jakotsu's blades and bent the sword so it couldn't be used again.

"YOU… GET OFF HIM!" she screamed.

Jakotsu trembled in fear and ran for it, but Super Peach just concentrated her restored energy.

"_SAINT SUPER FIST… BRIDAL KISS!"_

She thrust her first out and the Beam of energy chased Jakotsu down, and GOT HIM… RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE!

Jakotsu fell over, he wasn't dead yet, but he would be shortly "Ugh… Wedding Peach… I have lost!" he peeped. "But at least… I've lost to you!"

Super Peach just walked away from him, but stopped for a moment. "You may be blood thirsty, Jakotsu…" she said, "But at least you have some love in you."

She helped Yousuke up, "Thank you!" she said kindly, "I'd have been cold cuts by now if you hadn't shown up."

Yousuke nodded, "Hey… I don't want anything to happen to you." He said. Super Peach smiled, and then she changed back into Momoko, and walked out of the park with Yousuke.

After they had left, Renkotsu appeared, and walked over to wear Jakotsu lay on the ground.

"Ren… Kotsu." Jakotsu said weakly.

Renkotsu bent over him, "Fear not Jakotsu… perhaps I can use the power of the Saint something Borrowed to revive you again." He said.

Jakotsu slowly shook his head, "Don't bother!" he said.

"But, Jakotsu…"

Jakotsu smiled, "Even if I were to be reborn again, I would only be destroyed by Wedding Peach again!"

"I have finally… met… my… match… ugh!" his eyes slowly closed and he stopped breathing.

Renkotsu felt bad about this, but since he probably would have wanted it done, he gently breathed some small flames, and Jakotsu was burned to ashes.

Suddenly, "Renkotsu!" came a voice from behind. "How dare you destroy Jakotsu's body!"

It was Bankotsu, back for his hunt.

"Bankotsu… I assure you it's not what it seems!"

Bankotsu just snorted, "So you didn't just set Jakotsu on fire, instead of reviving him with your Saint something borrowed?" he snapped.

It was in vain that Renkotsu tried to tell him that Jakotsu was already gone before he burned his body, and that he would have wanted it.

But now he too could see right through to Bankotsu, all he had been doing is gather energy from the humans of Earth, and his blade was shinier and sharper than ever.

"I see now… all it is you really care about it POWER!" he roared, "You only wish to make yourself the best of the rest!"

"Hmm… and what if it's true?" Bankotsu smirked, "Once I'm strong enough, I'll destroy the love angels myself, and then the Super Devil!"

"The whole world will cower in fear of the mighty Bankotsu, of the Band of Seven… and no one will stand in our way again."

Renkotsu felt his anger boiling inside him. "I understand that loyalty means nothing to you!" he snapped, "You planed on betraying our Master all along!"

Bankotsu's anger was doing all the talking now. "I AM THE MASTER!" he roared, "And what's good for me, is good for everyone else!"

He picked up his blade, and held it up to Renkotsu's neck. "Now you have a choice. You either Serve me and Banryu, or your dead!"

"You make me laugh Bankotsu." Renkotsu snickered, "You know very well that you are human, and my fire can do to you exactly what it did to Jakotsu!"

He picked up his free arm and held up his bottle of fire liquid, but Bankotsu wasn't even frightened.

"Go ahead!" he chuckled, "But I'm sure you're well aware that at this close range, you'll kill yourself as well!"

Renkotsu smiled, "I… Don't… Care!" and he sipped his liquid and fired. The Results were almost explosive.

Renkotsu was definitely destroyed, yet as mysterious as it was… Bankotsu was still in one piece, without even a scratch on him.

He looked back at Renkotsu's bones, "Foolish of you Renkotsu, I was made the leader of the Band of Seven for a reason, and that was strength!"

He picked up his blade, and the Saint Something Borrowed from the bones, "How sad… it seems that I am the only one left." He said.

"But now that I have two pieces of Saint Something four, once I claim the other two pieces, then I shall gain complete Mastery of the world.

**_Meanwhile, in the Devil's Realm_**…

We had seen it all, and were all outraged. Giving Bankotsu the Saint something pieces was indeed a good plan.

"It now is all clear that Bankotsu is only working for himself, and not for you my Queen." I said.

Raindevila's eyes went red with anger. "I do not tolerate traitors, Super Devil!" she said deeply.

"Yes, my queen… but I already have a plan to punish him for his betrayal." I said.

"What exactly do you plan to do?" asked Lord Pluie.

I waved my hands out in front of me, and six floating flasks appeared. "These contain the essence of each band member that was destroyed."

I spilled all the liquids onto a small Dagger, and the Dagger began glowing brightly. "Bankotsu wants power… well then, I'll let him have all the power he wants."

Raindevila nodded, and said, "Do not let Bankotsu obtain the other two Saint something Pieces, or there may be no limit to his power!"

I nodded, and so did Pluie.


	27. Mykan, is the Super Devil!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

The team had arrived at Momoko's house.

Aphrodite was happy to say that the magical stairs were fixed, and Limone was already home recharging himself.

Jama-P also told everyone that he saw everything with Renkotsu and Bankotsu over head in the park after Momoko and Yousuke left.

"So this means that six of those bad boys are gone?" asked Momoko's Papa.

Aphrodite nodded, _"Yes, the threat is nearly over."_ She said in Momoko's locket, _"Only Bankotsu, and the Super Devil remain."_

They all went over the details, and had agreed that Bankotsu now had two Saint Something Pieces, and even though Momoko and Scarlet had mastered their Super angel forms.

…that still may not be enough to stop him.

Then, all that would remain is the Super Devil, and finally, they decided it was time to find him out.

Already the entire world, except for Japan, was under his spell, Boyfriends and girlfriends were breaking up. Wedding were canceled, and those already married were at each other's throats.

"Aphrodite… can you tell us who the Super Devil really is?" asked Hinagiku.

Aphrodite cast a look down. _"Yes… I do know whom the Super Devil really is…" _she answered._ "However… I dare not show it to you all, especially not to Scarlet!"_

Even Scarlet looked confused, "Why would that be?" she asked, "All you have to do is show us whom he is, and we can kill him."

Everyone nodded, but Aphrodite shook her head, _"I will show you whom you seek… but you will not like it one little bit."_

"Look Lady… just come out and show us already!" snapped Yousuke, and the others nodded in agreement.

Aphrodite nodded, _"Very well… Behold!"_

The image faded out and everyone gasped at the sight they saw. "Oh no!" cried Hinagiku.

"We should have known!" added Yuri.

"Scarlet… Look!" cried Momoko.

Scarlet looked near tears. "No… it can't be!" she cried. She picked up the locket to examine the image more closely. "…Mykan!"

For Several minutes everyone stood silent, unable to believe it, but all signs pointed that I was indeed the Evil Super Devil, and the head commander of the Band of Seven.

"We should have guess all along." Said Yuri, and the others agreed with her.

The Super Devil could only be reborn in a human, but a special human that had the exact problems as Jack Love.

I fit the description perfectly. Feeling lonely, not being able to win my dream girl… even Signing the exact same song Jack sang.

Scarlet was devastated. "No… it's not true." She cried. "Mykan, is the Super Devil!"

Aphrodite repapered back into the image. _"I am very sorry you had to see that Scarlet." _She said, _"Only now that the Band of Seven's waves have been weakened, was I able to determine of what happened."_

She showed them everything, of how Lord Pluie had kidnapped me on the spot and brought me back to Queen Raindevila.

"So, Ranidevila's behind all this." Said Momoko.

Aphrodite nodded, and told them all how Pluie had conjured up the potion to bring the Super Devil back to life in my body.

However, to make certain that the spell could not be broken, Pluie had gotten rid of all the love there was left in my body so only the evil remained.

"So that means even if we confront the guy, we can't reach out to him and try to cure him." Said Yousuke.

"_I'm afraid so." _Said Aphrodite, _"Because, there is no love in his body to be purified, but he does in fact FEED upon love energy!" _

"Which means, any attempt to heal him would only make him grow even stronger." Said Yuri.

This was really making things difficult.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, It was Tomoko, and Hiyoshimaru. They had come to tell them a plan.

"What… you're going to hold your Wedding Ceremony, _Tomorrow!"_ asked Hinagiku.

The couple nodded, "We think that since that Super Devil, whoever he is, is after couples… We'll lure him out into the open." Said Tomoko.

As the plan carried on, the Angels had planned to be there for the big battle. "That Devil guy won't know what hit him!" chuckled Hiyoshimaru. "So can you girls help us out?"

"Uh… well the thing is you see!" Said Momoko, "The Super Devil… is!" she had to stop when everyone gestured for her not to say it.

"We'll be there to kick his can." Scarlet said for her. "We'll help you."

The couple smiled, "Great, we'll see you at THIS location tomorrow." Said Hiyoshimaru handing Momoko a slip of paper, then he and Tomoko left.

"And tell Mykan, he should come too, we could use his help!" they called back.

Nobody knew how to react to that. Tomoko and Hiyoshimaru obviously still didn't know what they had just learned about the Super Devil's identity.

"What are we going to?" cried Momoko.

**_That afternoon_**…

Scarlet was walking by herself down the street still unable to accept the fact that her first crush was her mortal enemy.

Then she saw me on my way back to the music shop. "Hey… Mykan!" she called while jogging to catch up to me.

I looked up, "Hey there, Scarlet." I said. "What's up?"

"Oh not much." She said as she followed me into the music shop. Scarlet could sense I was putting on some sort of play act.

So when I went into the back, she followed me, and blurted it out. "Mykan… no more games." She said, "… I know that you're the Super Devil!"

I stopped dead in my track just before the broom closet. "Hmm, mm, mm, mm!" I opened up the door and Scarlet saw the vortex like room behind it.

"Oh man!" she cried.

I walked closer to her, and my eyes glowed red. "Well then, Angel Salvia." I said sounding creepier. "Yes, I've know you and your friends identities for a long time."

Scarlet sweat dropped as she started into my eyes.

"And now that you know who I really am, you should also know that I am aware of my twisted brother's plot to get me."

"So you should all know, that come tomorrow at the wedding… You will all be destroyed!"

Scarlet held onto my arm, "Mykan, please… let us help you!" she begged, "We can save you from Queen Raindevila."

My lips curled into a sneer. "Raindevila, is my Empress, and once she has the rest of Saint Something Four, the world will be hers to control."

I wretched myself out of her grip and walked into the room. "Mykan… please!" cried Scarlet.

I cast a final look at her as the door closed. "You… have been warned!"


	28. Why Mykan, WHY!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

That Night…

Bankotsu was training himself near the Sei Hanazono Gakuen chapel, where Hiyoshimaru and Tomoko planned to hold their ceremony tomorrow.

"Yes… Ha, ah, ah… I am so ready!" he chuckled to himself. "With these two Saint something pieces, Imagine how much stronger I'll become with the other two."

He swung his blade around again, "In the name of all my fallen brothers, I will defeat the Love angels and take the word for myself."

"Just me and Banryu, all the way!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Scarlet met up with the girls in the park. "So you spoke with Mykan?" asked Hinagiku.

Scarlet nodded, "That, and his eyes were glowing red." She said, "He also has a hidden room hidden inside the broom closet… I saw it myself."

Jama-P trembled, "Then there is no doubting it." He said, "Mykan is defiantly the Super Devil."

Scarlet also told them that I knew their true identities, and of the wedding tomorrow. "He plans to kill us all, including Hiyoshimaru."

None of them knew what to do. "But remember what Aphrodite said…?" said Yuri, "He has no love energy left in him, so he can't be purified."

"Which means…" Scarlet gulped, "We may have to… destroy him."

The girls were amazed to hear that for once Scarlet was not keen on destroying a Devil. She had a crush on me, and she didn't me to go.

Momoko put her hand on Scarlet's shoulder, "We know how you feel, but think of how Hiyoshimaru will feel." She said.

The other girls agreed, "Hiyoshimaru has no idea that his own brother is the one responsible for all this chaos." Said Yuri.

"Besides, we may not have a choice. Only if the super Devil is destroyed will everyone in the world be feed from his spell." Added Hinagiku.

It was one life to billions, Scarlet knew she had no choice, but that didn't mean she still couldn't feel bad about it all.

**_The Next Day_**…

The Love angels transformed and took secret hiding positions in the chapel. Hiyoshimaru was all dressed up in his pure white Tux, and I stood beside him as best man.

"I'm glad you could come Mykan." He said, "This really means a lot to me."

I bent over and whispered angrily into his ear, "I'm only doing you this one last favor. Don't think this means we're family again."

Hiyoshimaru really felt bad. All he wanted to do was find a way to make everything up to me for what he did.

The only other guests that had arrived, were Tomoko's parents, the Love angels parents, and Yousuke. Limone hadn't arrived yet

Yousuke gave everyone thumbs up, "The police are ready." He said "No one's coming in or out."

"_That's what you think." _I thought to myself. I looked up over the alter, and saw my plan as ready.

Soon, the music started, and since there weren't many people anyway, Tomoko was already proceeding down the isle in the arm of her father.

The dress she wore was so elegant, Yuri's mom felt like an absolute genius. "Sometimes I wonder why I was made with these talents." She whispered.

Tomoko reached Hiyoshimaru, "You look simply beautiful." He said staring upon his bride with love.

Tomoko blushed, "You look handsome too." She said. "And so do you Mykan." But I just turned away.

Tomoko felt just as bad as Hiyoshimaru, but she still didn't know why I was so upset…_ Obviously_ _my brother still never told her the truth._

The ceremony went on as planned, and as it did, Yousuke checked in with the love Angels.

"What's going on out there?" asked Daisy.

Yousuke check out the windows, but still nothing was coming. "Wait!" he suddenly said as he noticed the sky was growing darker, but it wasn't even noon yet, and the weather was clear.

Dark clouds were everywhere and the sky went as dark as night. "This could be it." Yousuke cried, "Get ready!"

The monk of the chapel got down to the most important question of all. "If there is anyone present who knows why these two may not be joined… Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"WE KNOW WHY!" the love angels cried out, and they all emerged from their hiding spots.

"What are you all doing!" cried Hiyoshimaru, "We were supposed to wait for the Super Devil to show up."

Tomoko and the other adults looked around, "I don't see him anywhere." I said to keep up my act.

The monk then agreed. "Then if there is no other reason… I shall continue." He said, but as he turned to his bible, I grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I said in a deeper voice.

The adults gasped at what I did, and Hiyoshimaru looked up at me "Mykan… what are you…?"

I stood atop the alter, "We haven't been properly introduced yet." And I transformed.

My short Black hair was now longer and tied up in a ponytail. My ears had gone pointy like an elf, and had dark earrings on them each.

I was wearing Dark shiny Tights, A Red Cape held on with golden shoulder pads, Black gloves, Black boots, and finally, an evil looking mask went across the upper part of my face.

"Hmm, mm, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Tomoko gasped and held her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God!"

Hiyoshimaru stood still on the spot with his jaw dropped. "Mykan!" he cried. "No… no… It can't be!"

I stooped down a bit and removed my mask. "Yes, dear brother." I hissed, "It is true! I am the Legendary Super Devil!"

Tears of anger and shock spread down Hiyoshimaru's face. "Mykan… No… NOOOOO!" He collapsed to his knees. "Mykan… why… why!"

"Hmm, mm, mm… Because this life is much better than the one you handed me!" I snarled.

You never told me you and Tomoko were dating behind my back, and after all the hard time and suffer I went through to try and earn her love.

Tomoko's eyes lit up. "Mykan?" she said, "You loved me? Why didn't you say anything before."

"What difference does it make now?" I asked, "You and my so called brother betrayed me, and left me with nothing."

"Well, now I've turned over a new leaf. The life of Evil is the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Tomoko ran up to me, "Mykan, please… I had no idea, please don't do this to yourself." She begged.

I stared her deeply into the eyes. "Get away from me!" I said very deeply. Tomoko did as she was told.

I hopped down from the alter and stared the love angels down. "I'll deal with them later… right now I have more pressing matter to deal with."

"What are you going to do to us?" Wedding Peach asked. "Destroy us, and be rid of us for good?"

"Hmm, mm, mm… Only half correct." I said, and then I clapped my hands, and someone was lowered down from the rafters, all tied up.

The love angels all stared at the person… "Bankotsu!"


	29. NANAKOTSU

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

"Bankotsu!" cried Lilly as she noticed he wasn't moving at all, "What happened to him?"

"We had a battle, that's what…" I answered.

**_FLASHBACK_**…

_Bankotsu was ready to leave and seek out the love angels. "Where do you think you're going!" I asked him._

_Bankotsu didn't even have to TRY and act dumb. "So you finally know the truth." He said. "I'll first destroy the love angels, and then you."_

"_Just the thing you won't be doing Bankotsu." I growled, and I raised my hand and took back the Saint something pieces I gave him. "What was given can also be taken."_

_Bankotsu and I then wagged into battle, but didn't even have to battle him in my Devil form. I just beat him as human._

_In the end, I had broken up Banryu, and pierced Bankotsu's heart out. "You've been beaten by the same thing you desired… GREED!" I said._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**…_

The love angels were sick. "You killed your own minion!" snarled Scarlet, "How cold you do a thing like that?"

I stared right at her, "He was no minion, he was a traitor." I said, "but rather than destroying him completely… I have something much more better in mind."

I tossed Daisy and Lilly their Saint Something Pieces. "This will be your last battles, even with those ridiculous objects." I said.

Daisy and Lily were confused. "Why did he really give these back to us?" asked Daisy.

I walked back toward Bankotsu pausing a few moments in front of Tomoko and my brother." and drew out the Dagger with the potions on it.

"Find all the people in love, Root them out and Kill them! Find anyone capable of love and destroy them!"

"Above all, find couples who are about to be married, wipe them off the face of the Earth forever."

"Hate the love in this world. For as long as there is love, those of us with hateful hearts will know No peace!"

My speech frightened the couple, as I pointed the dagger in Bankotsu's direction. "Careful what you ask for Bankotsu!" I sniggered.

"IT'S TIME!" and I slashed the Dagger right into his chest. Since Bankotsu was dead, he didn't even flinch, but then his body started to glow.

"What's going on!" cried Yousuke. Everyone backed up as Bankotsu's body raised up into the air and several spirits were fusing into him.

All the band of Seven Members…

"KYOKOTSU!"

"MUKOTSU!"

"GINKOTSU!"

"SUIKOTSU!"

"JAKOTSU!"

"RENKOTSU!"

"BANKOTSU!"

… were fusing together into a gigantic creature, with unbelievable power! "Behold my Ultimate creation… **_NANAKOTSU_**!" I growled.

"Nanakotsu! Of course… NANA, means SEVEN!" cried Daisy. "He's fused them together into one."

Peach trembled at the sight of that creature. "We were barely able to beat those guys separately." She said.

"Exactly…" I replied. "If you could barely beat my minions by themselves, what hopes have you to beat them now! Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

"Nanakotsu… GET THEM!"

Nanakotsu nodded his huge head. "Ah… the poor little angels." He growled. "It's a shame you're all so young and hardly enjoyed life, now it will ALL BE OVER!"

He raised his huge fist up high which smashed the entire rooftop off the chapel. Everyone scattered at the falling rocks, and they were barely able to dodge them all.

Momoko's Papa even got hurt while protecting Hiyoshimaru and Tomoko. "PAPA!" cried Peach. "Papa, are you okay!"

"I'll be fine." He said, "You just protect us from those monsters!" Peach nodded, and ran off.

Salvia and Peach transformed into their Super Love angel forms to battle Nanakotsu, outside. While Daisy and Lily were to stay behind and protect everyone else.

Daisy used her Blizzard to freeze hold any other loose rocks into place so they wouldn't pelt down from the ceiling or walls.

Lily and Yousuke helped those who got hurt to safety, but then they realized that I had Tomoko and Hiyoshimaru cornered.

"Mykan… please, don't do this!" my brother cried.

"Hmm, mm, mm… Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" I said as I withdrew a sword out of thin air. "All you've ever put me through was trouble. You didn't care about me at all!"

"Well finally my time of vengeances is at hand… AND I'LL BE RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

But before I could swing my sword down, another sword clashed with mine, blocking my shot.

"Hold it right there Super Devil!" snapped Limone who had just appeared. and then he Lily, Daisy and, Yousuke leapt right in front of me.

"Yousuke, get Tomoko, and Hiyoshimaru, and everyone else out of here." Said Daisy, "We'll look after things here." Yousuke nodded, and everyone out of the chapel.

I tried to follow them, but Limone and the angels just stood in front of me. My red eyes were blazing with anger. "You are all standing between me, and my brother's demise… Get out of my way!"

"Not a chance!" snapped Lily. "You've hurt enough people in the world already. This ends here and now, Super Devil!"

My temper was growing short. "MOVE… or else!"

"We choose… ELSE!" snapped Daisy.

"Have it your way then!" I growled as I sheathed my sword. "I'll kill you first, and then my brother."

I stood my ground "You angels have interfered with my plans for the last time. I'm going to be rid of you all, finally and forever!"

Daisy and Lily knew this would be their most dangerous battle ever, even with their Saint Something pieces returned, they couldn't become Super angels like Peach and Salvia.

But they didn't care, the Earth was at stake, and everyone was counting on them. "You will do just fine love angels, I will be here for you." Said Limone.

Daisy, and Lily nodded, and then stood their ground. "We're ready to fight!"

"Hmm, mm, mm… So be it then!" I sniggered. I raised up my arms, and in an instant the Chapel began to slowly rise up into the sky, and the insides became like my hideout.

Down below, the adults were all crying out for Yuri and Hinagiku, "What are we going to do now… there's No way we can reach them!" cried Yuri's mom.

"Mykan… What have I done to you!" cried Hiyoshimaru.

While on the other side of the Yard. Nanakotsu was battling out the Super Love angels like peeled grapes.

He was so big, their attacks did hardly anything at all. Even Super Salvia's hyper speed didn't help.

But they knew the world was counting on them too, and couldn't let him win. "Let's kick it up!" cried Peach.

"I'm with you!" added Salvia.


	30. You can't beat me!

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Super Salvia dodged another one of Nanakotsu's heavy blows. Her Hyper speed did help, but not my much. Even Super Peach's punch attack didn't do much.

Yet, they had to try and Keep him distracted long enough to figure out his weakness to destroy him.

Meanwhile… Hiyoshimaru couldn't stand anymore of this. He tore off for one of the police choppers that had flown in.

"Hiyoshimaru, what are you doing?" cried Tomoko as she ran for him. "Yes, what are you doing?" added the Officer pilot.

Hiyoshimaru demanded to be taken up to the chapel. "I'm the one who caused all this, and I'll be damned if I'm just going sit here and do nothing!" he said.

"I'm going to help my brother!"

The pilot saw no point in arguing, "Alright, it's your life, not mine!" he said and the chopper took Hiyoshimaru up to the chapel walkway just before the church.

"_Oh, angels…" _Tomoko prayed,_ "Please make sure they'll both be alright!"_

**_Inside_**…

"Come on, give me your best shot you little twerps!" I said, "I can't tell you how eagerly I've been looking forward to this!"

Daisy and Lilly activated their Saint something pieces.

"VEIL OF A MADIENS SHYNESS!" cried Lilly, "SAINT STAR DUST SHOWER!"

"MEMORIAL CANDLE OF LOVE!" cried Lilly, "SAINT TORNADO BLAST!"

Limone even added his own sword blast technique and all three blasts fired at me.

"Ha… is that your best!" I sneered. I threw my arm out, and all the blasts were neutralized before even reaching me…

…_While at the same time, the round Stain-glass widow high above the chapel door was glowing._

"I don't believe it! That didn't even touch him!" cried Lilly.

"He must be even stronger than we thought!" said Limone.

Then suddenly the air around the room began going all wavy, and the three fighters fell onto the ground Along with may of the chapel's stone cones, and statues

"Hey… what's going on!" cried Daisy, "I feel like I weigh a ton!"

I didn't seem to be affected at all. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… You're on my turf now Angel Twits!" I sniggered. "Try all you like…. But there's absolutely No way you can beat in this dimension!"

Daisy, Lilly and Limone felt so heavy, they could barely move an inch.

"That's only part of Super Gravity Spell." I said, "But let's see what happens when I reverse it… HA!"

I raised my arm… the window glowed, and the three fighters began to lift up into the air, light as feathers until they came into hard contact with the ceiling.

They looked down and could see the fight way down below in the streets. "Super Peach, Super Salvia!" cried Daisy.

"Say Good-bye… to them and everything Angels. For you'll never see any of it again!" I said from the ground. "You're friends can't even put a scratch on Nanakotsu!"

Sure enough from down below, Salvia and Peach weren't doing so well anymore.

Salvia was exhausted from all her dodging, and Peach was running low on power!

Nanakotsu picked up both the Super angels and juggled them about like ordinary balls, and they couldn't do anything to defend themselves!

Outside... Hiyoshimaru was running up the path, up the stairs to the wide open Chapel Doors… accompanied by Jama-P. "Wait, Mr. Hiyoshimaru!" he cried.

But my brother just kept on running for the doors, but the moment he ran to the doorway alcove he was being zapped by some sort of shield.

"Hiyoshimaru… Jama-P!" cried Lilly.

"Hmm, mm, mm… Well, well… guess my brother's more stubborn than I gave him credit for!" I said.

Jama-P was able to get him off the barrier. "Are you alright, Mr. Hiyoshimaru?" he asked.

"Yeah… I think so!" he answered. "But what happened to me?"

"Silly fool!" I called from the inside. "There's no way you can break through my invisible barrier. Nobody's coming in, or going out unless I say so!"

Hiyoshimaru pounded and pounded at the shield. "Come… on… Mykan… Let… me… Help… you!" he cried.

"Humph… Pathetic!" I snarled, and shot a blast towards the door, knocking my brother off his feet, and down the stairs he tumbled.

"No… Hiyoshimaru!" cried Daisy!

I looked back up towards the ceiling. "Got what was coming for him." I said. "And speaking of coming…"

I reversed the spell back to HEAVY, and the three fighters came smashing down hard into the ground.

"Now It's time for the angels to Grovel at my feet!" I growled, as I applied more pressure to the spell.

Limone, Daisy, and Lilly were SO HEAVY, their weight was causing them to break some of the floorboards!

"Ah, ha, ha, ah, ah! Now to collect the Saint something pieces I let you borrow from me!" I said as I slowly began to walk towards them.

**_In the Devil's Realm_**…

Raindevila was chuckling like a crazed woman. "Yes… At long last, the love angels are finished!" she said.

Then she cast a look upon Pluie, "If this turns out alright, Pluie, you shall be made the General of my minions!"

Pluie bowed. "It would be an honor to you my Queen!" he said.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Super Saliva, and Peach were thrown hard onto the ground, but their armored eased the pain of the impact.

Nanakotsu was winning so easily. "I don't know… what else to do!" cried Peach.

"Ugh… neither do I…" cried Salvia, she felt so weak she could hardly see the giant monster coming forward to gobble them both up.

**_On the chapel grounds_**…

"Man… what the hell are we going to do!" he cried. "There's got to be a way to lay this out."

"There is actually." Said Jama-P. "I had recently learned that both Nanakotsu and your brother's powers are being amplified by a generator somewhere at this chapel."

Hiyoshimaru grinned, "Alright, so all we have to do is find it, destroyed, and they both be powerless." He said. "Come one lets' go find it!"

**_Down below_**…

Tomoko was in tears of fear. "Oh my god, I can't tell what's happening up there!" she cried.

"Don't you worry…" said Yousuke who comforted the troubled bride. "If I know Momopi, she and her friends will see this through!"

The adults all nodded. "Come on…" said Momoko's papa. "Let's hope for the best that they win!"

Everyone agreed and joined hands together, letting all t he Angels know that they believe in them and that they could win!


	31. The End of the Band of Seven

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

The hopes and wishes of the all the grownups down below reached the Angels in the Chapel above, and gave them what they needed.

I had just made it over to Lilly, "Ha, ha, ha… You're finished!" …ready to take her Saint Something Blue Back… when suddenly, she rose up her arm and swatted mine away.

"Huh… What!" I cried.

Very slowly Lilly was able to get onto her knees. "You're such a Monster…" she cried.

She finally got to her feet, and so did Limone. "You fight only to serve evil, Mykan!" he growled.

Daisy got to her feet too. "But as long there is love in this world… We'll never give up… NEVER!"

I stared wide-eyed at the warriors. "How can this be?" I asked. "You're standing up with G-force at Maximum capacity!"

Suddenly Daisy and Lilly began glowing along with their Saint Something Pieces, and before long, they had become….

"Super Lilly… and Super Daisy!" cried Limone, "You have been awakened."

"Mykan… you may be human and all, but you have caused nothing but pain and misery to those in love." Super Lilly snarled.

"We will put an end to your twisted ways, and restore all the love wave you've stolen!" added Super Daisy.

Limone was amazed at how powerful these angels were, they may even be able to surpass him, but I was only impressed.

"Hmm… it seems I really undertook you for adversaries Love angels!" I said. Then I snapped my fingers and the G-Force stopped.

"You want to defy me… Fine, I'll hit you all with everything I've got!" I leapt backwards… as Daisy and Lilly began to fire their new attacks.

"SAINT SUPER WIND… WAVE OF LOVE!" cried Lilly.

"SAINT SUPER WAND… BRIDAL SHINE!" added Daisy, and Limone added in his own super blast attack.

I roared loudly and thrust my arms out in front and fired a HUGE dark Energy wave countering the blasts!

It was anybody's win as the blasts pushed each other back and forth to attack the opponents.

While outside… Hiyoshimaru saw everything happening through the window, and he looked down below and Saw the other two Angels get bashed down by Nanakotsu.

He had to find that power source and fast! Suddenly, "Hiyoshimaru, Hiyoshimaru… Up Here!" cried Jama-P.

He looked up and saw Jama-P near the flashing Stain-glass window. "That must be it; The Power Generator." He said as he climbed the tree that was closest to it.

"Okay… let's cut this baby off!" he said while grabbing a rock Jama-P had brought up with him and Hacking at the window.

While inside…

"Sayonara Love angels!" I called as I applied more power to my blast and this blasted right though their energies and slammed them all hard into the walls.

They were hurt, but not beaten, but suddenly a bright light flashed from behind me.

There was Hiyoshimaru trying to bash through the small barrier and break the window.

"Ah… I turn my back for one measly second, and he's trashing with my power amplifier!" I growled.

I leapt up right to the window and smashed a hole through the wall so Hiyoshimaru saw me coming through the other windows. "OH MAN!" he cried.

"HMM… Well, Brother dear, I'm coming to get you!" I chuckled while aiming for a blast, "ARE YOU READY…!"

"STOP HIM!" cried Daisy from below.

I spun around and saw their blasts coming towards me. I Angrily slapped them away, and Defended myself with a barrier!

"GRAH… I'LL GET YOU YET!"

Down below, Nanakotsu finally had Peach and Salvia where he wanted them, and was ready to crush them once and for all.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" they cried.

Their cries reached the chapel. "UGH… HIYOSHIMARU…" cried Lilly. "YOU'VE GOT TO TRY HARDER… HURRY!"

Hiyoshimaru rekindled himself. "Alright… HERE GOES!" he cried. "… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With one HUMONGOUS Swing… he blasted his rock through the barrier and shattered the window into shards.

My protective barrier ceased, "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…. ARGH!" and the blasts hit me and sent me crash through the wall, and I landed with a huge thud against the hard ground.

While at the same time, Nanakotsu's body began glowing as beams of light began to escape from his body.

Also… the chapel became normal again and came crashing down to the ground below, but the angels were able to get Hiyoshimaru down and escape unharmed.

"Look, they made it!" cried Salvia.

Lilly and Daisy even used their other special abilities, and reenergized Salvia and Peach back to normal.

They started at each other and nodded…

"_SAINT SUPER STORM, BRIDAL TEARS!"_

"_SAINT SUPER FIST, BRIDAL KISS!"_

Their shot hit Nanakotsu directly in the chest and all seven of his hearts were vaporized.

The giant monster began sparkling and bolts of lightning hit him from all sides, then after a why flash… HE EXPLODED, which made the ground shake so hard, everyone in the area fell over.

A huge tornado in the sky was absorbing the remains of Nanakotsu's body, and those parts exploded. Finally… all seven of the spirits…

_Kyokostu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu…_ rose up in the center of the tornado.

The whimpered in pain as their spirits began to combine into a sparkling flaming ball that got smaller and smaller… and then… BOOM… it was gone.

The Band of Seven had been completely destroyed, they would never again haunt the world with their presences.

The crowd below cheered wildly when the love angels touched down safely on the ground.

Hiyoshimaru was unconscious from the big blast when the window broke, but he was alive. Tomoko was so relieved.

The parents ran forward to hung their respective child, and Peach got extra hugs and high-five from Yousuke.

"You did it… Momopi, you really did it… You actually really finally did it!" he cheered.

The adults were about to hear it for the angels, but then they noticed that the sky was still dark and murky.

"Hey.. what's the big deal!" asked Daisy.

Suddenly, Tomoko's scream was heard from behind, everyone turned, and saw a sight not worth seeing…

I was still alive!


	32. The REAL Super Devil Appears

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

I was in a real bad mess. My long hair was roughed up. My earrings and my mask were gone. My outfit and my cape were torn and tattered. I was missing a boot and a glove. Even my face looked a little burned.

But above all… I was still alive. "Oh, no!" cried Super Peach. "He's still evil, but at least we destroyed all his power."

As weak as I seemed to be, I raised up my arm and drew out my sword from thin air again. "You… think this is all over!" I panted angrily.

"I may not be able to destroy the world now, but I still have enough power to do away with all of you!"

"Mykan… please don't do this!" cried Tomoko. "We're sorry for what we did to you, but please stop all this."

I shook my head angrily. "NEVER!" I yelled, "I will never be taken out by love ever again!"

Super Salvia herself couldn't believe this. She stood up with . "I guess I have no choice." She said. "Mykan… I may like you and all, but you are devil, and you must be destroyed!"

Even though she was right the other three love angels didn't approve of this, but the did stick by her. "Let's get him!" cried Super Daisy.

"No please… you can't just kill him!" cried Tomoko. "There must be a way to spare him!"

"Well… there isn't!" I snarled, "HERE… I… COME!" I charged forward with my sword at the ready but before I got any closer…

"_Stop… Stop… Mykan Sutamatsu! You are no longer any use to me" _

Where was that strange voice coming from? Everyone looked around, but saw nobody.

"Where are you?" I yelled out, "I demand that you show yourself to me! Who are you!"

"_You still haven't figured it out yet!" _the voice said. _"I am the one who has been inside of you this whole time. The love angels could sense me, but you could not."_

"_Your lust for power, and the vendetta you have towards your brother blinded you to the truth!"_

I looked all around me, "I… I don't understand!"

"_No, I didn't think you would!" _replied the voice. _"But that is to be expected. After all… You only human!"_

Now the love angels were confused. "What's that guy talking about?" asked Daisy. "What does he mean… he's human?"

Suddenly, my body began to glow. I dropped my sword and growled in pain as I held onto my throbbing head.

"WHAT'S… HAPPENING… TO ME!" I cried. "Ohh… Ahh… AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

The front of my body seemed to burst like a bag, my blood spewed out everywhere and the crowd gasped in fear as purple smoke began escaping from me.

The smoke then began to take shape and form, and there, suddenly, was an exact yet eviler looking copy of myself.

"No way… Two Mykans!" cried Lilly.

I held my wounds tightly. "Who… who… are you!" I managed to say.

"Hmm, mm, mm… I am the real Super Devil!" the copy answered. "I have just been living inside your body feeding off on the hate you felt towards love."

He told me that every time I felt my powers aching my body and my sudden strokes of weakness, were actually him plotting an escape, but he would always fail because he had not enough power.

"But now that you have drained the world of all the love waves in sight, I can finally be reborn, and you can be cast aside!"

My anger was boiling inside. "Why you…UGH… Ah… ah…!" I had lost quite a lot of blood, and I finally collapsed.

"Mykan…!" cried Tomoko.

The Super Devil just laughed, "Now that he has been tossed aside…" he stared at the love angels. "This world belongs to me!"

He raised up his arms. "COME TO ME…!"

From every single corner of the globe, the couples whom I had turned hateful gave off a glow of energy that left their bodies, and then they collapsed while the energy flew into Super Devil's body.

As he absorbed all the energy, his body began to glow and change. When the last energy was absorbed.

"Ahh… BEHOLD MY ULTIMATE FORM!" he roared.

Everyone screamed of fright and horror at the giant beast, even the love angels were petrified of him.

"And now… to destroy the world!" and with that he began power blasting all the buildings in the city and reducing them to rubble, and the humans with them.

"Oh, no… the city… He's destroying it!" cried Peach. "We have to do something!"

"Indeed, we must!" cried Limone, "Let's go!" and they all ran off in the Super Devil's direction leaving the grownups behind.

"Momoko… wait!" cried Momoko's Papa.

"Yuri, come back!"

"Hinagiku!"

The sound of their screams finally woke Hiyoshimaru up. "Ah… what hit me?" he said all groggy.

He looked and saw Tomoko up ahead with a lot of the paramedics, by my dying body. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped wide open, "M-M-Mykan!" he cried ever so softly, and he ran over to where I lay.

"He's still breathing…" the doctor said. "But he's lost a lot of blood, and still bleeding!" He cast a look upon my brother. "We're losing him!"

Tears of pain began falling down his cheeks, as he held my hand. "Mykan… Mykan… come on man, talk to me!" he sobbed.

I struggled and moaned softly, but was able to open my eyes. "H-H-Hiyoshi… maru!" I cried. "What… have I done!"

MY brother held my hand to his heart. "Come on man… don't blame yourself!" he cried. "You wouldn't have done this if wasn't for me and Tomoko."

I looked up, "To… mo… ko!"

She bent over me and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Mykan… I'm so sorry, it's all our fault this happened!" she sobbed.

I looked on up ahead at the huge monster miles away in the city. "N-n-no!" I said, "I did all this… I'm responsible!" I cried. "I have to fix this!"

I forced myself up. "No… you can't go out there!" the doctor said. "You're hurt, you need medical attention!"

I just pushed him out of the way. "I Caused this…." I moaned. "I will fix things!"

"Mykan…!" cried Tomoko.

"Don't do it!" added Hiyoshimaru.

"I MUST!" I cried as took off into their air, ignoring the surging pain from my wounds.

"MYKAN… !"


	33. Countdown to destruction

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

The Super Devil was trenching through the city, destroying everything in his path, like a real tornado. He destroyed countless buildings and killed so many people.

The Love angels were close behind him hoping along the damaged buildings. They had to do something and FAST, or they were as good as doom.

"Quickly… while he has his back turned!" cried Limone. He powered himself up, and launched his sword blast, while the other Super Angels used their own attacks.

"_SAINT SUPER FIST, BRIDAL KISS!"_

"_SAINT SUPER STORM, BRIDAL TEARS!"_

"_SAINT SUPER WAND… BRIDAL SHINE!"_

"_SAINT SUPER WIND… WAVE OF LOVE!"_

All five shots did hit him, but he just kept right on his path of destruction as if nothing happened to him. He didn't even turn around!

"It's no use, he's way too big!" cried Lilly.

"Those shots didn't even get his attention!" cried Daisy, "Maybe if we try going from the front."

As risky as that sounded, it was by their only option. So the headed off. Limone even had a plan to slow him down a bit.

He used the magic stairway as a short-cut, and landed directly on the Super Devils huge monstrous head.

He thrust his sword right into the middle of the head, and that actually got his attention. The Super Devil Roared and growled as he shook his head about trying to shake him off.

Limone held onto his sword tightly, and dodged the two huge hands coming for him. "It's up to the angels now!" he cried.

The Angels were just right behind the monster, and tiptoeing closer and closer, preparing for one huge attack.

"Ha, ha, ha… Silly Fools… you don't think I can't sense you back there!" he thundered.

The angels stopped dead in their tracks. Then he himself turned to face him. He grabbed Limone off his head and tossed him to the ground.

"You alright, Limone!" Lilly cried.

"I am undamaged!" he answered.

"Not yet you aren't!" Super Devil replied, "But you soon shall all be once you tangle with this but of magic!"

He raised out his huge arms, and zapped each of the angels in heart. It didn't really hurt them, but what happened next was worse.

A cloud of energy had escaped their bodies, and appeared before them as themselves… Yet, they were dark, and creepy looking.

"Surprised…?" asked Super Devil "Did you really think that just because you are pure of heart means you have no evil within you!"

He ordered the evil clones to attack, and the clones began to charge forward. "Everyone, stand your ground!" cried Super Peach.

While the battle waged on, Super Devil pounded up a building and shaped it into a kind of chair. "This is too entertaining." He chuckled.

The way the good sides were battling the evil sides, and neither side seemed to be winning, because let's face it… You're battling your own self.

That means that other YOU knows everything you know, is as strong you are, and can do everything you can do.

They all matched, Punch for punch, kick for kick. Even Limone and his clone were battling it out with their swords.

Salvia knew battling the Super Devil would be tough, but now it seemed that fighting herself was even harder.

What actually was going on, was the Super Devil wasn't really relaxing, but stalling to come up with a plan to wipe out the rest of the world quickly.

Sure trenching through the buildings was fun and dandy, but he knew Queen Raindevila had been waiting for this moment a long time now.

Suddenly, he had an idea…

**_Meanwhile_**…

I was still on my way toward the battle scene, flying at much lower speed than usual because of my massive blood loss, and grave injuries.

"I've got to make it…" I cried, "That monster betrayed me… I will have my revenge!"

Jama-P and the rest of the gang were following in choppers. "Jama-P, how's he doing up there?" asked Tomoko.

"Not too well, I'm afraid!" said Jama-P, "He's energy is even weaker than before!"

Momoko's Papa looked up. "Hey look!" Everyone looked out the window, and saw the Super Devil lift up into the sky.

"Hu, hu, hu, ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah… Can any of you count backwards from Ten?" he asked wickedly.

"What, is he giving us a math test or something?" asked Hiyoshimaru, but the suddenly, a timer appeared in the control monitors, and began counting down from Ten minutes…

_10:00… 9:59… 9:58… 9:57…!_

"Hey… what's that timer for?" asked Yuri's mother, but suddenly Jama-P's gasp of horror caused them to look up again.

There were now TWO Super Devils… then FOUR… then EIGHT…

"He's making copies of himself!" replied Hiyoshimaru. "He's… Multiplying!"

Suddenly it got much worse, as the pilot found out that Super Devil had somehow launched two extremely powerful Hyper-Atomic Missiles.

Each one was strong enough to reduce an Asteroid, the size of the moon, made of solid steel to dust.

Each missile was headed for both sides of the world and would crash in less than ten minutes. If that happened, every single city, country, and continent in the world would be destroyed.

_9:36… 9:35… 9:34…_

"That explains the timer… but how can we stop the missiles?" asked Hinagiku's Papa.

"The way I see, the only way we can stop the missile for certain is to destroy the Super Devil!" said Jama-P.

"Easier said than done…!" snapped Hiyoshimaru, "While were just floating around here, that creep keeps multiplying!"

Everyone looked out the window and saw that already a quarter of the sky was covered in Super Devils, and they were still going.

"Hey… I think I have it!" said Momoko's papa. "He's Multiplying, but only making clones of himself… Right?"

Everyone nodded, and then got the idea, all they had to do was find the original, have the love angels destroy him, and then the rest would disappear, and the missiles would be stopped.

"Let's just hope they can find him…" cried Hiyoshimaru, "But how many copies are there so far?"

The pilot was almost petrified in shock, he slowly turned his head. "I know how many…" he said shakily.

"Well spit it out dude… how many are there?"

"There are… over Seventy-five Thousand… and counting!"

Everyone gasped. Over Seventy-five Thousand? This was not good at all.

"…Hiyoshimaru!" I called. "Fear not… ugh… I will help the love angels!" and I kept on going.

"Mykan…!" cried Hiyoshimaru, "No stop, come back!"


	34. The Lights of Love

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

…_5:29… 5:28… 5:27…_

The Love angels had been battling their dark clones out for a long time now, yet both sides seemed to be getting tired.

"Give it up, love twits!" Dark Super Peach hissed.

"We know everything that you know, you'll never get past us!" added Dark Super Daisy.

Limone got kicked hard by his clone, and Salvia and Lily were also thrown back by their clones.

Lilly stood up shakily, "Oh, I never knew I was this powerful!" she said.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're not!" said Salvia, "Why, I could kick your butt any day."

Super Peach didn't like Salvia's words, "Oh yeah, well I could tear you apart in a split second!"

Suddenly, everyone's eyes lit up. "That's it." Cried Daisy, "If we can't beat ourselves then…"

"We can defeat each other!" added Limone.

He agreed to go after Dark Daisy, Peach would go after Dark Salvia, Salvia would go after Dark Lilly, Lilly, would go for Dark Peach, and Daisy would take out Dark Limone!

They all rushed toward their respective clones, but then, at the last seconded, the switched to their planned targets.

This time the Tables really turned. As Dark Daisy used her bridal Shine on Limone, but he was able to dodge it easily, and strike the Dark one down before she could react.

Peach drove a Super fist right straight through Dark Salvia's Bridal storm, and she was destroyed too.

Lilly was able shield herself with her Bridal Wave and stop Dark Peach's Super fist attack, and then kicked her clean backward and into an oily fire.

Salvia already destroyed Dark Lilly before anyone could even take notice of the commotion.

Daisy was able to match Dark Limone blow for blow without even using a sword until she finally grabbed hold of the sword, and thrust it into him.

The five Dark clones all gathered together and changed back into smoke. They returned to their respective bodies and were finally gone.

The angels cheered over their victory, but suddenly, they up to the sky and saw nothing but Super devils, everywhere.

The entire skies were covered with copies of the monster, and they all seemed to say the same thing at the same time.

"Yes Love angels… you may have defeated your dark halves, but you'll soon be wishing you'd let them defeat you!"

The choppers had touched down just a few miles away from the Angels, and everyone else was looking up at the devils too.

"Whoa… just how many copies of this guy are there?" asked Tomoko. The pilot stopped keeping track ever since they landed. So he estimated that there had to be at least over A-Million.

Worst of all, Hiyoshimaru lost track of me, "Mykan… where are you, bro!" he said to himself.

Suddenly, all the Super Devils in the sky poised themselves to the direction of the angels, and all began firing energy shots everywhere.

The adults all took shelter in a rotted building, but the Love angles jumped and weaved all over the place to avoid the blasts, which were coming at them from all directions like meteor shower.

Suddenly, Super Lilly got hit twice, and her amour didn't protect her. The shot went straight through her, and hit her hard.

"YURI!" cried her parents. Then suddenly, Daisy and Salvia had fallen down too.

"Man… what the hell's going on here!" cried Yousuke.

"Oh, no…" cried Jama-P, "The angels are still wiped out from battling their evil twins. Their strength is less than half!"

Limone was stuck down too, and his sword was broken. Peach was all that was left standing. Momoko's Papa watched in Horror as she got stuck too. "NO… MY BABY!"

All five of the angels were sitting ducks out there as the blasts continued to pelt them, and they didn't even move away.

…_5:46… 5:45… 5:44…_

Finally, after the blasting had ceased everyone gasped in horror as the five angels lay perfectly still.

Their armors were cracked, and their bodies were roughed up pretty badly. Youskue looked out, and saw her… "Momopi…!" he cried ever so softly

He stood up ever so slowly, and began to walk ever so slowly with his arms stretched out. "Mo…mo… pi…!"

As Yousuke walked closer towards the fallen Wedding Peach, the grownups followed him over to their respective child

The Super Devils above tried to shoot at them all, but the blasts didn't work. "What… what's this…!"

No one was certain how, but the grownups concerns for the angels were so strong, they had in fact produced a powerful love barrier around themselves and the angels.

Momoko's papa picked bent over his fallen daughter and scooped her head up resting it in his lap.

"Momoko…" he cried with tears in his eyes, "It's okay honey… your Papa's here!"

"Yuri… Oh, Yuri!" cried Yuri's parents.

"Hinagiku…"

Jama-P and Yousuke looked over Scarlet and Limone. "Wake up… please, wake up!" cried Jama-P as he gently tapped Limone's face.

Yousuke put Salvia down, and told Jama-P to keep trying. He had some important words to say to someone special.

He walked over and bent down by Peach. "Momopi… Hey, it's Yousuke!" he whispered. "Look, I know you can hear me…"

"All I want to tell you is… I think you're the most amazing creature I've ever met before. All those times I made fun of you, I'm real sorry."

Tears began dripping down his face. "We don't want this Super Devil guy to win, all the love in the world are counting on you, Momopi…"

"You've got to get up and win this battle, for all our sakes. Feel the hope, feel the strength!"

He held Peach's arm and softly began to sob.

"You… suke…!" Peach managed to cough up.

Her papa's eyes lit up. "Momoko… Momoko, Honey!" he cried. "Momopi… you alright!" added Yousuke.

Daisy, and Lilly slowly opened their eyes, and Limone and Salvia coughed a bit, and shook awake.

"We… Feel… the… Love!" all five of them managed to say. The their bodies began to glow with a mystical light as the all stood up.

From every corner of the globe, though the humans were all unconscious, their spiritual love waves could sense everything, and began offering their strength.

Everywhere small lights in the shape of all the humans of the world had gathered around the love angels.

Limone's injuries were all healed, and his sword was repaired. While the rest of the spirits had lifted the other four angels into the air and encircled them into a big ball of light!

From the building wreckages. Hiyoshimaru, Tomoko, and the pilot were watching the whole thing.

"What going on?" asked the pilot.

"Wow… their combining!" cried Tomoko, and Hiyoshimaru at the same time!


	35. They've Merged together

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

…_2:15… 2:14… 2:13…_

The Super Devils growled in shock and anger. "This… cannot be!" they all growled as the ball of light slowly vanished, and there stood a tall figure.

She wore a complete suit of armor, with a white and red cape in the back, and golden blonde hair dangling out from her helmet down to her rear.

"I don't believe it…" cried Jama-P.

"What… What just happened here?" Momoko's Papa asked.

"I think I know what…" said Yousuke. "The angels, they've combined into one."

Limone nodded. "Super Peach, Salvia, Daisy, and Lilly… they have merged together to become…!"

"SUPER ANGEL!" the warrior cried out. This was the legendary Super Devil Buster, and hero of all Angels.

"Everyone stay by me!" said Super Angel, "I beat this monster before, and I shall beat him again… right now!"

The Super Devil clones narrowed their eyes. "You beat me… HA!" they all growled. "In case you have forgotten, your magic barrier cannot protect you now!"

He was right too. The formation of the Super Angel had canceled out the strong barrier created, but he didn't know that wasn't needed anymore either, and began to fire his blasts again.

The shots cam from all around, and this time they were un avoidable, but Super Angel just stood there with all the adults safely below her.

She held out her right arm. "SAINT SUPER SWORD!" and a silvery shiny blade appeared in her hand.

_If We Take Our Time,  
And We Stick Together,  
Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
And If We Try,  
Now and Forever,  
No Matter Comes Next,  
We'll Be Okay._

The blasts got nearer as Super Angel swung back her arm and whacked at the blasts with her sword sending them right back at the Super Devils in the sky.

The blasts had wiped out at least a quarter of them all, and the clones all began scattering about again.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together._

"Right… now for the rest!" Super angel replied and held up her other arm. "SAINT SUPREME CANNON!" and he entire left hand turned into one big Bazooka.

_And We Realize,  
What's On the Surface,  
Ain't Picture Perfect,  
But That Don't Mean A Thing.  
One Thing I Know,  
Is There's A Purpose,  
And Like The Circus,  
We're Hanging From The Rings._

The Cannon fired a small ball of light at the clones, and when it hit a target, the ball EXPLODED, and the surge of the explosion wiped out even more of the clones.

"Alright… were back in business!" Yousuke cried along with cheering adults. Super Angel winked at them and continued firing her cannon.

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
Together._

The whole sky lit up in blazes as all the Super Devils exploded at the same time and were gone. revealing the dark skies where they had once been.

Yet the sky still did not revert back to normal, which meant the real Super Devil was still out there.

"The Missiles!" cried the chopper pilot, "Their still going to crash!"

Everyone looked around and saw him over on a rooftop. "Curse you Love angels, curse you humans!" he roared.

"Hey there's the original!" cried Momoko's Papa. "Get him, we're running out of time!"

"Super angel, quick, attack!" cried Yousuke.

"Oh, no you don't!" Super Devil snarled, and he leaped from the building to another.

"Where'd he go!" cried Super Angel. Suddenly, they spotted him, but he jumped away again.

Just then, a bright flash could be seen from far away, it was one of the missiles heading for the ground.

Worst of all, they couldn't intercept them, the choppers didn't have anything strong enough to take out missiles like that.

"One minute to go…!" cried the pilot!

_00:59:84… 00:58:63… 00:57:41… 00:56:27…_

"Oh, man… he keeps moving!" cried Yousuke. "Every time we get him in our sights he jumps somewhere else! He's too fast for us!"

_00:45:64… 00:44:83… 00:43:21… 00:42:17…_

They had the power to destroy the Super Devil but they just didn't have to time. That was the one thing that had beaten them.

_00:30:00…_

"Thirty seconds left!" cried Tomoko, but then she and Hiyoshimaru saw someone else hovering above rooftops overhead of them.

"Mykan?" said Hiyoshimaru, "What's he doing up there?"

I stood my ground while ignoring the pain from my wounds. "Ugh… I… Pray that… this works!" I groaned.

The Super Devil hopped along the rooftops hopping to keep it up until the timer ran out.

_00:21:98… 00:20:86… 00:19:74… 00:18:62…_

"Hu, Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah… This is so easy!" he chuckled to himself. He was about to leap again… "YAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH…!"

His scream got Super Angel's attention. She turned and saw him being trapped in black glowing light, and they flowed it and saw I was doing that.

"Mykan!" she cried.

"Super Angel…!" I yelled out. "I'm using what little energy I have left to hold the Super Devil…. HURRY, FINISH HIM OFF…!"

Super angel nodded and began to charge! "Ten seconds left!" cried Yousuke.

_00:09 _"Nine!"

_00:08 "_Eight!"

_00:07 "_Seven!"

_00:06 "_Six!"

_00:05 "_Five!"

_00:04 "Four!"_

_00:03 "Three…"_

_00:02 "Two…"_

_00:01 "OOOOOOOOOOOOOONE….!"_

Super angle THRUST her blade clean into Super Devils heart, and just like the battle, centuries ago, blew a hole clean through him.

The timer had stopped on… _00:00:01._

Super Devil roared and thundered in pain, and the dark skies blazed angrily with lighting and explosions as Supper Devil rose high up into the air.

"NO.. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…!" he whimpered as he saw the missiles he had launched began flying towards him, instead of the ground. "GAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR…!"

The missiles hit him, and gave off the BIGGEST EXPLOSING EVER, and all the nuclear energy disappeared along with the Dark skies.

The buildings had all magically reconstructed themselves, along with all the humans who were killed.

All the love waves in the world had been restored, and the couples had awakened to embrace their loved ones once again.

The threat was finally over.

Super Angels body then broke up again, and Yuri, Momoko, Hinagiku and Scarlet were their old selves once again.

But nobody seemed to be cheering them. They all looked on as I slowly descended down to the ground. My super Devil body had vanished completely… and I collapsed!


	36. Gone, but not forgoten

**CHAPTER THRITY-SIX**

Queen Raindevila was absolutely, outright infuriated. "NO… IT CANNOT BE!" she thundered. "The Super Devil is gone!"

Lord Pluie knew that his punishment was going to be severe for this. So he crept off silently to let Raindevila blow off steam.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Scarlet held me in her arms. I had lost so much blood, that my body was tuning pale, and I my eyes were barley open.

"…Ugh …I… I did it… the Super devil's… gone!" I peeped.

Tears pouring down her face. "Mykan…" Scarlet sobbed. "Why did you do that to yourself?"

"… when I said… I wanted Hiyoshimaru… to pay… for what he did… I never… ever wanted… to kill him!"

"Oh, Mykan…!" cried Momoko.

Suddenly the rest of the gang gathered around me. Hiyoshimaru took me into his arms. "Mykan… I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. "You wouldn't be here like this if it wasn't for me."

"No… I'm sorry!" I cried. "I …never should have… ever walked out on you… or you, Tomoko!"

Tomoko bent down and held my hand. "Oh, Mykan… it's all over now!" she sobbed. "The Super Devil's gone, thanks to you. You really are the hero of the day!"

The other adult turned away and silently sobbed to themselves. "Come on, Mykan!" sobbed Scarlet. "You got to try and get up."

Limone put his hand on her shoulder, and shook his head. "He does not have the strength, Scarlet!" he said softly.

"Even if he had not given us the last of his energy to save us all; his body has been badly damaged for having the Super Devil inside him."

Limone closed his eyes and bowed sadly. "I'm afraid that… he does not have much time left!"

Those words pierced my brother's heart. "No… no, please!" he cried. "I lost you once before, I can't lose you again!"

"You… will not lose me… Hiyoshimaru!" I cried. "Even after… I was mad at you… I never stopped thinking about the grief I had caused! I can't imagine what a fool I was!"

"Mykan…!" cried Hiyoshimaru. "I'm sorry I left you like that! After you started hating me for treating you wrong, I never should have walked out on you."

Tomoko sadly nodded. "We can't imagine how lonely you must've been."

I slowly reached up my hand, and held both their hands. "It's alright now," I cried. "You two taught me… that love is never as blank as it seems!"

Then I looked up at Scarlet. "You also taught me… that there is hope for everyone… even if it seems lost!"

"Oh, Mykan…!" sobbed Scarlet. She bent over gently and softly pressed her lips upon my cold lips.

I looked up at the trees one last time, and realized that they were witling in the fall breezes. "I won't forget any of you… or any of the great times we had!" I said.

Even though I was weak, I was able to sum up the last of my strength, and sing softly…

_**(Mykan)**_

_-The autumn days grow short and cold  
It's Christmas time again  
Then snows of winter slowly melt  
The days grows short  
And then _

-He turns the seasons around  
And so she changes her gown  
Mother Earth and Father Time  
How very special are we  
For just a moment to be…

"Part of life's… eternal… rhyme…!" my eyes snapped shut, and my hand gently slipped down.

Hiyoshimaru shook me a little. "Mykan… Mykan… MYKAN!"

Everyone looked up at Limone, who shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye. "He is… gone." He said deeply and softly.

Hiyoshimaru held my body close to him. His tear were falling in earnest, splashing on the ground, and staining his tattered tux.

"Oh, Mykan…" sobbed Tomoko. "No… not now, you can't go! It's not fair-ir-ir-ir…!"

Momoko began sobbing into Yousuke's shoulder, and Yuri and Hinagiku ran to their parents to cry in their arms.

Scarlet just collapsed, and silently sobbed to herself. He very first crush was long gone!

Just then the magical staircase appeared, and a bright figure came down. "Aphrodite!" said Limone.

Everyone turned round and gazed upon the angel goddess, who scooped my body into her arms.

"I bring him back to life I am afraid!" she said. "But there is a way for him to relive."

She held out a small flask, the very one containing my pure energy that was thought to have been destroyed.

There was no need to explain, as the point was, Aphrodite had saved it and now was using it with her magic to help me.

My body began to glow, and golden sparkles began to escape from m body as it began to change.

My injuries had vanished, my skin became a nice clear white, my ears went pointy again, my outfit became blue and sparkly tights, and two angel wings appeared out from my back.

"I don't believe it!" my brother cried. "It's a miracle!"

Everyone else looked excitedly as my body was tilted upright, and finally I opened my eyes. I felt myself all over, and smiled.

I knew what had happened.

The Super Devil was originally, Jack Love. Who reduced himself to evil over losing at love. As I was best suited for the Super Devil, it also meant that I could posses Jack Love's power.

"Now he is reborn as Jack Love's reincarnation, form the purest of love, and he can never be manipulated again by evil." Said Aphrodite.

Hiyoshimaru steeped forward, and gazed upon me. "Mykan...?" he asked nervously. I nodded.

"It's me alright." I said with my angelic voice. Hiyoshimaru and I tried to touch hands, but he just went right through me.

"I'm sorry…" I said, Jack Love was supposed to be invisible, but Hiyoshimaru was grateful. I may be dead, but at least now I can do the world a deal of good.

"Mykan…" asked Hiyoshimaru. "I won't ever see you again… will I?" I shook my head.

"You will not see me through your eyes… but you will always know when I am about!" I answered. "We are still brothers, and will always cherish you dearly."

My brother wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you too… brother!" he said. "Now… go up there and make them proud for me!"

I smiled, and I began to disappear up the magic stairs with Aphrodite and Limone.

"Good-bye, Mykan… Good-bye!" Hiyoshimaru said while waving to me. "Good-luck, Mykan…" added Tomoko!"

The Girls waved Good-bye to me along with the adults, and I blew Scarlet as soft kiss. She blushed, and wiped a tear from her eye. Then she waved good-bye to me too.

"And don't forget…" called Jama-P, "You're supposed to be invisible!"

Before I disappeared completely… I used my whistling to magic restore the chapel to normal, and fix everything to the way it once was.

**_The next day_**…

Hiyoshimaru and Tomoko finally had their wedding ceremony, and everything was just beautiful.

As they exited the chapel together, They looked down in Tomoko's bouquet, as a small whistling sound was heard, and the flowers bloomed beautifully.

"What was that?" asked Monk who performed the ceremony. Tomoko and my brother looked up tot hew sky.

"A very special someone gave us his blessings!" said Tomoko! She raised bouquet in the air and waved.

"Thanks Mykan." added Hiyoshimaru.

Even though they couldn't see me, I was waving back at them, and as I flew away to music being played…

Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku and Scarlet, knew what to do. They all looked up to the sky and sang the words.

_If you try to turn around,_

_when you hear his magic sound._

_He's sure to disappear,_

_But you know…_

_Yes you know…_

_Then you know… Mykan is Here!_

_**THE END**_


End file.
